Por un nuevo mañana
by Pallola
Summary: Capítulo 18 UP! El poder consume el alma de los hombres... y los zoids. Es tiempo de terminar con lo que una vez les dio vida... por el bien de todos mal resumen, pero no quiero spoilers TERMINADO! - Segunda edicion por decimo aniversario.
1. Y 7 años despues

Capítulo 1: Y 7 años después...

Siete años han ocurrido desde aquel día, día en el que los misterios del Planeta Zi fueron revelados y si bien, no del todo. En esos siete años ocurrieron muchas cosas. Algunos solo siguieron con su vida normal, otros por su parte, tuvieron que enfrentar a las jugarretas del destino.

Durante una bonita mañana del séptimo mes, los soldados de una pequeña base militar se preparaban para ejercicios rutinarios, propios de su estatus como militares. Los pilotos y las fuerzas terrestres hacían ejercicio desde antes que saliera el sol, mientras que los mecánicos llevaban a cabo revisiones rutinarias a todos los zoids, en preparación para las evaluaciones mensuales de seguridad.

Una linda morena se lleva las manos a la cintura y en una tonada de cancioncita se expresa -Pero que tenemos aquí.

Un Lightning Saix y un Dibison se aproximaban a esta base militar situada en el desierto Elemia. Thomas Schubaltz les había avisado a los soldados de la identidad del conductor del Saix así que lo dejaron pasar. Se acercaron a uno de los hangares donde estaban Van y Moonbay esperándolos. Thomas fue el primero en bajar. Luego la cabina del Saix se abrió pero nadie bajo. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte Irvine! – le gritó Van al conductor del zoid, pero no recibió un saludo de regreso. Segundos después el mercenario bajó con una pequeña compañera en la espalda y la puso en el suelo. Todos extrañados pusieron su atención en la niña que se escondía tras los pantalones.

-No se amontonen por decir "Hola". – replicó el mercenario con una gesto algo molesto.

Van se rascaba la cabeza mientras intentaba ver el rostro de la pequeña -No, es que es extraño que...

Un grito seco y sordo que provenía de Moonbay retumbo en todo el hangar – ¡Irvine, pero cómo pudiste! Antes eras un ladrón, pero ¿ahora te dedicas a secuestrar niños?

- Moonbay, no es lo que tú crees.

Al saber la noticia, Fine corrió al encuentro de los recién llegados con esa alegría característica de la zoidiana. Se dirigieron todos a un lugar más pequeño donde pudieran conversar y pudieran comer algo. Thomas fue a entregar el reporte de la ronda al perímetro que acababa de terminar y luego los alcanzaría en el comedor.

-¡No es cierto! - se negaba una y otra vez Moonbay – esa niña no puede ser tu hija, es demasiado linda para serlo. ¿Cuántos años tiene? No pueden ser más de siete.

- Rebecca ven acá – Irvine la llamó y ella se sentó junto a él – Quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos, ellos son Fine, Van, Moonbay y Thomas. - La niña, con sus enormes ojos azul-grisáceos, los miró a la cara y sonrió. - Mucho gusto, yo soy Rebecca – acertó con alegría la pequeña.

-Pues bienvenida a la base de Riversport, jovencita – contesta Thomas. Rebecca solo lo miró con ojos muy coquetos.

En efecto, la niña no rebasaba los siete años. Vestía una blusa blanca con detalles rosas en los bordes de las mangas; un pantalón purpura y unas botas color chocolate. La acompañaba siempre una mochila purpura y un casco color blanco adornado con unas orejas puntiagudas y distintivos negros y rosas. Su cabello era castaño, un poco más claro que el de su padre y sus ojos con el mismo color que él. De igual forma que el padre, no tenía ninguna marca facial.

-Qué bonito casco – le dice Fine señalando con una sonrisa dicha prenda sobre la cabeza de la pequeña – es como un gatito.

-Mi papi me lo dio porque me lastimo la cabeza cuando él va muy rápido. Pero ya no me duele. - De pronto la cara de la niña cambio drásticamente con una mueca de incomodidad - ¡Papi! ¡Necesito ir al baño! – decía la niña moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré – Fine la tomó por el brazo y la condujo al baño rápidamente, antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

-Irvine, ¿cuántos años tiene? – pregunta Moonbay. - Seis, ¿porque? Aun crees que me la robe, ¿no es cierto? ¿O que tengo algún trato sucio y la intercambiaré por dinero o algo así?– El mercenario le da un trago a su café.

- Eres el tipo de persona que jamás creí que sentaría cabeza. Pero como es posible que una niña de seis años ande por ahí entre zoids en el desierto, ¿porque estas solo? Claro, si no te molesta contestar. - Las palabras de Moonbay helaron a Irvine y lo hicieron callar por unos instantes. - Creo que... no debí... preguntar – pensó la chica de las trenzas para sus adentros.

La respuesta de su viejo amigo fue aún más extraña que su reacción - Moonbay, cuando se pierde a alguien, muchas veces lo tendemos a olvidar, pero la verdad es que lo recordamos a cada día, y cada día que pasa se hace más doloroso, en especial si te culpas por su perdida...

-Porque mejor, no nos cuentas como te ha ido en estos años – Van trató de evitar que la conversación se hiciera más incómoda, cuando Fine regresó del baño con la infante. -¡Ya regresamos! Papa, este lugar es grandísimo y tienen muchísimos zoids.

-¿qué han hecho ustedes en estos años? – preguntó el recién llegado mientras la pequeña se sentaba a su lado para comer algo.

-Fine y yo continuamos en la Fuerza Guardián, al igual que Thomas. – argumenta Van - no han sido unos años muy excitantes, pero creemos que es mejor así, ya que eso demuestra que hay paz en todo el territorio.

-Aunque en estas últimas semanas han pasado cosas muy extrañas a los alrededores. Hemos estado investigando ciertos incidentes, pero no pasan a mayores. Creemos que no están ligados – comentó Thomas.

-¿Y tu Moonbay?

-Ya sabes... "Yo soy la conductora, del páramo..." me he dedicado a transportar mercancía, como siempre, pero de vez en cuando me cruzaba con Van y Fine y les ayudaba en ciertas tareas.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando de viejos tiempos y recordando aventuras. La pequeña se la pasó jugando de un lado a otro con Zeke hasta que el cansancio fue tal que se quedó dormida junto al organoide en algún lugar de la base. Preocupados por su paradero, la llamaron y buscaron hasta que Zeke apareció con ella en su espalda. El padre la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a dormir. – Puedes llevarla a nuestra habitación – sugirió Moonbay. – Es una habitación para chicas. - Irvine la llevó y la recostó en una de las camas. La cobijó bien y antes de salir del cuarto se quedó unos momentos para verificar que seguía dormida, después salió de la habitación.

La morena, que había estado observando desde lejos, se acerca al mercenario - Es muy linda, se parece mucho a ti: es enérgica e inteligente. Y físicamente, ni lo digas, es casi una copia exacta. -¿'Tía' Moonbay? – Se pregunta. – podría decirme tía Moonbay, me agrada.

Irvine había seguido de largo, dejando a la chica hablando sola en el pasillo. Ella corrió para alcanzarlo y estando al alcance de su brazo, lo tomó por un hombro haciéndolo detenerse – Bien, ahora vas a decirme que pasó contigo, estas muy raro. Te conozco desde hace muchos años y tú no eras así. - El intento seguir su camino. - Dime que pasó con ella.

- Tal vez te cuente más adelante, por ahora solo déjame tranquilo. Buenas noches Moonbay.

-Si fue porque lo dije hace rato yo… - no le permitió terminar la frase, porque el hombre había continuado caminando y había dado vuelta al final del pasillo. – Lo siento. Hasta mañana Irvine.

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente en la base era de descanso y relajación. -Buenos días a todos! – gritaba Moonbay enérgicamente a lo que Fine le regresaba el saludo con una ligera sonrisa. -Porque te ríes, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No. Mira, es muy divertido ver a la pequeña Rebecca hacerle preguntas a Thomas – Fine señaló hacia donde estaba el Dibison.

Thomas se sentía intimidado con la mirada acechante de la niña que no dejaba de verlo y lo seguía a donde iba; lo ponía nervioso. -¿Qué haces? – pregunta ella. -Estoy calibrando las patas del Dibison. –Contesta el joven –¿Porque las calibras? -Para balancear el peso. - A lo que la niña vuelve a preguntar porque. -Porque si no lo hago podría dañarse. - Y de nuevo la pregunta obligada.- ¿Porque se puede dañar? - Porque si corre con más peso en una pata que en otra podría quebrarse. Y una vez más pregunta. -¿Porque?

El hombre solo pudo más que dar un profundo suspiro. Las dos mujeres se burlaban de la situación. Beek se comunicó con Thomas a través del auricular que siempre trae en la oreja con el clásico "wiwiwi". - Que dices, que no me enoje.

Rebecca alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que tuvo Thomas con la inteligencia artificial en el Dibison y tuvo gran curiosidad. -'Tío' Thomas, ¿que es ese "wiwiwi"? No lo entiendo.

-¿Tío? … Bueno, ese "wiwiwi" es Beek, una inteligencia artificial integrada al Dibison.

-¿Que es inteligencia artificial? Asombrada, la niña se acerca un poco más a Thomas. -Pues... este... Es una computadora que puede pensar por sí sola.

-¿Porque puede pensar por sí sola?

-Porque así está programada. - No conforme, se atreve a preguntar otra vez -¿Porque? -Porque así la cree.

-¿Y porque la creaste así? - Al borde de la desesperación, Thomas se toma por el cabello y abre grandes los ojos. -¡Porque así quise!

-Eres muy gracioso. Cuando yo sea grande, quiero ser un zoid.

-Me temo pequeña que eso no es posible – Le decía Thomas mientras tomaba una llave de tuercas. – ¿Porque no puedo ser un zoid? Yo voy a ser tan rápida como el zoid de mi papa. ¿Porque no puedo ser un zoid?

Thomas a punto de perder la cabeza, Fine y Moonbay riéndose de él y Rebecca con su lista interminable de 'porqués'... el hangar estaba lleno de gritos y risas. En ese momento, Irvine llega al lugar y se acerca a Rebeca. – Niña, tenemos que irnos. Los ojos de la menor se pusieron vidriosos y corrió a las piernas de su padre. Fine y Moonbay se dieron cuenta pero no escucharon la conversación así que se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Como que tienen que irse? Acaban de llegar.

-No pertenezco al ejercito – se excusaba el mercenario – no pertenezco aquí. - La niña seguía tomada de sus piernas en señal de rebeldía, no dejándolo caminar bien.

-No pueden irse – dice el joven rubio – es peligroso con el alto número de incidentes a los pueblos cercanos.

-Sí, y menos con una niña bajo tu cuidado – terminó la frase la morena.

Irvine volteo hacia abajo. – Rebecca, suéltame. – No papi, quedémonos aquí, me gusta este lugar. ¿Di que sí? Por favor papito, dice que sí. Me portare bien. El tío Thomas me está enseñando muchas cosas. Ándale, di que sí. Un rato más.

Sin poder decirle que no, solo le quedó acceder a la petición de la infante. – Pero solo unos días más, después nos iremos.

-¡Gracias, papi! Eres el mejor papito del mundo. Vamos a jugar Zeke – dijo la niña soltándose de las piernas de su padre y dirigiéndose al organoide. – juguemos a que yo soy el "_laitin sais_" y no puedes alcanzarme.

Los días se volvieron semanas y esas semanas, meses. Para al cabo de 6 meses, habían cambiado de base y se habían instalado en otra cerca de unas montañas.

Los ataques de los que Thomas había hablado se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y sin saberlo, una nueva guerra se avecinaba. Todos esos ataques estaban relacionados con una invasión.

* * *

Es increible como hace casi una decada publique esta historia y sigue aqui. La nostalgia me invade ahora que la vuelvo a leer. Siendo una adulta, me hace recordar una epoca de mi vida a la que quisiera volver. Y por aquellos buenos tiempos, he decidido hacerme un espacio en mi agenda para hacer una segunda edicion de este fic. Seguira la misma historia, pero tratare de complementarla con nuevos argumentos, descripciones, situaciones. Quien sabe, tal vez en 10 años siga aqui y decida hacer una tercera edicion.


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**Capítulo 2: Bajo la lluvia...**

Seis años pasaron y en ese tiempo se mudaron de localización cerca de cuatro veces. El grupo permaneció unido todo este tiempo. Cierto día, se encontraban Moonbay y una preadolescente Rebecca jugando en el hangar, viendo que estaba casi vacío, pues la mayoría de los zoids habían salido en una misión.

-¡Atrápalo Tía Moonbay! – Rebecca le lanzaba a esta un balón. Moonbay corrió y salto muy alto para poderlo atrapar

-Eso es, y... ¡Anotación! ¡Punto para Moonbay y Rebecca!

-Zeke, tendrás que saltar más alto si quieres anotar un punto... – le aconsejaba la ahora jovencita de 12 años al organoide que, confundido por el juego, no hacia otra cosa más que correr. De pronto este se levantó y llevó su mirada hacia el oeste, un par de zoids se aproximaban y esto lo hizo ponerse alerta, pero no era una mala señal.

-¿Que pasa Zeke?

-Parece que Van y Thomas ya regresaron – le dice Moonbay

Estos se dirigieron hacia un hangar donde los esperaba Fine. El par de zoids entró y los pilotos bajaron de ellos.

-¿Y entonces que pasó Van? – pregunta Moonbay

-Sin duda alguna fue un zoid

-Según Beak, parece que fue un Stealth Viper, pero los destrozos son demasiados para un zoid con esa capacidad... parece ser de mayor tamaño y pudieran ser más de uno.

-¿Y que haremos? – dice Fine

-Montaremos una guardia esta noche. Vigilaremos los alrededores y trataremos de atraparlo

Esa noche, los 3 pilotos se prepararon para atrapar al zoid que había estado molestando a un poblado cercano.

-Déjame ir papa, anda. – Corría Rebecca mientras se ponía su casco y se disponía a subir al Lightning Saix. – No, es muy peligroso – replica su padre. –Ya no me dejas acompañarte. Es muy aburrido. Solo quiero ver, no haré nada, lo prometo. – Entiende Rebecca, eres mi hija y es mi deber protegerte y por eso no iras conmigo. – La discusión termino ahí.

Minutos más tarde, ya de camino al sitio del ataque, Van preparaba el plan para cubrir más terreno. -Bien, Irvine tu por el oeste; Thomas por el norte y yo iré por el este.

Los zoids se dirigieron en varias direcciones buscando al enemigo que había atacado varios pueblos anteriormente.

Ya entrada la noche la lluvia empezó a caer. Las nubes opacaban la poca luz que se recibía de la luna y las estrellas. Casi era media noche y no había ningún rastro de aquel zoid, que según Beak, podría ser un Stealth Viper.

-No pude encontrar nada, ¿y tú Irvine?

-Tampoco. Será mejor llamar a Van y buscar de nuevo mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo lo llamaré. – Thomas salió de la radio para comunicarse con Van. Mientras tanto en la cabina del Lightning Saix, un estornudo de un segundo tripulante perturbó el silencio dejado por Thomas. Rápidamente Irvine se dio la vuelta para ver a una Rebecca, algo apretada detrás del asiento. – ¡Rebecca! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en la base.

-Papa, yo solo quería ver. La base es muy aburrida.

-Es muy peligroso, ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Mejor no me digas. Tendremos de que hablar al regresar a la base. Estas castigada. – Irvine tomó el intercomunicador de la radio – Thomas, regresaré antes a la base, Rebecca entró a la cabina sin mi permiso y está aquí conmigo.

-De acuerdo, Irvine – respondió Thomas – le informare a Van.

-Bueno, sostente, "_bec_". Nos vamos. – la niña solo dio un suspiro y se sujetó fuerte. Justo antes de irse, una llamada de auxilio se escuchó por el canal de comunicaciones. Era Thomas.

Irvine se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el Dibison solo para encontrarlo sumido en el suelo. Sus patas delanteras, de algún modo, habían sido tragadas por la tierra, como si esta se hubiera convertido en arenas movedizas y lo hubieran hundido. No podía moverse.

-¿Thomas, estas bien? – decía por el intercomunicador

-Sí, pero no puedo moverme. Fue un zoid, estoy seguro es el que estamos buscando. Por los datos recabados, es un _sleeper_ y es muy agresivo.

- Yo lo buscaré y tratare de alejarlo de aquí – De inmediato se da media vuelta y se dirige a la pequeña polizona – Rebecca, quédate con Thomas y no salgas de la cabina del Dibison. Si te llevo conmigo puede ser más peligroso. Ese zoid no debe estar muy lejos.

Rebecca, sin refutar, se quedó bajo el cuidado de Thomas. El Lightning Saix comenzó a abrirse paso entre los pocos árboles que había en la zona y el cañón de rocas que los rodeaba.

-Vamos, sal de donde quiera que estés, que quiero jugar un poco.

Y como si hubiera escuchado ese llamado, desde el fondo de la tierra y por debajo del Lightning Saix, apareció un zoid de gran tamaño que trato de elevarlo, pero el tipo _cheetha_ fue más rápido y pudo esquivarlo. La aparición del zoid creó un gran levantamiento de tierra y que junto con el agua de lluvia, formó lodo que ahora estaba sobre la armadura del zoid desconocido.

La lluvia caía. La tierra estaba suelta. Todo era oscuridad hasta que un rayo iluminó con su destello aquel lugar. No era un Stealth Viper, pero su apariencia era parecida. Era más grande y feroz. Este zoid era lo que después sería bautizado como Poisonous Kobra.

-Es enorme... pero yo soy más veloz... ¡Adelante compañero!

Irvine arremetió contra el Kobra, pero este agitó su gran cuerpo enterrándose de nuevo. Segundos después apareció detrás del Saix y con su gran cola lo arrojó contra una de las paredes del pequeño cañón que los rodeaba. El Saix logró levantarse y atacó con su par de cañones láser al Poisonous Kobra.

La pelea estaba llegando a un punto crítico.

Mientras tanto, Thomas trataba de sacar a su zoid de la tierra.

-Vamos tío Thomas, levántate. – le urgía al joven rubio.

-No puedo hacerlo, las patas del Dibison están muy atascadas, necesitaré ayuda para sacarlo.

-Pero no podemos dejar solo a mi papá.

-Él se las arreglará, ya está grandecito para hacerlo solo. – La inteligencia artificial trato decirle algo al soldado imperial -Calla Beak, no necesito que me regañes tú también. Busca la manera de salir de aquí.

En la batalla, los adversarios se encontraban frente a frente. De pronto el Poisonous Kobra desapareció en la tierra.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido? – el piloto del Saix trato de seguir los movimientos del su atacante en el radar, pero de pronto salió del rango. La última posición le indicaba que se alejaba. En su mente solo hubo una palabra: Dibison.

-Tío Thomas, ¿no sientes como que la tierra se mueve?

-Tienes razón. Beak, localiza la fuente del movimiento. Si ese zoid decidió regresar, estaremos perdidos.

Una segunda voz se escucha por la radio. – Thomas, aquí Van. ¿Qué sucede? Voy en camino.

-Van, encontramos al zoid. Inmovilizó mis patas delanteras e Irvine está tratando de alejarlo.

El Poisonous Kobra se dirigía hacia el Dibison y estaban indefensos a su ataque. Apareció frente a ellos la enorme serpiente, pero Irvine se anticipó a su llegada y dándole un golpe con todo el cuerpo del Saix evitó que los tripulantes del Dibison resultaran heridos.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Estas bien?!

En la confusión del golpe, el Poisonous Kobra se escondió de nuevo en la tierra.

-Me está cansando esto de que se esconda y no lo podamos ver, ¡Sal ya!

El Poisonous Kobra apareció debajo de él y esta vez Irvine no pudo escapar. El enorme zoid lo tomó entre sus dientes provocando severas descargas eléctricas en el Saix. Irvine trataba de zafarse moviendo de lado a lado las patas de su zoid, pero la cobra lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

-Bien Beak, apunta al enemigo – A pesar de no poder moverse, el Dibison aun podía disparar. Preparó uno de sus más letales disparos, cargando el cañón de 17 series y apuntado al Poisonous Kobra – ¡Irvine, no te muevas! – le advirtió

Por culpa de la oscuridad, nadie pudo ver que se encontraban al borde de un precipicio de 200 metros de profundidad y que en el fondo corría un río no muy profundo.

-¡MEGALO MAX FUEGO!

Thomas disparó su ataque contra el Poisonous Kobra. Este lo recibió y cayó al suelo con el Lightning Saix aun entre sus fauces. Por unos momentos pensaron que todo había terminado y que habían ganado. Pero la tierra estaba muy blanda a causa de la lluvia y el peso de ambos zoids debilitó aún más el risco. La tierra empezó a partirse y a caerse en pedazos y con ella las bestias de metal. El Lightning Saix fue el primero en hacerlo, aun entre los colmillos del Poisonous Kobra, quien lo seguía. Rebecca lo vio todo y solo corrió hacia lo que quedaba del risco, seguida por Thomas.

En ese momento llego Van, pero ya no era necesario.

-¡PAPA! – ella no pudo evitar el gritar y llorar al borde del barranco.

-¿Que pasó aquí? – Van tenía una cara de susto, temiendo lo peor – vine tan pronto me llamaste.

-Acaba de pasar algo horrible, el Lightning Saix junto con Irvine... acaban de caer por el acantilado...

-¿Y me lo dices así? Tenemos que buscarlo y sacarlo cuanto antes.

-Van, ¿acaso no sabes lo profundo que esta? Y no es seguro con la tierra reblandecida.

-No importa, si no quieres venir no lo hagas, pero yo bajaré por él, sea como sea. Es mi amigo.

Nada calmaría a la jovencita, ni Thomas, ni Van con sus discursos de esperanza. Nada le arrancaría de la cabeza la manera en que vio caer a su padre por ese risco. Nada se lo devolvería. Así que no le quedó más que quedarse entre sollozos... bajo la lluvia. Van se encargaría de las tareas de rescate... ¿Logrará traerlo de vuelta?


	3. La nueva Guerra

**Capitulo 3: La nueva guerra**

5:00 p.m.  

El campo de batalla estaba listo.

El ejercito de la coalición República-Imperio marchaba hacia una de las dunas. Parecían esperar algo, una señal. El grupo estaba divido en 2 : uno al mando de un Blade Liger y un Dibison, y el otro al mando de un poderoso Iron Kong. El batallón estaba formado por diferentes tipos de Zoids, entre Comandos Wolf, Saber Tigers, Gordus, Rev Rapters, entre otros.

Mientras tanto, la Guardia Real se acercaba del otro lado de la duna. Sus zoids abarcaban una gran variedad, desde Saber Tigers, Red Horns, Stealth Vipers y un nuevo tipo desconocido por el Imperio y la República, el Bear Figther.

De pronto, la Coalición alcanzó la cima de la pequeña duna. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver a la Guardia Roja aproximándose sin cautela y con toda la intención de dar una dura batalla.

El combate empezó. Todos los pilotos daban lo mejor de sí para defender a su respectiva nación. De pronto el Blade Liger rompió filas y empezó a atacar a "diestra y siniestra" a todo enemigo que se le cruzaba. –"Destrucción!!!!" – era lo que pronunciaba su piloto. 

Por otro lado, el Dibison, utilizando su poderoso cañón de 17 series acababa con todo, fueran zoids, fueran rocas, fuera arena...

En un momento de confusión, el Blade Liger se distrajo y no puso atención a un Dark Horn que lo tenía en la mira. Este le lanzó uno de sus misiles, aprovechando que tenía la atención en otros asuntos y tenía sus defensas bajas. –"Cuidado Van" – le advirtió el Coronel Schwarz por la radio, pero era demasiado tarde para activar el escudo o hacer alguna maniobra evasiva, además de que había otros zoids molestándolo alrededor. Cuando el misil iba a alcanzarlo, un zoid negro, tan rápido como un rayo interceptó el proyectil tomándolo con sus dientes y logrando detenerlo.

La batalla continuó por otros 30 minutos, dándole la  victoria al lado de la República. Pero no fue una victoria de la cual estar orgullosos, pues hubo demasiadas bajas en ambos lados. Los pocos zoids que quedaron en pie regresaron a la base mas cercana... la Base del Río Rojo.

-Esta vez si que fue difícil

-Si Thomas, pero al menos ya recuperamos parte del territorio dominado por la Guardia Real – comentaba Van

-Y que tal lo hice?? – se escucha una voz femenina proveniente del Lightning Saix, la cual retiraba de su cabeza su casco color blanco con curiosas orejas de gato adornándolo

-Combatiste bien – le dice Thomas

-Es cierto, lo hiciste bien Rebecca..... sin embargo, la maniobra que hiciste para atrapar ese misil fue peligrosa. Aun no tienes mucha experiencia en batallas con múltiples enemigos y cualquiera pudo haberte derribado mientras lo atrapabas. Así que te pido que para la próxima vez te quedes, ya sea con Thomas o conmigo, y no intentes maniobras como esa, ya habrá tiempo para realizarlas, entendido?? 

-Si Tío Van...

6 años pasaron desde aquel accidente. Ahora Rebecca era una linda joven de 16 años que lo único que quería era pilotear un zoid. El llegar a ese deseo le fue difícil, ya que después de ver caer al Lightning Saix de esa forma por ese risco, no quiso saber mas sobre pilotear un zoid. Pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que escapando no llegaría a nada, y en homenaje a su padre, decidió pilotear un zoid, y no solo eso, sino tratar de pilotear al Lightning Saix una vez fuera reconstruido sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que sería controlarlo. Esto es por parte de Rebecca... Moonbay se quedó con ella y ellas a donde los demás fueran, así que siempre estuvieron unidos...

 Mientras tanto al subir las escaleras que daban a la planta alta del hangar...

-Papi!!!! Ya regresaste – un pequeñín se lanza sobre Van

-Así es... que has hecho?? Donde esta tu madre??

Hacía 4 años inició una guerra por el territorio y el poder entre las naciones Imperial y Republicana contra el enigmático y poderoso Reino de Hamat, preveniente de uno de los continentes e islas que se formaron por el choque de un meteorito años atrás y que dividió la única gran masa de tierra existente en el Planeta Zi. Todo inició con una pequeña invasión que rápidamente se expandió a gran parte del territorio de ambas naciones, no dejando otra alternativa que pelear por recuperar lo suyo. Así que antes de que iniciara el conflicto, Van y Fine decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre antes de algo mas los separara. De esa unión nació Dan, llamado así en honor al padre de Van, Dan Freiheit.

La tarde pasó. Los zoids fueron llevados a reparar y todos los pilotos descansaron. Rebecca sin decir nada, se fue a su habitación la cual compartía con Moonbay y se sentó frente a una ventana. Miró fijamente al horizonte y le vinieron a la cabeza muchas cosas...

_flashback_

-El Lightning Saix quedó destrozado – decía Fine mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca

-Así es... – le contestaba Moonbay que estaba junto a ella

-Pero el Core no recibió daños!!!!! – gritaba Van mientras corría en dirección a las mujeres – tampoco la base de datos, así que podrá ser reparado sin ningún problema. Thomas ya se encargó de llamar al Dr. D y a la planta que desarrolló al Lightning Saix

-Pero creo que otras cosas no podrán ser "reparadas", al menos, no tan fácilmente... – dijo Fine mientras volteó a ver a Rebecca. Con ella se encontraba Thomas.

-Cálmate, seguro que él estará bien. Si no encontramos su cuerpo quiere decir que..... puede estar vivo... eso es!!, esta vivo y... y la corriente lo arrastró... eso pasó – Thomas trataba de hacerla entender que no todo estaba perdido...

-Pero, pero, pero... yo lo vi!!! Como cayó y, y, y....

-Lo encontraremos, o acaso no confías en él???

_fin del flashback_

-Confiaba...

Parte de la tristeza que había acumulado con los años, se había convertido en odio. Metió su mano en una de las bolsas de su ropa, sacó un pequeño parche con 3 pequeñas lentes rotativas y lo apretó muy fuerte...

-Porque...

_flashback_

-Tampoco encontraron algo? –preguntaba Van a Moonbay y Thomas

-No. Dicen que no han visto a ningún extraño en los alrededores

-Este es el 5to pueblo que visitamos...

-Entonces mi papá... está...

-No! Talvez este en el siguiente pueblo o por aquí, no te preocupes

-Heeeeyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fine llegó corriendo desde el pueblo, se veía algo entusiasmada

-Miren lo que encontré!!!!!! – les muestra el pequeño parche – un pescador lo encontró entre sus redes, como no supo como usarlo decidió ponerlo en venta. Por suerte pase por ahí antes de que alguien mas lo comprara

-Es de Irvine! Entonces no debe estar lejos

-Pronto encontraremos a mi papá??

-Tenlo por seguro

_fin del flashback_

-...Porque... Porque no has vuelto... Ya pasaron 6 años y no te has presentado... se que estas por ahí y no vienes a buscarme... Te odio!!!! Te odio!!! – no soportó la ira y arrojó al suelo un florero que estaba cerca de ella. Luego rompió en llanto y se quedó dormida. Moonbay pasaba por ahí, pero prefirió dejarla sola

-Otra vez no vino a cenar – Fine se notaba preocupada

-Ya casi se cumplen 6 años – comentaba Van

-Y todos los años es lo mismo, tenemos que hacer algo

-Pero  ya no esta en nosotros Moonbay... ya esperamos suficiente

-Que le pasa a Rebecca, papi??

-Ella... no se siente bien hijo, eso es todo

-Esta enferma??

-Me temo que si...

Los días pasaron. Por alguna razón, no habían ocurrido batallas en algún tiempo entre los diferentes ejércitos, parecía ser una tregua temporal... o la calma antes de la tormenta... pero mientras no había razón para luchar, todos se divertían en un prado que estaba cerca de la base del Río Rojo

-Que bien se siente tanta tranquilidad – decía Moonbay recostada en el pasto

-Papi, papi, vamos a jugar... vamos a subir esa roca!!!!

-Espera Dan, descansemos un poco... – le decía un cansado Van a su hijo mientras caía como "tronco" en el suelo

-Dan tiene muchas energías – comentaba Moonbay

-Mjmjmj.... se parece a Van cuando era joven – afirmaba la madre del menor

-Ni que lo digas

-Dan es la luz de mis ojos... no se que haría sin ellos – y  Fine observaba a lo lejos como el hijo trataba de levantar al padre del suelo

-Pero... que bien se siente tanta tranquilidad... – de nuevo Moonbay suspiraba en el pasto

Todos disfrutaban de una paz momentánea si saber que alguien mas los vigilaba...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

He aquí el tercer capitulo.... no hay mucho que decir, pero si que hubo un cambio en la historia, o no?... esto es solo la introducción, después de esto habrá muchas cosas que pasarán a los personajes y que terminaran con una serie de sucesos que parecen de relleno, pero en realidad cada uno de ellos tiene un impacto en la historia 


	4. Conspiracion

Capitulo 4: Conspiración

3 pares de ojos tenían en la mira a nuestros protagonistas en aquel verde prado...

-Que felices se ven... no crees que deberíamos impedirlo?? – habla una voz femenina

-No. Deja que disfruten – responde un hombre

-Es él a quien buscamos?? – habla una tercera voz, una mujer

-Si, él y su organoide tienen el poder que necesitamos. También la zoidiana, ella es parte importante en nuestros planes. Si el hijo de ambos fuera un poco mayor nos sería de utilidad, pero es muy pequeño, no nos sirve...

-Y que pasará con los demás??

-Tampoco nos sirven... 

-Entonces que hacemos... – pregunta una de las mujeres

-Debemos actuar ya... mientras mas rápido, mejor... y comenzaremos ahora... con la eliminación... – responde el hombre

-Ya se... los presionaremos un poco. Sus sentimientos se harán mas fuertes si pierden  a un ser querido

Por otro lado... Thomas y Rebecca jugaban con un pelota muy parecida a una de fútbol americano. Esta escena se había vuelto muy común y era uno de los juegos favoritos de la adolescente

-Atrápalo tío Thomas!!!!!!

-Muajajajaja... esta vez no se me escapará!!!!! – gritaba el hombre de porte militar

-Mayor Thomas Schwarz  – lo llamaba un soldado (NDA: Thomas fue ascendido a Mayor con el paso de los años)

-Si soy... y...– por tomar la atención del soldado, olvidó que la pelota venía a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Lo siento!!! – gritaba Rebecca desde el otro lado del prado

-No se fije... – decía Thomas con una gran chichón en la cabeza – que desea soldado??

-Acaban de traer esto para usted, un comunicado desde Guylos...

Corte a: todos reunidos leyendo el mensaje

-Es un mensaje del príncipe Rudolph... me pide que vaya a la Ciudad de Guylos

-Guylos?? – preguntaba Van

-Así es... seguro debe tratarse de alguna misión o algo... según esto un Hammer Head estará aquí en 15 minutos

-Tío Thomas, puedo ir contigo?? – pregunta Rebeca

-Que?!?! Porque quieres ir??

-Porque no conozco la capital y ya es hora de que salga de una base militar, toda mi vida me la he pasado aquí

-Mmmmm... esta bien... si prometes no meterte en problemas

-Yuuupppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iré a Guylos!!!!!!!!!!!! – la joven brincaba de lado a lado

-Thomas... hay algo que no me gusta acerca de esto, tengo un presentimiento – le comenta Fine – y no es muy bueno

-No te preocupes... si intentan hacernos algo, se las verán con nosotros, no es así Rebecca???

-Si señor!!

15 minutos después, como decía el mensaje, llegó un Hammer Head que recogió a Thomas y a Rebecca y los llevó rumbo a Guylos. Todo parecía muy normal. Rebecca estaba muy emocionada, pues sería la primera vez que estaría en la Ciudad Capital de Guylos y conocería al Emperador, cosa que no pasa todos los días.

Pero las cosas se empezaron a poner raras y a cada minuto que pasaba, mas rara se ponía la situación. Thomas fue el primero en darse cuenta...

-Rebecca, que hora es?

-Las 2:30 p.m. 

-Hace cuanto que salimos de la base?

-Hace 45 minutos. Tío Thomas, te encuentras bien? Esta es la 4ta vez que me lo preguntas en menos de media hora

-No te parece raro que no haya tripulación?? Desde que nos subimos, ningún soldado ha pasado por aquí

-Es cierto!!! No nos han traído las bebidas!!! – el comentario hizo que Thomas se fuera de espaldas

-Esto no me gusta nada... iré a la cabina  del piloto, necesitamos saber que esta pasando aquí

-Si, y porque no nos han traído de comer...

-Esteeeeee... Rebecca, porque mejor no te quedas aquí y vigilas

Thomas le dio  algunas indicaciones a Rebecca y le entregó una arma en caso de que tuviera que defenderse... nadie sabe.

Thomas de dirigió a  la cabina, tocó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Decidió abrirla pero estaba cerrada bajo llave. Empezó a tocar mas y mas fuerte, hasta que se desesperó, se alejó algunos pasos de la puerta y la derribó de un golpe con el hombro. Para su sorpresa..... no había nadie dentro de ella. La situación  estaba  pasando de extraña a muuuy extraña. Entró en ella para registrarla pero un grito de Rebecca llamó su atención

-Tio Thom........

Al no escucharla mas se dirigió al lugar donde la había dejado, solo para verla en el suelo.

-Rebec.........

Algo también lo golpeó, al parecer el mismo individuo que golpeó a Rebecca lo lanzó a él contra la pared. Lo único que alcanzó a percibir fue como un ente de color verde apareció frente a él y lo arrojó lejos. Ambos quedaron inconscientes.

-Vaya, no pensé que la chica lo acompañaría... 

-Eso cambia un poco los planes... bueno, en fin, mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro 

E inmediatamente saltaron del Hammer Head 3 personas, dejándolo que siguiera su curso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nave comenzó a descender directo a una pequeña formación de rocas en medio del desierto. Al llegar a las rocas, este se estrelló, despegando ambas aletas del cuerpo principal y cayendo bruscamente al suelo. La velocidad hizo que avanzara decenas de metros sobre la tierra hasta que una pared de roca lo detuvo de golpe. El Hammer Head estaba destrozado, pero sus 2 tripulantes estaban bien. 

De pronto, chispas comenzaron a salir del panel de control en la cabina, convirtiéndose rápidamente en fuego. El calor hizo despertar a Thomas.

-Rebecca, Rebecca, despierta. Vamos, despierta!!

-Que... que pasa??

-El Hammer Head se estrelló y hay fuego... tenemos que salir pronto o esto va a estallar

Thomas la jaló y juntos buscaron una salida. Intentaron llegar a la puerta y a la cabina, pero el fuego ya había alcanzado esos lugares. No tenían mas que ir a la parte trasera de la nave. En su camino se encontraron con una salida de emergencia. Thomas intentó abrirla  con las manos, pero estaba tan caliente por el fuego que lo quemó, así que ambos empezaron a darle de patadas para intentar abrirla, pero el choque había hecho que se atascara. Decidieron que era mejor dejar  las cosas tal y como estaban y buscar otra salida antes de que el fuego los alcanzara.

-No puede ser, llegamos al final, tío... 

-No te desesperes, saldremos de aquí... mira!!

Thomas señalaba una ventana, era algo pequeña pero aumentaba sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Con lo que quedaba de una silla, tomas quebró la ventana y se dirigió a Rebecca

-Tu saldrás primero y en cuanto lo hagas, corre lo mas lejos que puedas

-Pero...

-Hazlo!!

Rebecca no estaba muy convencida de lo que hacía, no porque estuviera mal, sino porque le preocupaba dejar a Thomas detrás, introdujo primero las piernas, para así tratar de caer de pie. La ventana era algo estrecha y ella apenas podía pasar. Le esperaba una caída de 6 metros, que era la  distancia que había entre el suelo y la ventana, altura que hizo que al caer, la joven doblara su rodillas y cayera sobre ellas.

-Bien, ahora corre!! 

Le gritaba Thomas para que se alejara, mientras que ahora era el turno de él  para salir. Este intento introducirse en la ventana de la misma manera en como lo había hecho Rebecca pero no cabía y sabía que  si seguía intentándolo se atoraría mas, así que mejor se deshizo de algunas de sus prendas, como  la protección que  trae sobre sus hombros, que bien se parece a la que traen los jugadores de fútbol americano. Al quitársela, la arrojó por la ventana e intentó de nuevo pasar por la ventana, pero aun seguía atorado.

No podía perder el tiempo, pero mientras mas trataba de salir, mas se atoraba. El fuego estaba alcanzándolo. El metal que rodeaba la ventana estaba aumentando de temperatura  y  la desesperación se estaba apoderando de Thomas. Un último empujón logró que saliera cayendo al suelo. En cuanto se puso de pie recogió sus cosas y se alejó de ahí.

Ya estaba afuera, lo único que le quedaba era encontrarse con Rebecca.

-Te dije que corrieras!!! – le replica Thomas al llegar a ella, que no estaba muy  alejada del Hammer Head como le había indicado

-Pero aquí es seguro, las llamas no alcanzan a llegar hasta aquí

Ambos se quedaron contemplando como el Hammer Head era consumido por las llamas, como una gran fogata para asar malvaviscos, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que venía después...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cuarto capitulo... no tengo nada que decir, excepto que hacia tiempo que no publicaba nada... no he tenido tiempo  mucho como para corregir la ortografía o escribir nuevos capítulos... esto va lento pero seguro... pronto el quinto capítulo, solo tengo que revisarlo... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...

Si tienen algún comentario, queja, burla, etc., déjenme saber... ya saben como... R&R


	5. Varados en la nada

Capitulo 5: Varados en la nada

-Parece un gran trozo de carne asándose, mmmmmm..... 

El Hammer Head ahora era un gran pedazo de fierros retorcidos por el fuego, pero  aun había  algo que considerar...

El fuego se extendió hasta llegar al Core. Al tocarlo, se desencadenó una reacción en el interior de este, provocando una enorme explosión que creo una ola de arena.

Thomas y Rebecca estaban a una distancia relativamente cerca. No pensaron en que esto podría pasar, así que no vieron la necesidad de alejarse y mejor disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecía el ver a un zoid incinerarse.

Aunque intentaron escapar, la ola los alcanzó, sepultándolos. Pasarían varios minutos para que el polvo y la arena levantada se despejaran y el panorama volviera a la normalidad.

 Parte de la arena comenzó a moverse, era así algo como un 'gusaneo', hasta que el brazo de Thomas salió a la superficie y rápidamente buscó el lugar donde estaba su cara para retirar la arena que había sobre él, ya que se hacía cada vez mas difícil el respirar. Rebecca hizo lo mismo. Ambos yacían en el suelo solo con sus caras descubiertas y mirando al cielo.

-Estas bien Rebecca??

-Si. Por lo menos aun siento mi cuerpo

-Si, yo también me siento completo. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Con algo de trabajo lograron salir y sacudirse la arena de su cuerpo. No pasaron muchos minutos para que se dieran cuenta en la situación en la que estaban

-Y ahora como saldremos de aquí. El Hammer Head esta destruido y no tenemos un radio, que hacemos tío?

-Ya vendrán por nosotros, al darse cuenta que no hemos llegado a Guylos, nos buscaran, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

La hora del incidente fue cerca de las 3:00 de la tarde. El sol en el desierto calentaba como un horno y se sentía como el mismo infierno. Se sentaron a la sombra de unas rocas que estaban cerca, pero aun así el calor era insoportable. El sudor corría en la cara de ambos como pequeños arroyos.

-Tengo hambre... tengo mucha sed

-Yo también... si no como algo moriré... – el estomago de Thomas gruñía y se escuchaba como una pequeña corrida de toros... o Dibisons???

-Y porque no vamos a buscar un poblado cerca o algo... un oasis

-No sabemos donde estamos. Si intentamos ir a algún lado nos perderemos más de lo que ya estamos. Además, si no encontramos rápido el pueblo o lo que sea que busquemos, moriríamos deshidratados. Mejor esperemos aquí

-Como.... como quisiera estar en casa de la abuela en estos momentos

-Tu abuela?? Y donde vive tu abuela??

-Cerca de las montañas, en un pequeño pueblo. En invierno se pueden ver  las montañas cubiertas de nieve... mi papá me llevaba todos los años y siempre me resfriaba...pero aunque hace un frió que cala los huesos... prefiero eso, a este calor infernal

-Por ese lado tienes razón... yo quisiera... – la mente de Thomas voló rápidamente – estar en las Playas del Sol, con una gran limonada y muchos hielos, refrescando mis pies en una piscina...

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se quedaran dormidos. Estaban exhaustos con todo eso del Hammer Head y el "secuestro" y todo lo que les había ocurrido, digno de una película de James Bond.

Cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde, Thomas se despertó. Ya no hacía tanto calor como en la tarde, pero eso era lo que temía. En el desierto, por el día se puede sentir un calor que te quema, pero por las noches el frío puede llegar a congelarte. Como sea, Thomas desvió su mirada al horizonte, solo para encontrarse con una atardecer de lo más bello. El cielo y las nubes estaban teñidos de color rosa y naranja. Era tan reconfortante y pareciera que la naturaleza le había dado un último regalo antes de morir en ese desolado lugar.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y alcanzo a divisar una silueta algo borrosa por el efecto del sol. Esa imagen comenzó a acercarse y a tomar forma. Era nada menos que el Blade Liger, seguido por un Gustav.  Faltó poco tiempo para que llegaran a ellos.

-Como nos encontraron?? – preguntó Thomas a Van al momento de llegar

-Tuvimos algo de sospechas, así que llamamos a Rudolph a la capital. El fue quien nos aclaró que no había llamado a Thomas

-Y mas raro aun fue cuando el Hammer Head desapareció de los radares – explicó la morena

-… Así que Moonbay y yo salimos a buscarlos

-Y podemos irnos ahora?? – Rebecca tenia cara de "moriré" – tengo hambre

-No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos te preparare mi súper "guisado a la Moonbay", aja!!

Thomas y Rebecca se fueron con Moonbay, mientras que Van les servía de escolta. Durante todo el viaje se la pasaron hablando de lo que les había pasado, de cómo lograron salir de la nave y de como casi mueren sepultados por esa ola de arena, sin olvidar el intenso calor.

Pasada la media noche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana...

-Yo soy la conductora del páramo... –Moonbay entonaba su típica canción

-Lala la la, lala la la la... – Rebecca le hacía segunda – Vamos tío Thomas, canta con nosotras

-Ejem... Van, en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la base – dijo por la radio

-_No estamos lejos, creo que en... 4 horas mas o menos. __Si no hubiéramos tomado el "atajo" que TU señalaste, no tardaríamos tanto_

-Que?!?!?... T-T

-Vamos Thomas, tenemos 4 horas para seguir cantando!!!!!

Siguieron avanzando por varios kilómetros, hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, algo con cañones y no los dejaría pasar fácilmente

-Ooohhh!!! – los tripulantes del Gustav recibieron un impacto

_-Moonbay, están bien??_

-Sin Van, pero que fue eso...

Van revisó su radar – _Son Rev Rapters. Son cerca de 20_

-20?? Pero porque tantos  - pregunta la chica de las trencitas

-Debe ser una tropa de reconocimiento. Talvez los siguieron mientras nos buscaban y ahora deciden atacar – argumentaba Thomas

_-Vamos Zeke!!!!!_

-Van, no podrás solo!! Rayos si tan solo tuviera mi Dibison

Van se preparó para enfrentar a los 20 Rev Rapters el solo.

El enemigo empezó cercándolo, pero Van para evitarlo, desplegó las aletas cortantes del Blade Liger y se abrió paso a través de ellos. Logro derribar a 1 pero aun quedaban 19 mas.

Moonbay trataba de ayudarlo con el Gustav, ya que su armadura es muy resistente y podría ayudar, y aunque no tenia las municiones suficientes, al menos intentaría hacer algo, pero cada vez que trataba acercarse a Van, los Rev  Rapters lo evitaban.

Los pilotos habían sido entrenados para enfrentar a conductores de la talla de Van, no eran tan buenos como el, pero le daban dura batalla y no serian vencidos fácilmente. Al cabo de una hora solo quedaban 7 Rav Rapters.

-Van lleva 1/2 hora peleando con ellos y no puede derribarlos a todos – comentaba Moonbay

-La capacidad de los pilotos es muy elevada, aun así Van esta logrando acabar con ellos 1 por 1 – Thomas se asombraba ante la resistencia de su amigo

-Ahora Zeke... destrucción!!!!

Van daba su último esfuerzo para derrotar a los raptores. Sin embargo, uno de ellos disparó a una de las patas del Blade Liger lo que hizo que se doblara un poco y cayera al suelo. El enemigo aprovechó para arremeter contra Van, que estaba tan cansado que no podía mover los controles, sus brazos estaban entumecidos, solo pedía 2 minutos para poder descansar y así terminaría con todos, pero nadie le daría tal tiempo. De pronto se escucha una voz por el radio...

-Arriba de ti niño!!!

-Eehhh??

 Van volvió en si y en 1 segundo logró levantarse y salvarse de ese ataque seguro, pero aun quedaban  7. Detrás de una pequeña colina apareció un Red Horn. Este se preparó para disparar y, utilizando los múltiples cañones y municiones de las que dispone, derribó de un solo tiro a 5 de los 7 Rev Rapters. En la confusión, Van aprovechó para derribar a los otros 2.

-Eso es!!!!

-Asi se hace tío Van!! 

Moonbay y Rebecca festejaban dando brincos mientras lo esperaban fuera del Gustav.

Aprovechando la algarabía y el ruido, el conductor del Red Horn intentó escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Van ya lo había visto.

-Hey tu!!! – toda clase de ruido desaprecio al decir Van esta frase – detente, tengo cosas que preguntarte 

Pero el conductor no le hizo caso

-Que te detengas te digo!!! Porque me ayudaste?? Ese Red Horn tiene el emblema de Hamat, porque atacaste a tus compañeros??

El conductor se detuvo. Luego, lentamente comenzó a dar vuelta y colocó la cabina del zoid lo mas cerca posible del suelo. Para esto, Van ya había bajado del Liger y el resto de sus compañeros estaba con él.

El piloto bajo de el, aun era oscuro pero podía verse levemente el rostro. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver la cara de esa persona....

-Es imposible...

-No... No puedes ser tú...

-Papá???...

Notas de la autora (que siempre hay)…

Un capítulo mas… me había demorado bastante, se me había perdido el fic, pero ya lo recupere!!

Podría ser un capitulo de relleno o lo pude haber escrito de otra manera, pero la razón por la que lo escribí así es por la última frase. Un día se me vino a la cabeza y pronto busqué donde ponerla. (Hay veces que me pongo muy dramática T-T).

Como autora les digo que los próximos capítulos se pueden volver un poco aburridos, medio dramáticos, pero les aseguro que después viene lo bueno ^.^

Espero que les haya gustado y pronto el _Capítulo 6: Equipo…_


	6. Equipo

Capitulo 6: Equipo…

El sol despuntaba en el este. Los primeros rayos del sol calentaban  las caras sorprendidas de los presentes. Los minutos en silencio parecían horas de eternidad. 

-En verdad eres tu... – Rebecca se atrevió a romper el silencio – eres tu mi papá???

El tipo solo agachó la cabeza y dijo – Haz crecido mucho... Rebecca...

El conductor en realidad era Irvine. Van al llamarlo a través del Liger supo que algo había  de extraño en ese Red Horn. Irvine no tuvo más alternativa que descubrirse; si escapaba, su comportamiento sería aun mas extraño.

 Al oír esas palabras, Rebecca sintió un gran alivio en su pecho y lo primero que hizo  fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo, abrazarlo como se abraza a un padre que no se ha visto por 6 años. El reaccionó algo tarde y poco a poco, pero con duda, empezó a rodearla con sus brazos. El resto que observaba la escena guardaba silencio y trataban de no molestar.

-Esto es tan tierno – comentaba Moonbay

-Creo que voy a llorar – decía Thomas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

Pasaron varios minutos. Parecía el reencuentro familiar perfecto, pero de un momento a otro, en menos de un segundo, el semblante en la cara de Rebecca cambió radicalmente. Parecía estar llena de furia. Se alejó bruscamente de Irvine y le lanzó un golpe hacia el pecho a lo que él, rápidamente con su mano detuvo el golpe y la empujó hacia atrás. Esta, por el impulso, caminó varios pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezar con una roca y caer al suelo. Todo esto pasó en menos de 5 segundos. Van, Thomas y Moonbay se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Qqqquuuuueeeee!!!!!!!!! – dijeron mientras lo veían todo

Irvine había actuado demasiado rápido, tanto, que no le había dado tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería. Moonbay rápidamente se acercó a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella se negó y se levantó por su propia cuenta para después sacudirse el polvo. Su cara no mostraba cambios y seguía viendo a Irvine de una manera fría. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo muy densa y era preciso hacer algo...

-Irvine, cuanto tiempo sin verte – Van habló de repente 

-Han sido muchos años, niño

-Sabía que eras tú. Tu eres la única persona que me llama así – Van simulaba una sonrisa forzada

-Y donde has estado todo este tiempo?? – le pregunta Thomas

-Bueno yo... – no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por Moonbay

-Chicos, porque mejor no vamos a la base, aun nos queda mucho camino para llegar. Así que, porque no mejor no procuramos llegar y después hablamos

-Me parece buena idea Moonbay, vámonos – responde Thomas

Todos se dispusieron a entrar a sus zoids correspondientes, cuando Irvine se da la vuelta y se fija en Rebecca

-Hey niña, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar 

Ella solo volteó la cabeza a otro lugar.

Emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la base, pero el ambiente era diferente; algo perturbador había y nadie estaba a gusto, en especial Rebecca.

-Porque estás tan callada?? Acaso esto no era lo que querías desde hace tiempo? – le pregunta Moonbay a la adolescente

-Si... pero no... en este tiempo... si no antes... y aunque aun tenía las ganas de verlo, ya me daba igual si lo encontraba  o no

-Pero porque lo golpeaste?? – Thomas interviene en la conversación de ambas mujeres

-Porque... estaba enojada. Enojada porque me dejó… y como se atreve a venir después de tanto tiempo, estaba bien sin él, bien!!! Ahora viene a recordarme tantas cosas... yo... no se...

El silencio invadió al Gustav y fue así durante todo el camino. Varias horas después llegaron a su destino donde Fine los esperaba impacientemente.

-Papi, papi!!!! – gritaba Dan con mucho entusiasmo mientras veía a Van bajar del Blade Liger

-Dan!!! Como te has portado, he?? Espero que bien... Fine...

-Van... al fin regresaron

-Hey, esperen un momento... – Irvine se acercó a ellos – muchas cosas pasaron en mi ausencia

-Irvine??? Pero como... tanto tiempo!!... – Fine lo recibió con un abrazo y la introducción a su pequeño – él es Dan... imagino que sabes quien es

-Por supuesto... es muy parecido a su padre

Luego de varias horas, tiempo en el que conversaron sobre la guerra y los días después a la caída del Saix, Irvine trató de recostarse pero no podía y aunque era muy noche y no había podido dormir, decidió ir a dar un paseo por ahí hasta llegar al comedor. Rebecca, que casualmente tampoco podía dormir, también fue a dar al mismo lugar

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir – dijo Irvine sin mirar a atrás, puesto que ya sabia quien estaba ahí – y siempre para dormir, pedías una taza de leche caliente

-Eso lo recuerdas bien, pero no recordaste hacer ciertas cosas... – ella se acerco al horno de microondas para precisamente calentar un vaso de leche

-Lista para hablar???

-Esperaba que lo dijeras

-Pues entonces empieza... dime todo lo que quieras,  bueno  o malo...  – el mercenario se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar

-Entonces... yo... yo… te odio!!!! Como fuiste capaz de dejarme aquí sola cuando más te necesitaba. No sabes como le pedía al cielo todas las noches que regresaras, pero creo que me escucharon muy tarde. No sabes como fueron para mí los días al inicio de la guerra. Nadie me hacía caso, todos estaban en sus asuntos. Creí que habías muerto y que ahora estaba huérfana. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que me abandonaste para que otros se hicieran cargo de mí, ya que para ti, yo era una carga

-Rebeca, pero que tonterías dices

-Digo lo que pienso, no era eso lo que querías?

-Tú no sabes por lo que pase yo también

-Y tu tampoco sabes por lo que pase!!! Siempre fue así, nunca has estado en los eventos importantes de mi vida... tu no me enseñaste a caminar, no me enseñaste a escribir y menos a conducir un zoid. Nunca has estado ahí...

-Basta!!! Donde esta la niña de 10 años que era mi hija??

-Murió hace 6 cuando te vio caer por ese risco

-Aquí vamos de nuevo... no quiero que comencemos a pelear... solo te diré que las circunstancias no me permitieron esta aquí cuando quise, y si no lo estuve fue porque la guerra me lo impidió

-Pero eso fue 2 años después del accidente!! Donde estuviste ese tiempo? Seguro vagando por ahí, esperando el tiempo para recogerme, como un paquete en el correo– palabras muy fuertes salían de la boca de la joven de 16 años, quien había acumulado tanto desprecio hacia su padre.  Ahora discutía con él en un comedor y vistiendo pijamas

-Que estas diciendo tu...... – Irvine contuvo si ira, sabía que si le alzaba la voz o intentaba reprenderla de algún modo, solo aumentaría su desprecio hacia él - Solo te diré que ciertas cosas suelen pasar y que no está en nuestras manos el decidirlas, sino que el destino elige por nosotros

-Nunca pensé que creyeras en el destino

-No digo que creo, si no que… yo... per… – el 'bip' del horno de microondas creo un paso en la conversación. Irvine se quedó con las palabras en la boca, hasta que decidió hablar - per... per…doname..... perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, no imagine que pensaras así. Mejor iniciemos de cero y olvidemos esto, como... como la familia que somos… como un equipo

Rebecca bajó la mirada, se dirigió donde él y lo tomó por el brazo

-Papá... – lo abrazó aun mas fuerte – recuerdas cuando me leías cuentos??

-Solo porque mi madre me obligaba a hacerlo y no creas que me gustaba

-Y cuando en invierno me llevabas a ver la nieve??

-Si... siempre te enfermabas

-Y cuando me golpee la cabeza y me compraste mi casco

-Si... que por cierto te quedaba grande

-Y cuando....

La conversación se extendió a altas horas de la noche, hasta que Rebecca se quedó dormida. Irvine la llevó a su habitación y la cobijó bien... pero por otro lado, en otra habitación... se escuchaba una respiración agitada

-Ah, ah, ah, ah...

-Que te pasa Fine?

-Van... no se... es algo en mi pecho... tengo miedo... mucho miedo... algo esta apunto de pasar... y no es bueno...

-Tiene que ver con el Death Saurer  o el Death Stinger???

-No... esto es algo diferente... puedo sentirlo en la tierra y en el cielo...

Fine tenía uno de esos presentimientos que muchas veces suelen advertir acerca del peligro, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía... pasaría mucho tiempo antes de saber claramente que era todo lo que pasaba en el Planeta Zi...

-Zoid Eve...

-Que te pasa Liese??

-Nada... solo pensé en algo... no es nada Raven

Incluso Liese podía sentirlo... que podría ser tan malo???

Algo se agita bajo la tierra.....

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Y como siempre, notas de la autora…

Les digo que este capítulo está muy cursi, no es de mi total agrado, pero algo tenía que hacer con el final del capítulo anterior para unirlo con el resto de la historia (todo por poner una frase). En fin, ahora sí con este final empieza la verdadera historia… no se si les haya gustado, a mi no tanto (no concibo a los personajes en una escena así)… pero bueno (es tierno ^-^)…

Eeeh… me gustaría comentarles mas sobre mi personaje creado. Si no quieres leer esto, no importa, pero pasa al siguiente capitulo!!!

Su nombre es Rebecca, llamada así por la pequeña hermana de Irvine. Lo sé, en el anime se llama Elena, pero en el manga es Rebecca; hice una pequeña encuesta y Rebecca ganó. Sus padres son Irvine y Julia, ambos mercenarios. Su madre murió cuando era pequeña (no revelaré mas detalles de esto). Sobre su carácter; es fuerte. Se crió 'libre', sin el cuidado de sus padres, solo de sus tutores a los que llama 'tíos'. Hice un colage de temperamentos: extrovertida, alegre, activa, algo rencorosa, enojona, valiente, impulsiva, arrebatada. De todo un poco, jejeje…

Ya no los molestare mas, es solo para que se enteren un poco de porque hay veces actuara de cierta forma. Sobre su pasado, ese lo revelaré mas adelante. 


	7. Un nuevo Saix: el relampago blanco

Capitulo 7: Un  nuevo Saix: el relámpago blanco

2 meses han pasado desde el incidente del Hammer Head. Por alguna extraña razón, los combates entre ambos ejércitos habían cesado cada vez más hasta ser casi nulos en días, incluso semanas. Fue por ello que Van y compañía decidieron pasar un día tranquilo al lado de una hermosa laguna.

-Papi, papi, papi, vamos a jugar!!! -  gritaba un impaciente Dan

-Espera... necesito descansar un poco

-Vamos papá, juguemos con la pelota

-................ esta bien... llama a Zeke  y juguemos

Por otro lado, Fine y Moonbay preparaban el almuerzo

-Dan esta lleno de energía, tanta que ha dejado agotado a Van, y míralo que él es muy enérgico – comentaba la morena

-Así es, 'de tal palo tal astilla'

-Jajajajajaja – ambas mujeres rieron, pero cerca de la laguna, otra mujer reventaba en maldiciones

-Estúpidos, peces!!!! Porque no muerden el anzuelo!!! _(NDA: no les ha tocado que cuando van a pescar, no logran pescar nada?!?!)_

-Porque saben que si lo hacen, morirán

-Papá..... porque no, en lugar de estar ahí contemplando el cielo, vienes y me ayudas!!!

-Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca... en la pesca se necesitan 2 cosas muy importantes: una caña de pescar y paciencia... tu no tienes esta última...además, para que quieres un pez???

-Porque quiero comerlo ¬¬"

-Porque no haces lo que Thomas...

Thomas, al igual que Rebecca, iba de pesca. Pasó frente a ellos vistiendo un típico sombrero con anzuelos y cargando la caña de pescar y una cubeta con carnada. Era realmente gracioso verlo desfilar, ya que siendo un hombre completamente dedicado a su país y al ejército y  un día verlo sin esos atuendos que suele vestir, no tenía precio. Se sentó en el pasto, preparó un anzuelo, lo arrojó al agua y se puso a esperar. Se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y los saludó agitando sus brazos. 

-Además – continuó Irvine – si sigues moviéndote de esa forma dentro del agua, espantarás aun mas a los peces, porque mejor no te duermes – y dicho esto, se volteó hacia un lado y se acostó en forma fetal, en parte porque quería dormir y  también por burlarse de ella. _(NDA: odio que mis hermanos hagan eso)_

-No me importa... 

De vuelta con Moonbay y Fine

-Que bueno que Irvine y Rebecca arreglaron sus diferencias

-Si, no es bueno ver a una familia separada... y en especial ellos, que solo se tienen el uno al otro en estos momentos

Todos continuaron con sus actividades. De pronto, Van se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo, lo mismo Dan y Zeke; le siguieron Thomas y Irvine

-Que esta pasando?? –Pregunta Moonbay

-Mira hacia arriba – le responde Fine

Un imponente Whale King se alzaba sobre sus cabezas

-Es la insignia imperial

-Whale King grande – lo señalaba Dan

-Si... muy grande – le decía su padre

Corte a: abordo del Whale King

-Hermano!!!

-Mayor, que ha dicho??

-Lo siento, Coronel Schwarz – Thomas asumió una posición de saludo

-Tanto tiempo y aun no aprendes a llamarme correctamente – Karl le dio un codazo a su hermano menor

-Y porque esta aquí, Coronel Schwarz??

-El Dr. D me llamó y me pidió que pasara por ustedes a estas coordenadas, no me especificó el asunto, pero al parecer por su tono de voz, parecen buenas noticias

-Esperemos a llegar a allá

Les tomó alrededor de una hora el llegar a la base de Cabeza de Dragón, lugar donde ya los esperaban el Dr. D y el Coronel Hermann.

-Que bueno que llegan!!! – el Dr. D agitaba los brazos desde una plataforma para después bajar por un tubo, tal y como lo hacen los bomberos

-A su edad y haciendo esos truquitos – comentaba Moonbay

-Bienvenidos a la base – Hermann los recibía con el clásico saludo militar y los recién llegados le devolvían el saludo de igual manera – será mejor no hacerlos esperar, O'Connel prepare la sala de conferencias

-Enseguida señor.

-Síganme por favor

Todos siguieron a Hermann. Al dirigirse a la sala de conferencias, todos se preguntaban porque los llamarían Hermann y el Dr. D. Estaban a punto de averiguarlo

-Bien, damas y caballeros, iremos al grano. Les tenemos 2 noticias, una buena y una mala. La mala es que, la razón por la que últimamente la Guardia Real de Hamat no nos ha atacado que porque esta reuniendo a sus tropas en un lugar especifico. O'Connel, gráficas por favor

-Si señor – el ahora Capitán, pasó a apretar un botón que bajaría una pantalla – estas son imágenes tomadas hace unas semanas por uno de nuestros satélites de los puntos KF 017. Es algo así como un valle rodeado de una formación rocosa muy peculiar, de apenas unos cuantos kilómetros llamado "Valle de Vinora", como ven, parece normal. – luego pasó a la siguiente diapositiva – Este es el mismo lugar tomado apenas hace 2 días

-Señor... – Rebecca alzó la mano – que son esos puntitos que se ven ahí??

-Esos son zoids

-QUE!!!!!! – todos quedaron impresionados al ver el número de "puntitos" en la imagen

-Deben ser mas de 5000

-De hecho, Mayor Schwarz (recuerden, es Thomas), calculamos aproximadamente unos 9000 o 10000

-Pero... si intentaran atacarnos en estos momentos con ese ejercito, nos derrotarían fácilmente – reflexionaba Van

-Es por eso que hemos ideado una estrategia, y dejaré que el Dr. D se encargue de explicarles

-Verán, es cierto, son muuuuchos zoids. Nuestro plan se basa en varias partes: paralización y ataque. La primera fase consiste en infiltrarnos en ese valle con un solo zoid y desde adentro detener a la mayor cantidad de zoids posible y después atacar al resto con nuestras propias fuerzas.

-Un solo zoid?? Que es, 'SuperZoid'?? Y como piensan hacer eso – pregunta Irvine

-En conjunto, científicos imperiales y republicanos idearon un arma especial para este caso, que será capaz de detener a los zoids. Aun no tiene nombre pero les aseguro que pronto lo tendrá.

-Dr. D… – Rebecca volvió a levantar la mano – y como piensan pasar a través de todos esos zoids?? Que no el ataque es desde adentro??

-Para eso los mande llamar, síganme

El Dr. D los condujo a través de un gran pasillo hasta un hangar que estaba cerrado.

-No los haré esperar mas... les presento – con el toque de un botón las puertas comenzaron a abrirse – al nuevo Silent Saix, tadaaaaaaa…

-Ooooohhhh... – todos estaban anonadados ante el zoid de color blanco, se veía tan hermoso desde el ángulo en el que estaban

-Nos basamos en la plataforma del Lightning Saix, solo que tiene nuevos aditamentos: un camuflaje óptico que lo hace capaz de confundirse con el ambiente, además de que posee el mismo sistema anti-radar que el Storm Sworder tipo Stealth, capaz de pasar por cualquier terreno sin ser detectado... silencioso como una sombra y rápido como el rayo, de aquí su nombre

-Wow!! O_o

-Nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo en tan poco tiempo, pero aun así les aseguro que trabaja a un 100%, no es maravilloso, jajajajajajaja – el anciano reía para dar realce a su discurso

-Su misión será infiltrase con el arma que paralizará a los zoids sin ser detectado – finalizaba Hermann

-Insisto, porque nos trajeron aquí?? – Moonbay se llevaba los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras daba un gran bostezo

-Debido al poco tiempo que teníamos, no preparamos a un piloto para este zoid, así que, siendo el único con experiencia, te pedimos Irvine que lo conduzcas – dijo el Dr. D

-Yo???

-Esperen – de nuevo Rebecca alzó la mano – pido su permiso para pilotear al Silent Saix, señor

-Jovencita, sabe el riesgo que implica esta misión?? – Hermann la cuestionaba en un tono no muy agradable de voz

-Sí, señor

-Irvine, que piensas hacer?? – dijo Van

-Pues... – este cruzó los brazos – hagan lo que quieran, pueden darle una oportunidad si quieren... a mi no me pregunten

-Esto nos llevará algo de tiempo... 

Hermann quería hacer las cosas correctamente, pero sin herir a nadie en el proceso, en este caso a Rebecca. Ya en varias ocasiones había hablado con ella y le parecía una buena chica, muy hábil. A Irvine parecía no impórtale, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por la petición tan precipitada de su hija. ¿Le darán una oportunidad?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (a mi la verdad me gusto mucho). Su servidora no tiene mucho que decir. 

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas, donaciones, tomatazos, etc., etc., dejen reviews.

Ah!... Coma frutas y verduras y cuídense de la gripe en este invierno.


	8. Ruinas bajo la tierra

Capitulo 8: Ruinas bajo la tierra

-Esto nos llevará algo de tiempo...  – Hermann no quería negar ese permiso, no sin antes averiguar ciertas cosas – Señorita, venga conmigo.

Rob la condujo hacia fuera, para poder hacerle varias preguntas

-Solo quiero saber una cosa... Porque quiere conducir ese zoid??

-Bueno... porque quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mi, en especial mi padre. Pero por sobre todo, quiero que confíen en mi.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Es que siempre me tratan como a una niña y ya no lo soy. Me dicen lo que haga sin siquiera preguntarme si quiero hacerlo, no me prestan atención y todo eso me hace sentir menos.

-Y que gana con conducir al Silent Saix?

-Respeto. Si logro demostrarles que puedo cumplir con una misión, cualquiera que sea, sé que me tomaran más en cuenta. He peleado con el Lightning Saix, se manejarlo, no en su totalidad, pero sé hacerlo, tengo las aptitudes para hacerlo, pero si nunca me dejan pelear en una verdadera batalla, nunca voy a poder sacar mi verdadero potencial. 

-Así que todo esto se trata sobre poder o no, respeto mas que nada. La comprendo señorita y si me disculpa,  hablaré con el resto, les pediré su opinión.

-Pero Coronel...

-No se preocupe. Sus intenciones son sinceras y parece tener muchas ganas para hacerlo, por mi usted tiene una oportunidad, pero debo consultar al resto sobre mi decisión.

Hermann se encaminó hacia dentro donde todos esperaban cual era el acuerdo al que habían llegado… o por lo menos saber de que habían hablado

-Hablé con ella y fue muy sincera en sus razones para pedir pilotear al Silent Saix, pero ahora les pregunto ¿Qué piensan de ella? ¿Le permitirán hacerlo?

-Bueno… – Thomas fue el primero en hablar – es una misión peligrosa, no creo que ella este calificada para hacerlo, necesita experiencia

-Y experiencia es lo que pide. Van, tu que opinas

-No lo se, tal ves deberíamos darle una oportunidad, pero no hay que dejarla sola. Concuerdo con lo que dice Thomas, es una misión peligrosa y ella no tiene experiencia

Moonbay se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia donde hablaba este trío de hombres – en todo caso, quien tiene que dar su aprobación es Irvine, él es su padre

-Que?!?! – este se encontraba recargado en la pared y el comentario de Moonbay lo hizo reaccionar

-Es cierto Irvine, tu no has dicho nada – le reclamaba Fine

-Mmmm…. Desde pequeña fue muy caprichosa... así que pueden ponerle la prueba que quieran, ella aceptará, por mi no hay problema, es hora de que sea responsable de sus actos

-Has dado en el punto. – Comenta Hermann- Ella lo que quiere es sentirse libre y que ustedes estén orgullosa de ella

-Pero lo estamos - dijo Moonbay

-Pero no se lo demuestran, ella quiere estar en batalla con ustedes, pero no se lo permiten

-Pero si lo hacemos es para protegerla – Thomas se levanta de su asiento y coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa

-Pero eso no es lo que quiere. La hacen sentir menos. Ella realmente quiere estar con ustedes, pelear y cree que si permitimos que haga esta misión ustedes la tomaran más  en cuenta

-No lo sabíamos, no sabíamos que pensaba de esa manera – ante esta frase todos voltearon a ver a Irvine

-No me miren así, recuerden que me perdí estos últimos años de su vida y por eso me odia

-De acuerdo. Rebecca, puedes pasar– ella entró inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre – todos han acordado darte una oportunidad. Tendrás 5 días para entrenar antes de que el  nuevo cañón sea implantado al Saix, entendido?

-Entendido señor, y gracias a todos, no lo voy a defraudar

-Eso esperamos jovencita – añadió Karl

Todo quedó en un ambiente muy agradable y el silencio se hizo presente varios segundos, hasta que Fine comenzó a tambalearse. Trató de tomarse de la pared pero no pudo. Justo antes de caer, Van logro alcanzarla

-Fine! Estas bien? – Van la tomó por la espalda

-La tierra... puedo sentirlo,  es una sensación de terror... Van

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse. Era un terremoto. Rápidamente todos buscaron refugio debajo de los zoids o de lo que pudiera ser (NDA: recuerden, están en un hangar). El movimiento se estaba incrementando. Los andamios que estaban en el techo comenzaron a caer, uno de ellos casi aplasta a Thomas. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar y todo aquello era solo ruido y confusión. La sacudida duro exactamente 1 minuto, que pareció una hora.

-Todos están bien?!?! – gritaba Karl Schwarz 

-Necesito ayuda!! – decía desesperadamente Moonbay – mi pie quedó atrapado!

-Rebecca estas bien?

-Si papá, pero hay que ayudar a la tía Moonbay

-Fine... te encuentras bien?? – pregunta preocupado su esposo

-Van... busca a Dan, rápido

-No te preocupes, él esta con Zeke, pero tu estas bien?? 

Ella negaba con la cabeza – algo me hace sentir miedo, pero no se que es

Avisos comenzaron a escucharse por los altavoces en toda la base.

-_Atención soldados, regresen a sus puestos, regresen a la base inmediatamente_

_-Fuego en el sector 6 y 8_

_-Las puertas de acceso a las zonas 2 y 3 están sin funcionar_

-Rayos, hay trabajo que hacer – y O'Connel se rascaba la cabeza 

Podía escucharse mucho barullo ella afuera, lo cual llamó la atención de Rebecca, que se sacudió y corrió hacia la puerta principal, que estaba medio cerrada. Al salir se encontró con cientos de soldados en la cerca que delimitaba el perímetro de la base. Se podía escuchar que todos hablaban y estaban sorprendidos. Llamó a todos en el hangar para que fueran  a ver. Logró abrirse camino entre todos los soldados hasta llegar a la cerca.

_-Por favor. Repito, todos regresen a sus puestos_

-Pero que esta pasando aquí

-Dr. D, usted tiene que ver esto – decía uno de los soldados

Lo que se encontraba frente a ellos era  lo que parecían ser antiguas ruinas que emergieron durante el terremoto. Poco a poco los soldados se retiraron, pero Van y el resto se quedaron a ver

-Pero que tenemos aquí – decía el Dr. D tratando de examinar y descifrar las columnas que salían desde el suelo

-Fine!!! Fine!!!

Van comenzó a llamarla. Esta cayó en un estado casi sonámbulo y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las ruinas.  Al detenerse frente a una de esas columnas y tocarla, esta se iluminó en muchos colores. La tierra comenzó a acomodarse, haciéndose un embudo desde el centro hacia los bordes, haciendo caer la tierra como en un gran reloj de arena. El problema era que Fine aun seguía ahí. Van corrió para alcanzarla y tomarla de un brazo. Lo logró pero ahora el estaba cayendo junto con ella. Thomas se lanzó y logró tomarlo de un pie, pero ahora él estaba resbalando junto con ellos. Parecía que no iba  a acabar. Por último, Irvine y Rebecca lo tomaron cada uno por un pie y los jalaron hasta sacarlos de ahí.

2 horas después en la enfermería

-Ay...

-Hasta que despiertas – le decía la "chica de las trencitas" que también estaba hospitalizada

-Moonbay, que paso?

-No lo recuerdas?, míralo por la ventana

Fine se asomó moviendo un poco las cortinas – son ruinas

-Así es, aparecieron después del terremoto. El Dr. D las está examinando

-Ahora pasaré a bajarte Van

-De acuerdo Dr. D

Utilizando a Van y bajándolo por una cuerda, colocarían una cámara en el centro de las nuevas ruinas para poder observar mejor, ya que era peligroso estar ahí con la constantes replicas sacudiendo la tierra. Van realizó la tarea de manera exitosa

-Listo Dr. D, súbame – y este jaló la cuerda para dar aviso de que había terminado

Después de subir a Van, se dirigieron a la sala de controles para ver las imágenes que estaban siendo enviadas por la cámara, cuando Fine se presentó

-Mami!!! – Dan estaba feliz de ver a su madre

-Dan, estas aquí

-Fine, llegas  justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de ver lo que hay en las ruinas – la recibía el Dr. D – muy bien, aquí vamos

Solo basto con presionar un botón y las señales comenzaron a llegar

-Esta muy oscuro

-Ya no mas Thomas... "y se hizo la luz" – el ancianito presiono otro botón y unos potentes reflectores se encendieron en el interior de las ruinas – bien comenzare a girar poco a poco

Y así lo hizo, todo parecía normal, como unas ruinas comunes, hasta que Fine le pidió que se detuviera en una pared con un escrito y un dibujo extraños.

-Espere

-Que pasa Fine – pregunta Van

-Eso... ese dibujo... son zoids??

-Eso parece

-Las escrituras no parecen zoidianas... pero logro entenderlas… "Mar y tierra", eso dice, creo – Fine hacia unas muecas y se tomaba el mentón  tratando de entender esos escritos

-Mar y tierra, y eso que quiere decir? – dijo el Coronel Hermann

-Todo esta borrado, no logra entenderse muy bien – se excusaba la zoidiana

-Por suerte aquí tenemos a uno de los mejores científicos del Planeta Zi, no es así Dr. D?? – lo codeaba Thomas

-Bueno, yo... tratare de hacer algo

Los siguientes 5 días serian los más excitantes de la semana.

Con el nuevo descubrimiento de la ruinas, Fine y el Dr. D tenían mucho en que trabajar. Los escritos no eran muy claros, parecían tener mas tiempo de lo que normalmente tenían las ruinas en promedio. 

Se encontró un nuevo pasaje en una de las paredes, guiándolos a una nueva cámara que tenía un especial y gran dibujo, diferente a los otros. Un par de zoids teniendo una batalla en el cielo. No entendían lo que quería decir, ya que los zoids no eran conocidos, no se parecían al Death Saurer o a algún otro zoid de proporciones apocalípticas. Y no parecían 100% zoids, eran realmente extraños, pero aun no tenían respuestas.

Por otra parte, Rebecca estaba siendo sujeta a una intensa preparación para lo que seria la "misión del año" (al menos para ella, digo), que si lograba completarse, estarían a un paso de ganar la guerra de mas de 4 años y que tantas vidas había costado ya. El entrenamiento era desde levantarse muy temprano y correr, hasta hacerle exámenes psicológicos y  de salud; desde saber controlar a la perfección al Silent Saix, hasta tener un combate múltiple, y siendo una "principiante", no era nada fácil avanzar de cero a un nivel profesional en tan pocos días. 

En estas últimas pruebas podía durar horas tratando de dominar la velocidad y las fases de transición de una velocidad a otra, del descanso a la velocidad máxima o pasar de ésta al reposo total. Era realmente un entrenamiento intensivo. Obviamente todos la apoyaban. 

El último día, tuvo que enfrentarse a Blade Liger, Dibison y Lightning Saix a la vez. Esto probaría que tanto había avanzado y la capacidad del nuevo Saix. Y aunque estaba sola, tenía la habilidad de poderse camuflajear, así que no estaba en tanta desventaja. Sin embargo, le tomó muchas horas y muchos combates el derrotar a por lo menos 2 de los 3 zoids. No pudo con los 3, pero aprendió mucho y estaba lista para lo que viniera.

¿Pero todos estarán listos para lo que viene? 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Whoa, notas de la autora:

Cada vez me gusta mas y mas (digo, soy la autora, tiene que gustarme, sino, para que la escribo ¬¬"). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Como saben, todos sus comentarios, quejas, burlas (porque no), aportaciones, criticas constructivas y destructivas, las pueden dejar en forma de reviews, o escribirme un mail a digolet@hotmail.com


	9. El cañon de pulso magnetico

Capítulo 9: El Cañón de Pulso Magnético

Había mucho ajetreo en la base Cabeza de Dragón. Algo estaba pasando. El ruido hizo despertar a Rebecca  de un largo y reparador sueño, muy necesitado y merecido. Asi en pijamas, se levantó y salió al pasillo. Con la cara aun somnolienta, esperó a que alguien pasara y le informara que estaba pasando.

-Que no hay alguien aquí?!?!?! – gritó fuertemente, pero nadie le hizo caso. Comenzó a perder los estribos cuando pasó corriendo un soldado frente a ella. – Hey, Hey!!!!

-Que?? – el soldado se detiene

-Que esta pasando, acaso es otro terremoto???

-No. Parece que llegó un cargamento desde el Imperio de Guylos, todos estan muy emocionados – dicho esto, el soldado se alejó

-Podrá ser...

Regresó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas e ir a ver ese nuevo cargamento. Mientras tanto en el hangar...

-Con cuidado, eso es!!!! Ahora coloquenlo sobre el Silent Saix e inicien con la instalación!!! – el Dr. D daba algunas instrucciones

-Buenos dias Rebecca

-Buenos tía Moonbay. Que tanto esta pasando??

-Oh Rebecca, lista para iniciar las pruebas??? – le preguntó el Dr. D

-Que??? Mas pruebas??

Después del desayuno, todos fueron convocados de nuevo por el Dr. D a la sala de conferencias con la intención de explicarles el funcionamiento del nuevo cañón.

-Como pudieron ver, el cañón ya está aquí y está siendo instalado, por lo que podremos probarlo de inmediato – argumentaba Hermann sentado al frente de una gran mesa ovalada y el resto de los presentes a su alrededor 

-Sin mas preámbulos, comenzaré con la explicación – el Dr. D procedió a mostrar en una gran monitor una simulación sobre lo que haría el tan mencionado cañón – esto es por lo que hemos trabajado. En realidad este proyecto ya se tenía desde hace tiempo, pero debido a las circunstancias que se presentaron, debimos adelantarlo. Damas y caballeros, les presento el Cañon de pulso magnético.

-Oooooooohhhhhh!!!!!!!! Cañón de pulso magnético!! – dijeron todos al unisono (que es esto, Plaza Sesamo??) 

-Si el nombre les asombró, esperen a ver lo que hace, jajajajajajaja

-De nuevo esa risa... – la vedad es que Moonbay no la soportaba

-Bueno, su funcionamiento tiene dos fases: recolección y paralización. Para la primera parte utilizamos el mismo mecanismo que utilizó el Death Saurer para recolectar las partículas eléctricas del ambiente: por medio de un abanico. Este cañón tiene integrado algo similar. Ahora, la parte central de este cañón son estas 2 placas de metal que funcionaran como un condensador de particulas.

-Un que??? – pregunta Moonbay

-Un condensador, un almacen para las particulas. – continuó el Dr. D -Cuando sean recabadas se iran automáticamente a ese lugar, para lo cual esta calculado un tiempo de 30 segundos. Para la segunda fase se accionará un imán creado con un material muy raro y especial que estará en los extremos superiores de las placas de metal. Al estar recolectando las particulas, estas automáticamente seran atraidas por los polos de los imanes, cambiandoles la polaridad de la carga. Por último, con las cargas almacenadas, solo bastará aplicarles algo de energía para que sean liberadas en todas direcciones. El propósito de cambiarles la polaridad es que, al ser liberadas, las partículas serán atraidas por los campos magnéticos de los core de los zoids enemigos. Al introducirse al zoid, buscaran los sistemas de combate y movimiento y los paralizarán. A esto lo llamamos "partículas inteligentes". Hemos calculado toda esta operación en un tiempo aproximado de 2 minutos a 2 minutos y medio.

-Al cabo de este tiempo, nuestras tropas deben estar preparadas para atacar a los zoids que no hayan sido alcanzados por la potencia del cañón. – finalizó Hermann

-Y es así como funciona, dudas? – el científico miraba en todas direcciones las caras atónitas de los presentes

-??????.... ustedes entendieron algo chicos?? – Moonbay se rascaba la cabeza

-Yo tengo una pregunta – Rebecca levantó la mano

-A ti vamos a tener que pagarte por levantar la mano, niña – le reprochaba su padre

-Papá...... mi duda es, Dr. D, si dice que estas partículas buscan el core de los zoids y paralizan sus sistemas, como harán para que el Silent Saix no sea paralizado??

-Buena pregunta. Claro que esto lo tuvimos presente. En este caso, el core del Saix esta protegido con un material especial que repele a las partículas, por eso no hay peligro que este sea paralizado.

-Resumiendo en pocas palabras – Hermann se levanta de su asiento – El Silent Saix, utilizando su camuflaje, tratará de llegar a esta posición – mostrando un mapa – donde suponemos estan concentrados la mayor cantidad de zoids enemigos y accionará el cañón. Inmediatamente terminada la operación, atacaremos. Entendido??

-Si señor!!!

-Una última pregunta Coronel Hermann – Van se detiene antes de salir de la sala –Porque no utilizar el Cañón Gravitacional??

-Lo que pretendemos hacer es detenerlos, mas no matarlos. El Cañón gravitacional es un arma de destrucción masiva, no queremos matar al enemigo, no queremos convertirnos en asesinos. Por esa razón no utilizamos el Cañon Gravitacional

Después de esta larga plática, de la que pocos entendieron mucho, se dirigieron al hangar guiados por O'Connel, sin esperarse que a la mitad del camino, la tierra comenzaría a moverse.... otra vez

Rapidamente buscaron refugio debajo de algo que pudiera resistir. Nuevamente el temblor duró 1 minuto, esta vez no provocó tantos destrozos como el primero, ocurrido días anteriores.

-Acaso esto de los terremotos se hará muy frecuente?? – decía Irvine

A lo lejos podía escucharse al Dr. D gritar enérgicamente y en un tono furioso

-Como permitieron que se cayera!!! Ahora, levantenlo de nuevo, quiero ese cañón sobre el Silent Saix en menos de 3 horas, ENTENDIDO?!?!?!?!?

-No me gustaría encontrarme con el Dr. D con ese genio en estos momentos – expresaba Van

-Dr. D!!!! Dr. D!!!! – gritaba un soldado que venía entrando corriendo desde afuera

-QUE QUIERES!!!!!

-Este.... Dr., las.... las ruinas.... ya no estan, desaparecieron

-Como que desaparecieron?!?!

-Las ruinas... – Fine salió inmediatamente solo para confirmar que lo que decía el soldado era verdad.

-Debieron hundirse por completo durante el terremoto – dijo Van

Ya no quedaba mas que hacer. Sin ruinas que explorar se había terminado toda esperanza de poder entenderlas algun día.

La instalacion del cañón fue todo un éxito, ahora solo quedaba someterlo a prueba. Para esto, la Primera División Terrestre del Ejercito Imperial, al mando del Coronel Karl Schwarz se ofreció para la prueba, sin ignorar a los ya conocidos Blade Liger, Dibison y Lightning Saix que  querían probar la potencia del cañón por sí mismos.

-Solo oprime el botón verde que esta en los controles y será todo – eran las últimas instrucciones para Rebecca

-Solo tengo una duda – habla Van por el radio – cuanto tiempo duran los efectos del cañón en los zoids, Dr. D??

-Mínimo 2 semanas

-2 SEMANAS!!!! Eso es....

-No se preocupe Mayor Thomas, para eso creamos un programa que activará todos los sistemas de nuevo, le digo que tenemos todo bien friamente calculado, no se preocupen

-Bien, que empiece la prueba

Karl ordenó a sus tropas que se alinearan en posición de ataque para que a su orden, se dirigieran en contra de la joven

-Ahora!!!!!

La división de cerca 30 zoids (solo era una parte del pelotón) arremetieron contra el Silent Saix. Rebecca sin pensarlo, oprimió el botón verde. Inmediatamente 2 varas de metal salieron del dorso del Saix y se elevaron varios metros hacia arriba; medían cerca de 7 metros cada una. 2 mas salieron de los costados del zoid para sujetarlo al suelo. El abanico comenzó a  dar vueltas y a recolectar las partículas, pero mientras eso pasaba la tropa de zoids comenzó a atacarla. Pasaron 30 segundos para la recolección.

Se necesitaba de fuerza para mantener controlado al Saix y en una posición estable. 

Aquello era un espectáculo de luces blancas y azules rodeando aquellas varas de metal. Cuando creó que era ya un tiempo prudente, la joven liberó las partículas siguiendo el procedimiento dado por el Dr. D y el efecto de aquella arma se hizo notar en el ambiente en una forma de cadena de luz. "Efecto cadena" fue como lo llamaron. Inmediatamente los zoids fueron unidos unos a otros por una cadena magnética, siendo paralizados al instante.

Solo habían pasado 20 segundos desde la liberación de la partículas, y Rebecca comenzó a tener problemas, la fuerza era demaciada que no pudo contenerla y apagó el cañón.

-Estas bien Rebecca?!?!?

-Si papá. – respondía por el radio – Pero..... lo siento Coronel Hermann, no pude resistir mas

-Es natural, es la primer vez que utilizas semejante arma. Sin embargo, para esta prueba el tiempo que duró activado fue perfecto, pero se necesitará mas tiempo para poder abarcar la cantidad de kilómetros que se pretende. Necesitarás mas entrenamiento, pero la felicito, lo hizo muy bien. Ahora regrese y descanse un poco, que solo tiene 2 días para perfeccionar el ataque, antes de que iniciemos con la misión.

Después de esto, el Dr. D pasó a activar los sistemas de los zoids paralizados utilizando un disquette que los habilitaba. Hecho todo este procedimiento, de alrededor 1 hora y media, todos regresaron a la base a descansar por un rato, para después dar los toques finales a tan masivo plan de ataque.

-Esta vez creo que si lograremos obtener la victoria!!! – Thomas decía optimista mientras daba palmadas a las espaldas de Van y Irvine

-Tienes razón, solo espero que a última hora todo salga bien

-Hey, desconfias de Rebecca?? Acaso ya olvidaste de que quien estas hablando?? – se mostraba un Irvine un poco molesto

-Vaya – sale Moonbay de un "X" lugar – a eso le llamo "orgullo de padre"

-Gggrrrrr...??? – gruñó Zeke (NDA: que no se porque gruñe)

Todos reian ante el comentario de Moonbay. Por primera vez en algunas horas, se sentía un aire de tranquilidad y paz.. Pero las risas callaron cuando al entrar al hangar se encontraron con  Fine, quien estaba con una cara larga sosteniendose de la pared.

-Van, podemos hablar un momento – este se acercó a ella y se dirigieron a un lugar en donde pudieran estar solos

-No son buena noticias??

-No. No es eso, estoy cansada. Lo que quiero decirte es que con el terremoto de esta mañana surgieron nuevas ruinas y  ya que las que estaban fuera de la base desaparecieron, el Dr. D irá a hacer una inspección rápida en aquellas y me ofrecí a acompañarlo

-Fine...

-Partiremos mañana por la mañana

-Y donde se encuetran?

-A 1500 kilometors de aquí, cerca de la Montaña de Pallas

-Es demaciado lejos... supongo que no regresaran antes de la batalla. Quien cuidara a Dan??

-Moonbay me dijo que ella se encargaba de eso

-Fine... – Van quedó mudo. El silencio era molesto. El no tenía los poderes de Fine para presentir los eventos, pero esta  vez tenia una corazonada muy fuerte que le decía que no la dejara ir

-Van, entiendo que no quieres que vaya, pero esas ruinas me llaman, lo siento. Talvez si logro descifrar que son esos dibujos y esos mensajes, pueda enteder aun mas el pasado. Y no solo mi pasado, sino tambien el de mi pueblo, los zoidianos. Ademas, desde hace tiempo tengo un presentimiento que no me deja tranquila, y he decidido enfrentarlo, sea lo que sea.

-Entiendo... solo te pido que te cuides... – no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó muy fuerte, para luego darle un tierno beso

La cuenta regresiva hacia un drástico cambio del destino empezaba ahora...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, se que tal vez ese cañón esta medio raro o su mecanismo está muy 'choteado'. Se me ocurrió algo así con todo eso de la guerra contra Irak y las nuevas armas de pulsos eletromagnéticos que son capaces de inhabilitar los componentes electrónicos en un determinado radio… bueno para que les sigo contando mas, solo que, decidí crear un arma así porque me gusta todo ese tipo de cosas. No sé si todo lo que puse allá arriba es cierto, no me crean al 100%, pero traté de hacerlo lo mas apegado a la realidad.

Y ya saben, R&R, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 


	10. El despertar del monstruo

Capítulo 10: El despertar del monstruo 

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Muy temprano por la mañana, Fine y el Dr. D partían hacia las nuevas ruinas llevados por un Gustav. Allá ya los esperaban otros científicos que adelantarían las observaciones. Ella se despidió de su esposo e hijo con mucha tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo su inseguridad era terrible.

El resto del día fue muy ajetreado. Con la batalla 'definitiva' en  puerta, todo debía estar listo y perfecto para evitar retrasos o algún otro problema provocado por la falta de tiempo. Moonbay se dio a la tarea, junto con otros técnicos, de revisar que los sistemas de cada uno de los zoids estuvieran funcionando al 100% y con su pierna aun lastimada por aquel terremoto, se le dificultaba un poco el transporte a otras áreas, pero eso era algo que Moonbay no tomaba en cuenta y se dedicaba plenamente a su trabajo; por otro lado, todos se aseguraban que Rebecca, pieza clave y principal en el plan, pudiera manejar perfectamente al Silent Saix aplicándole decenas de pruebas. La chica no  podía soportar  tanta carga, pero por su bien y el cumplimiento satisfactorio de la misión, debía seguir, aunque se desmayara a la mitad del 'entrenamiento'. 

Por la tarde, una vez que todos ya habían cumplido con sus deberes, tomaron un buen y merecido descanso. No hay nada como estar descansados y llenos de energía para la batalla, así que se la pasaron durmiendo, comiendo, conversando unos a otros, en fin, compartiendo una tarde con todos los soldados, algo así como una 'gran parrillada', ya que el día siguiente sería el más importante de sus vidas.

 El sol se elevaba sobre sus cabezas y liberaba sus rayos cálidos sobre ellos. Las tropas habían comenzado su migración desde muy temprano por la madrugada, ya que el lugar de la batalla  se encontraba a casi de 700 kilómetros de ahí. Algo retirado y aunque con los zoid podían llegar ahí en pocas horas, debían ser discretos y avanzar cuidadosamente, sin levantar sospechas.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y todo estaba listo. El ataque estaba planeado para comenzar a las 12:15 aproximadamente, hora a la que supuestamente todos se encontraban descansando, así sería más fácil infiltrarse en la base enemiga.

-Como te sientes??

-Y como crees que voy a estarlo papá? N-E-R-V-I-O-S-A!!! Sabiendo que todos depositan sus esperazas de éxito o fracaso en mi. Creo que… no debería seguir

-Es natural en tu caso sentirse así,  no te preocupes, todos estaremos detrás de ti para ayudarte en caso de que no funcione nuestro plan – la calmaba Van

-Pero debe de funcionar!! – se decía a si misma no con muchas ganas

-Pero ten en  cuenta que hay ciertos "factores" que no podemos controlar

Mientras Van y Irvine trataban de calmar a Rebecca, Hermann preparaba al resto de las tropas y se aseguraba que todo estuviera en su lugar. 

Pero lejos de ahí...

-Interesante, muy interesante

-Que es Dr. D? 

-Estas ruinas... el diseño es muy similar a las que estaban frente a la base, los símbolos son los mismos... pero este dibujo... no lo recuerdo

-Cual... – Fine se acercó a ver tal dibujo, el cual estaba en el techo. Al verlo, sintió como todo le daba vueltas, un fuerte dolor llegó a su cabeza mas no la hizo caer.

_*_*_*_*_

-Listos todos??

-Listos Coronel – respondía una de las asistentes

-Como están las cosas allá, Coronel Schwarz?

-Estamos listos y en posición, no se han percatado de nuestra presencia – otro de los puntos importantes en el plan era, que atacarían por 2 diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo.  Hermman y su batallón atacarían por la entrada principal al valle, mientras que Karl Schwarz junto con su división darían el golpe desde uno de los costados, donde había una pequeña abertura en una de las paredes de roca.

-Bien. Listo Silent Saix?? – preguntaba Hermman

-Li... lis-to – respondía muy nerviosa su conductora dando un gran suspiro

-Antes de partir,  te recordaré ciertas cosas Rebecca. –Hermann le hablaba por última vez antes de salir - Primero: deberás llegar al punto que te indiquemos, para esto, siempre esteremos en contacto contigo. Segundo: el tiempo de acción del cañón desde que lo acciones es de 2 minutos, trata de resistir todo ese tiempo, ya que si queremos que cubra toda el área prevista, es necesario ese tiempo. Después de los 2 minutos, no sabemos que reacciones pueda tener tanto en el zoid, como en ti, así que no te arriesgues. Tercero: el Dr. D nos dejó dicho que el peso del cañón reducía la velocidad del zoid de 325 a 270 km/hr, pero por tu seguridad, no rebases los 230 km/hr. Y por último: la única arma que traes contigo es el Cañón de pulso Magnético, además de las garras y los dientes, no tienes otra arma con que defenderte, así que si las cosas no salen como deberían, huyea lo más rápido que puedas, por donde sea...

- Y...- Irvine se metió en la conversación –…Y no trates de hacer cosas estúpidas como intentar atacar a otro, entendido??

-Si....

-Una vez que el cañón sea utilizado – continuó Hermann – necesitará recargarse y no podrá ser utilizado, por cuestiones de seguridad. Por lo que lo importante aquí será que salgas igual que como entraste. 

_-Tiempo menos 30 segundos..._

-Y una cosa más

-Si Coronel?

-Suerte… – y con una leve sonrisa, levantó el pulgar como una buena señal

-Gracias...

_-Salida en 10... 9... 8... 7... 6.... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

-Ahora!!!

Inmediatamente el Silent Saix utilizó su camuflaje óptico, y sin que lograse verse, inició la carrera hacia la base del enemigo

-Tome el tiempo y el recorrido que hace, quiero todos los datos de lo que esta pasando...  – ordenaba el coronel del ejercito republicano a su asistente. – Tropas, adelante!!!!

Hermann dio la orden de avanzar. El ataque había iniciado tal y como había sido previsto. El primer paso se había dado

De vuelta en las ruinas...

-Aaaahhh!! – Fine no soportaba mas el dolor en su cabeza

-Fine, que pasa?? Sáquenla de aquí – ordenó el anciano

-No!! – Gritó esta – No... no pue-do irme – lentamente el dolor disminuyó hasta ser solo una simple molestia

-Que te ocurrió??

-El esta aquí. Puedo sentirlo. Está bajo la tierra... Death, Death... – el dolor volvió a intensificarse, pero no tanto como hace minutos 

-Death?? Tiene algo que ver con el Death Saurer??

-No. Es algo mas... mas antiguo que el mismo Death Saurer, pero no lo se... no se que sea

_*_*_*_*_

_-5000 metros a la entrada del cañón_

-Bien. Como van las cosas Rebecca?

-Sin problemas

_-4000 metros..._

-Muy bien, prepárense, debemos estar en posición

_-3000 metros Coronel_

-Creo que necesito ir al baño – decía Thomas al cerrar su cabina

-Wiwiwiwiiii 

-Que dices Beak? Que son los nervios. No yo no me pongo nervioso cuando voy a pelear, es solo que creo que tome mucha agua

_-2000 metros..._

-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

-Que te pasa Van?

-Tengo hambre!!! No podré pelear bien con el estómago vacío!!!

-Nunca cambiarás niño

_-1000 metros Señor_

-Aquí se probará el poderío de  ambas naciones

_-Ha ingresado a territorio enemigo, Señor_

Minutos después...

-Ningún radar la ha detectado hasta el momento

-Pero como es que aun no llega al punto indicado. – Hermann tomó un radio y llamó a Rebecca – Que está pasando ahí?? Porque aun no llegas

-Co...Coronel... quiere ver porque?? – en ese momento, la joven empezó  a transmitir las imágenes que estaba captando el Saix, mismas que eran reproducidas en un monitor donde se encontraba Hermann

-Vaya...

-Ve?? Son demasiados zoids, no hay mucho espacio entre ellos, y el que sea invisible no significa que sea un fantasma y los pueda atravesar

-Tómese su tiempo entonces, pero no mucho, dese prisa

_*_*_*_*_

-Algo mas antiguo que el Death Saurer??

-No sé como explicarlo, pero lo siento

Ambos, científico y zoidiana, se encontraban sentados en el suelo cuando este comenzó a sacudirse por tercera vez en los últimos  días. Las paredes y columnas de aquel antiguo templo comenzaron a brillar con muy distintos colores. Con el movimiento, comenzaron a rajarse los muros y a caerse por pedazos. En el centro de la conmoción, Fine miró hacia el techo y apuntó a una de las figuras ahí pintadas. Luego dijo:

-Esta aquí... debemos escapar Dr. D!!

Rápidamente todos los científicos huyeron despavoridos y subieron a sus Gustav.

-Por aquí Dr. D!!! Fine!! – les gritaba uno de ellos

Desde los Gustav pudieron ver como la montaña que estaba detrás se partió en 2,  formándose un gran cráter. El magma era expulsado como el agua de un géiser varios cientos de metros hacia arriba. La lava fluía en ambos lados de la montaña como una fuente. Todo  aquello era un mortal, pero hermoso espectáculo.

Un rayo cayó del cielo. De entre toda esa lava, se levantó en forma majestuosa algo que parecía ser un zoid, un enorme zoid. Con gigantescas alas, se elevó por el aire, lanzó un fuerte sonido y voló hacia el este, dejando a su paso cenizas y fuego.

-Van.....

_*_*_*_*_

-Silent Saix en posición Coronel Hermann – avisaba la joven encargada de la misión

-Bien, inicie con el ataque

-Entendido

Aun teniendo el camuflaje óptico puesto, del Silent Saix salieron de sus costados 2 barras de metal que lo sujetaron al suelo, como los "foot locks" que tiene el Geno Saurer o su evolución, el Geno Breaker, para sujetarlos al piso. Ambas eran abarcadas por el camuflaje. Luego comenzó por encender el Cañón de pulso Magnético. Las partículas comenzaron a reunirse formando grandes paquetes de energía y luz las cuales eran visibles al ojo humano porque el campo de acción del camuflaje óptico no las cubría, ya que eran partes que no pertenecían al cuerpo del zoid. Mientras esto ocurría, los soldados enemigos se percataron de las luces y comenzaron a reunirse en torno a ellas. Ignoraban su origen.

-Que es eso?? – pregunta uno de ellos

-Son... son extraterrestres!!! 

-No. Esos no existen – asegura otro

-Es un mensaje divino

-¬¬"… Tu crees??

Pasados los 30 segundos necesarios para reunir las partículas, Rebecca pasó a accionar el cañón y liberar su fuerza.

-Miren, se están moviendo

Las pequeñas luces comenzaron a unirse en 2 grandes grupos, uno en cada barra que componía el cuerpo principal del cañón. El "Efecto cadena" dio inicio, entrelazando a cada zoid que se encontraba a su paso. Inmediatamente todos los sistemas quedaban congelados, imposibilitándolos para cualquier acción. Los soldados no sabían exactamente que pasaba, estaban alarmados al ver esas luces expandirse y paralizar a los zoids con solo tocarlos.

-Lleva minuto y medio Coronel

-Rebecca – llamándola por la radio – solo 30 segundos más

-Lo sé... llevo la cuenta... pero no sé si pueda resistir...

Los zoids que no eran alcanzados por el rayo estaban saliendo fuera de ese pequeño valle, donde las fuerzas imperiales y republicanas los esperaban para atacarlos.

-2 minutos Coronel, el tiempo se ha completado

-Listo, detén el cañón Rebecca

-Yo... – esta intento apagarlo –….. No puedo!!!! Los controles están trabados, no puedo apagarlo.

-Rayos, intentemos apagarlo desde aquí – le dijo el Coronel a su asistente

-Eso intento Coronel, pero los sistemas están siendo afectados por las partículas magnéticas del cañón, las ondas eléctricas no viajan muy bien, no permiten que las señales lleguen al Silent Saix

Luego de algunos segundos angustiantes (y algunos golpes al tablero), el cañón pudo ser apagado. La noticia rápidamente se corrió por toda la tropa, anunciando el éxito de la primera parte como también las dificultades que esta tuvo.

-Estas bien?? – le llama Irvine a su hija por la radio

-Papá?? Sí... Estoy bien, el cañón dejó de funcionar… con algo de mi esfuerzo

-Bien – le comenta Hermann – ahora regresa

Esta intento jalar los controles para que su zoid comenzara a caminar, pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo – Oh no!! 

-Que esta pasando Rebecca?!?!?

-No responde – al momento en una de las pantallas apareció la leyenda _"Stealth Shield off"_ – No!!! El escudo óptico dejó de funcionar!!

-Miren – varios de los soldados enemigos que aun seguían ahí, observaron como lentamente el camuflaje literalmente se 'cayó' dejando al descubierto al Silent Saix – es un zoid republicano, ellos fueron quienes inmovilizaron a nuestros zoids!!!

-Me descubrieron!!

-Rebecca!!!!

El Lightning Saix salió a tremenda velocidad a donde Rebecca, tratando de evitar la mayor cantidad de zoids posibles que le impidieran llegar... pero será capaz de llegar Irvine y salvar a su hija?? Que fue aquel zoid que salió de la montaña?? Estarán en peligro todos en el campo de batalla??

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Cada vez que se están haciendo los capítulos un poco mas largos… lo que son estos capítulos de batallas y los que siguen, son los que mas me gustan y trato de que sean mas emocionantes, que hayan cosas inesperadas en la historia. Me gusta escribir así y tratar de mantener a mis lectores, al menos no aburridos, y con las ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo y el que sigue… (Espero estar haciéndolo bien…)

Quiero comentar, que una de las partes  que mas me gustó en este capítulo es donde los soldados enemigos especulan sobre el origen de las esferas de luz… (Son algo distraídos estos soldados)…la verdad no me acuerdo de donde saqué esos diálogos, pero cuando la estaba revisando, no evite el carcajearme.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como a mi (es el mismo comentario de los últimos capítulos, pero la verdad me gusta mi trabajo)… y como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, queja, burla, critica, etc.… dejen un review o escriban a mi mail.


	11. Infierno en la tierra

Capítulo 11: Infierno en la tierra

-Que esta pasando Rebecca?!?!?

-No responde – al momento en una de las pantallas apareció la leyenda _"Stealth Shield off"_ – No!!! El escudo óptico dejó de funcionar

-Miren – varios de los soldados enemigos que aun seguían ahí, observaron como lentamente el camuflaje literalmente se 'cayó' dejando al descubierto al Silent Saix – es un zoid republicano, ellos fueron quienes inmovilizaron a nuestros zoids

-Me descubrieron!!

-Rebecca!!!! – Irvine fue en ayuda a su hija

-Lucy – llamaba Hermann a su asistente – averigua que fue lo que pasó

La chica rápidamente desde el campamento temporal comenzó a revisar cada proceso que se había llevado a cabo – Al parecer Coronel, el CDPM  absorbió algo de la energía del Silent Saix, energía necesaria para el escudo y otros sistemas. Le falta energía.

-Escuchaste eso Rebecca

-S...s-s-i

-Apaga todos los sistemas que no utilices y deja solo el de movimiento, hazlo antes de que se congelen

-Si... sistema de combate: fuera; sistema de defensa: fuera; sistema de radar: fuera; sistema de enfriamiento: fuera; sistema de... Ya!! Ya está

-Rebecca, me escuchas??

-Si papá

-Trata de salir de ahí, ya voy para allá

La chica hizo todo lo que le decían, estaba muy desesperada. Cuando el sistema de energía secundario fue activado, lentamente comenzó a recobrar el movimiento. De una sola vez, jaló los controles hacia ella y el zoid logró alcanzar la velocidad de 0 a 200 km/hr en cuestión de segundos. Eso ocurría 'dentro' de aquella formación  de paredes rocosas que llamaban "Valle de Vinora", pero afuera las cosas eran diferentes...

-Adelante Zeke!! – gritaba Van a su organoide para que le diera mas potencia al Blade Liger

-Beak, selecciona los blancos

-Wiiiwuuiii

-Megalo Max... FUEGO!!!!!

Los cañones del Dibison parecían derretirse al igual que las aletas cortantes del Blade Liger ante el número masivo de enemigos que enfrentaban

-Son muchos – murmuraba uno de ellos

-Tienes miedo, Thomas??

-Para nada, nunca me rindo

-Entonces acabemos con ellos!!

Poco a poco el campo de batalla se cubrió con una extraña sombra

-Que ocurre?!?!

Todo zoid sobre el campo de batalla, fuera bueno o malo, fuera republicano, imperial o del ejercito Real, se detuvo. Todos los pilotos alzaron sus cabezas hacia el cielo y un enorme zoid rojo se alzó frente a ellos. Era tan grande que cubría todo el campo. Era tan grande que el solo verlo los aterrorizaba y paralizaba su cuerpo del miedo que infundía. Rojo, alado, como un ave… como un demonio en busca de almas.

 Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre ellos. Todos sabían que era tiempo de  retirarse. Era precisa una tregua temporal si deseaban escapar y arreglar cuentas en otro lado, en otra oportunidad.

-Retirada!! Retirada!!

_"Nos volveremos a ver, Coronel Hermann..."_ – Uno de los Generales de Hamat mandó un mensaje a Hermann, insinuando una revancha

-Comuníquense con el Coronel Schwarz y díganle que se retire, que una "amenaza roja" nos ha hecho escapar

Tal zoid rojo dejó de dar vueltas para dirigirse al Valle de Vinora.

-Terminada la retirada de las primeras tropas, Coronel

-Bien Lucy. Que las últimas tropas se retiren

-Enseguida

_*_*_*_*_

-Van, el Coronel Hermann nos pide que nos retiremos a la base

-Lo sé Thomas... – pero el Blade Liger estaba detenido con la vista hacia el valle

-Y..... Porque no te mueves?? Piensas enfrentarte a él??

-No, sé que es imposible. Pero, Irvine y Rebecca no han salido de ahí

_*_*_*_*_

-Papá!!

-Date prisa Rebecca, no te quedes atrás

-No puedo correr más rápido

_"Irvine, me escuchas??"_

-Van, eres tu??

_"Salgan de ahí... hay posible peligro"_

-Donde??

"Arriba"

-Eeehh?? Arriba?? 

 El mercenario se vio envuelto en una sombra. Aquel extraño zoid al entrar al valle dio también unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor para inspeccionarlo y luego voló al centro del mismo. Adoptó una posición poco usual que para el resto de los soldados restantes significaba "Alerta"... en realidad, cualquier posición o sonido proveniente de ese zoid de color rojo significaba  alerta

-Que pasa con ustedes, Van y Thomas?? – les llama Hermann

-Nos quedaremos... – responde Van

-Pero no... No sabemos nada sobre ese 'zoid', pueden estar en peligro, así que es una orden, abandonen el lugar – una vez mas Hermann les ordenaba retirarse

-Nos quedaremos a esperar a nuestros amigos y no nos iremos sin ellos

-Los había olvidado... esta bien... pero regresen en cuanto los encuentren... Suerte muchachos – Hermann cortó la comunicación

De vuelta con el  "demonio rojo", estando al centro del valle, extendió sus alas al máximo, las aleteó un poco para elevarse sobre el suelo varios metros. Giró su cabeza hacia abajo y mirando al suelo y abriendo su pico comenzó a cargarse un rayo de energía en este.

-Wiiwiwiwiiii

-Que es Beak??

-Wuiiiwiiiiii – en el monitor de Dibison aparecieron barras y números que iban en aumento a cada segundo

-Van... hay un aumento de energía en el interior del valle..... Beak, busca registros de cantidades de energías similares... creo haber visto esto antes

-Thomas, crees que esa cosa se prepare para atacar??

-No lo se Van, pero según Beak, la cantidad de energía que esta reuniéndose es casi igual al poder del Death Stinger, y podría rebasarla

-Demonios..... Irvine donde estas?!?!

_*_*_*_*_

-Allá esta la salida!!!

-No te quedes Rebecca

El tamaño de la esfera de energía en la boca de aquel zoid era tan grande, que podía verse a varios kilómetros de distancia. Irradiaba tanta energía como para mantener prendida toda la ciudad de Nueva Helic durante 2 años sin ningún problema.

Unos cuantos aleteos finales y el zoid descargó su ataque sobre la tierra. Tan potente e incluso mas poderoso que el Cañón de partículas eléctricas, tal ataque impactó con tanta fuerza el suelo, que lo hundió aun mas y provocó que se levantara una gran ola de rocas. 

Todos los zoids que habían sido paralizados por el efecto del Cañón de pulso magnético y que aun seguían en el valle, fueron destruidos. Parecían hechos de papel comparados con el mortífero rayo.

'Tititititi, tititititi' se escuchaba el sonido del radar dentro de la cabina del Lightning Saix

-Que es eso...

-Que esta pasando??? Papá??

-'Bec', no mires hacia atrás y sujétate de lo que puedas

-Que no mire hacia atrás?? ....................

Ambos Saix fueron alcanzados por la onda expansiva del rayo que arrastraba una masa de piedras la cual  avanzaba a una gran velocidad, como una gran avalancha cargada de tierra en lugar de nieve.

Afuera, Blade Liger y Dibison intentaban mantenerse de pie. La onda expansiva los había alcanzado también. La energía se había convertido en una fugaz ráfaga de viento que impedía a los zoids quedarse en su lugar.

La gran cantidad de luz segó a todo el que estuviera cerca de ella. Las paredes que delimitaban el valle desaparecieron, dando lugar a otras nuevas, mas profundas.

Varios minutos después de que se disipara la luz, pudo verse el desastre que había causado. El zoid seguía en pie al centro del ahora cráter.

-Thomas, estas bien??

-Si... y tu??

-También..... – Van respondió muy rápido y luego enmudeció

-Que te pasa, dijiste que estabas bien

_"Van, me escuchas"_

-Hermman, que... ocurre

_"Registramos una gran cantidad de energía en el radar cerca de donde están. Que paso??"_

-Esa cosa... lanzó su rayo. Según Beak fue casi tan  poderoso que el cañón de partículas eléctricas del Death Saurer y ese zoid no utilizó todo su poder – contestó Thomas ante el enmudecimiento de Van

_"Tienen suerte de seguir en pie, sanos y salvos. Con esto se comprueba que tenemos un nuevo peligro suelto en nuestro territorio. Deben regresar ahora"_

-Pero Coronel, ni Irvine ni Rebecca lograron salir!! – responde Van con una _expresión de preocupación en su rostro_

_"Que!! Aun así regresen....ppppffffffff" (interferencia)...._

-Que dijiste Hermman 

_"Reg... pppffff.... enviare ayu ppppfffff................."_

-Se cortó la comunicación...

-Van, no te preocupes, los buscaremos y los encontraremos

Rebecca y Irvine estaban perdidos. Van y Thomas los buscaban. Que hay con Fine...

-Dices que es mas antiguo que el Death Saurer??

-De pequeños, siempre nos contaban una historia….. – viejas memorias de un pasado olvidado llegaron a Fine – después de mi contacto con el Zoid Eve, muchas cosas fueron aclaradas, sin embargo, otras aun permanecen en un misterio...

_"Un cuento sobre un par de monstruos, ni animales, ni robots, que anduvieron por el planeta por mucho tiempo antes que nosotros.  – _narraba la rubia_ – Y para cuando los zoidianos aparecieron, ellos ya eran una leyenda. Uno de ellos se hizo malo por alguna razón. Comenzó a destruir todo.  El otro zoid trató de detenerlo, y en una terrible batalla, se destruyeron....."_

-Por mucho tiempo creí que era un cuento, pero si fue verdad, el zoid que apareció en la montaña puede ser el zoid del ese viejo cuento...

_*_*_*_*_

En un paraje desolado...

-Beak, amplía el radio de búsqueda a 2 km.

-Lo que mas me preocupa ahora Thomas, es que ese monstruo no se ha ido

-Los encontré!!! Van, están a 800 metros de aquí.

Se apresuraron a ir en esa dirección, 800 metros al suroeste. Solo había rocas, lo que significaba que debían estar debajo de toda esa masa de tierra y piedras. A la vista de ambos, un pedazo de metal brilló con los rayos del sol de entre las rocas, haciéndoles notar que algo había ahí. Cuidadosamente Van se aproximó y con mucha cautela comenzó a quitar las rocas una por una para evitar un derrumbe. Al quitar unas cuantas apareció una pata de color negro. El Lightning Saix estaba ahí.

-Es Irvine. Thomas, yo me encargo de él, tu busca a Rebecca. – Van continuó retirando las piedras

A pocos metros de ahí se recibía otra señal, lo que suponía otro zoid. Thomas también removió lentamente las rocas y el Silent Siax salió a la superficie.

Mientras Thomas seguía con su trabajo, Van ya había terminado

-Irvine, despierta

-Van... Van, eres tu?? Que pasó?

-La onda expansiva del rayo los alcanzó y los sepultó bajo las rocas. Estas herido, pero crees poder levantarte??

-Lo intentaré. Mientras no tenga que pensar porque me duele la cabeza, todo estará bien

_*_*_*_*_

-Rebecca, abre los ojos

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! – al despertarse no pudo evitar el gritar

-Calla... Cállate

-Uhh?? Estoy viva?? Estoy viva!!! Tío Thomas que haces aquí?? Donde esta mi papá??

-Van esta con él... después te explicaré, debemos darnos prisa. Intenta ponerte de pie.

Los daños eran severos en ambos zoids. En el Lightning Saix la cabina había sido aplastada de un lado, ese es el porque Irvine estaba herido en su cabeza y uno de sus brazos;  los cañones estaban también aplastados y una de las patas delanteras dañada en un 100%. Mientras que en el Silent Saix la cabina estaba bien, el Cañón de pulso magnético estaba completamente destruido; una de sus patas traseras dañada en su totalidad mientras que en el resto de las patas, las articulaciones estaban un poco gastadas debido a  la presión a la que habían sido sometidas.

Poco a poco ambos zoids salieron de los escombros e hicieron una revisión de daños muy general.

-Es un milagro que sigan con vida – dice Thomas

-Yo también... lo creo – Irvine se escuchaba agitado

-Debemos salir de aquí. Creen que pueden caminar??

-Talvez... que me dices Rebecca?

-Muy lento pero creo que si puedo.

Los cuatro, despreocupados iniciaron su regreso a la base, pero el zoid rojo aun no se despedía de ellos...

-Wiwiwwiwiw – Beak mostró un símbolo  'flasheante' de alerta frente a Thomas

-Van!!! El zoid comenzó a moverse

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí.

Esta vez no le tomo mucho tiempo recargarse, bastó con abrir su mandíbula de metal y liberar su furia convertida en fuego sobre la tierra y castigarla de nuevo.

Silent y Lightning Saix estaban en problemas al no poder alcanzar una velocidad suficiente para escapar. Las flamas los estaban alcanzado. 

El radar de todos comenzó a mostrar 3 señales distintas que venían de puntos diferentes. Era la ayuda que había prometido Hermman???

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_El encuentro con 3 personas,  el pasado y una esperanza.  Hay veces que la memoria nos juega difíciles juegos. Ellos nos mintieron… como seguir creyendo?? … Capítulo 12: Mas allá del pasado_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, solo les comento que me gustó este capítulo (como siempre), espero que les haya gustado… esta vez no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, pero les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo (esta allá arriba)


	12. Mas alla del pasado

Capitulo 12: Mas allá del pasado

-Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!

Los Saix estaban aparentemente inmovilizados para escapar. Sus radares detectaban 3 señales de lo que parecían ser zoids proviniendo del sur y con movimientos algo erráticos.  2 de ellos se separaron mientras que el otro siguió en su recorrido.

-Van, sabes quienes son??

-No lo sé Thomas. Hermann me dijo que enviaría ayuda, podrían ser ellos

2 grandes sombras se posaron sobre los zoids tipo cheeta. Luego, de los costados de ambos extraños zoids, pintados de un color muy brillante, descendieron 2 cuerdas con argollas en sus extremos. Con un movimiento rápido, sujetaron a Irvine y Rebecca y los elevaron antes de que los alcanzara la onda de fuego. Thomas y Van siguieron su camino hacia un lugar seguro cuando frente a ellos apareció un zoid de color blanco y porte misterioso, parecido a un lobo. El piloto los llamó por la radio...

_-Síganme, los llevaré a un lugar seguro_

-Quien eres??

_-No hay tiempo por ahora,  y no se preocupen por sus amigos, mis compañeras se encargaran de llevarlos a donde nos dirigimos_

Ambos miembros de la Fuerza Guardián siguieron al tipo desconocido aunque tuvieran sus dudas acerca de lo que quería. Kilómetros mas adelante se reunieron en un lugar donde estuvieran seguros de otro posible ataque de aquel zoid.

-Tío Thomas!! Tío Van!! Estamos aquí!!!

-Rebecca y Irvine..... Veo que dijiste la verdad a cerca de ellos – se dirige Van al tipo desconocido que un no bajaba de su zoid

Las conductoras de aquellos zoids voladores junto con el piloto del zoid blanco salieron de sus respectivas cabinas y se encontraron en persona con Van y compañía.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que ocurriera un tragedia – decía una de las chicas que había efectuado el rescate, parecía ser la mayor de las 2

-No tan rápido – Thomas reacciona de forma agresiva y desenfunda una pequeña pistola – primero digan quienes son

-Calma, calma – dice la segunda chica agitando sus manos – agradece que salvamos a tus amigos

-Será mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que se convierta en un mal entendido – dijo el tipo desconocido poniendo fin a la discusión 

-Hacía tiempo que los buscábamos...

-En especial a ti, Van Freiheit

-A mi?? Como saben mi nombre

-Sabemos muchas cosas de ti... – explicaba la mayor de las chicas – y de ustedes… - señalando al resto del grupo

-Y porque me buscan??

-Iré al grano... – comenta el joven de cabello verde – necesitamos de su ayuda, en especial de su esposa, Fine

-Que quieren de mi, que quieren de Fine – Van comenzaba a perder los estribos. El nunca había visto a esas personas y sin embargo, ellos sabían mucho de él, eso lo perturbaba un poco

-No es nada malo, si es lo que piensas – aseguraba la chica menor

-Sabemos como 'detener' a ese zoid y para eso los necesitamos

-Detenerlo... esa cosa acaba de aparecer  y ya saben como destruirlo?? Es absurdo

-Somos científicos, Sr. Irvine y ya sabíamos de este zoid antes de que apareciera

-Y como planean "detenerlo" – el tono de voz de Thomas les hacía ver su inseguridad e inconformidad 

-Si no les molesta, no quisiera hablar de esto aquí, no es seguro – el comentario del tipo les lanzó una indirecta muy clara... quería ir a la base en la que estaban

_"Van, me  escuchas, soy Hermann, contéstame"_

-Van, están llamándote

Van había entendido bien lo que aquel extraño le había querido decir. Se mantenía en silencio analizando la situación. Reaccionó segundos después de escuchar el aviso de Thomas y rápidamente subió al Blade Liger a contestarle a Hermann

_"Van, estas ahí??"_

-Si Hermann, te escucho

_"Que paso, detectamos otra vez una energía muy grande, suponemos que fue aquel zoid"_

-Si Hermann, atacó otra vez

_"Están bien?? Llegaron los equipos de rescate??"_

-No. No llegó nadie, aunque..... – Van de 'reojo' vio a los desconocidos que los habían rescatado – 3 personas nos ayudaron, 2 mujeres y 1 hombre y dicen tener una solución a esto

_"Que?!? Que raro que no hayan llegado los equipos de rescate, sin embargo, me dejó con la duda eso que me acabas de decir... las 3 personas que los rescataron saben como detener a ese zoid??"_

-Eso dicen... Hermann...y pido permiso para llevarlos a la base

_"Van que dices!! Bien sabes como es la política de llevar visitantes a las bases militares y mas aun si no sabemos nada de ellos, así que les niego la entrada"_

-Pero Hermann, si lo que dicen es cierto, terminaríamos con esto antes de que cobre mas vidas

_"............................ desde pequeño siempre te considere el 'niño milagro' y nos ayudaste en varias situaciones, así que esta vez confiaré en tu juicio nuevamente. Espero que no te equivoques"_

-Eso espero Hermann

Mientras Van y Hermann terminaban su conversación, el resto de los presentes se dedicaba a sus cosas: Thomas y Irvine revisaban los daños causados en sus respectivos zoids, Rebecca hacía lo mismo, aunque la expresión de su cara era más triste ya que su zoid habia recibido mas dañas que los otros. Por otro lado, los 3 restantes sostenían una conversación privada...

-Ellos son, la chica y el tipo de cabello rubio, no murieron en el Hammer Head

-Solo tuvieron suerte

-Ya no importa, ya no importa si mueren o viven... pronto tendremos lo que queremos – el joven hizo un mueca malévola

-ESCUCHEN!!! – las actividades de todos se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado de Van – nos iremos

-Irnos??? – pregunta Thomas

-A la base. Y si ellos tienen una forma de detener al  zoid, como sea que se llame, la discutiremos en la base – Van se mostraba directo y su rostro muy serio

Todos se dieron cuenta que la forma de actuar de Van era extraña, pero no la cuestionaron. Cada uno subió a sus respectivos zoids y se dirigieron a la base mas cercana. Varias horas les  tomó para llegar a allá y en el pasar de las horas no dudaron en hablar entre ellos, sobre cosas de ellos.

-Bienvenidos caballeros – Hermann los recibe con el típico saludo militar

-Gracias Coronel – Van le devuelve el saludo – estas son las personas que nos ayudaron

-Mucho gusto. Soy el Coronel Hermann del Ejercito Republicano

-Yo soy Luke y ellas son Lorelei y Tara, mis compañeras

Lorelei, la mayor de las 2 vestía algo parecido a un uniforme militar de color azul rey, con guantes y medias en un tono de azul mas bajo y distintivos de varios colores: naranja, grises; su cabello era rubio y sujetado con una cola de caballo; usaba unas gafas de color azul.  Tara, que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Rebecca o ser un poco mayor, vestía un traje negro con marcas violetas que iba desde el cuello hasta los pies; su cabello era castaño hasta los hombros y traía consigo una diadema con un micrófono con la cual se comunicaba a casi cualquier frecuencia. Luke por su parte traía puesta ropa informal, pantalones y una camisa con los diseños y colores característicos del Planeta Zi; su cabello era verde. 

-Van ya me contó que son científicos y que pueden ayudarnos, así que porque no pasan al comedor, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad y seguro podrán comer algo

-Por aquí por favor – O'Connell los condujo al comedor llevándolos por un pasillo 

-Hermann... Fine ya regresó?? – Van no podía contener la desesperación de no saber nada de ella

-No. Pero el Dr. D se comunicó hace rato y ya vienen en camino 

-Vaya, hasta que llegan, me tenían preocupada

-Moonbay!!!

Moonbay apareció detrás de una puerta y caminó hacia ellos cojeando un poco, la pierna aun le molestaba, pero eso no le impedía desplazarse por todos lados

-Papi!!!! – el pequeño Dan salió detrás de Moonbay y corrió hacia su padre, quien lo abrazó muy fuerte

-Dan... Estas bien?? Como te has portado?? – le preguntaba su padre

-Bien, Moonbay me cuidó y jugó conmigo. Donde esta mi mami??

-Tu mamá fue con el Dr. D de paseo pero ya viene, espera un poco

Bajando por la escalera, llega O'Connell– Coronel, el Sr. Luke quiere saber cuando llegará Fine

-Fine, porque pregunta por ella?? – le contesta Hermann

-Es largo de contar… Dígale..... Mejor yo les digo – Van puso a Dan en el suelo y lo tomó de la mano – no tienes hambre, hijo?? – y ambos se alejaron al comedor, seguidos por todos

-Deben probar el guisado y el pastel de chocolate – Moonbay les aconsejaba algún platillo del menú, seguramente ya había estado ahí

El convoy de Gustav llegaría hasta el atardecer, mientras tanto, cada uno realizó actividades para 'matar el tiempo': Van y Dan pasaban tiempo juntos jugando a las "luchitas"; Thomas revisaba a Dibison y tenía una que otra pelea con Beak sin saber que su hermano lo observaba desde lejos, aunque ya estuviese bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo, aun velaba por él; Rebecca le contaba a Moonbay toda su odisea, desde que partió en su misión  hasta como estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por una ola de rocas; Irvine, después de ser curado, dormía en un sofá y Luke, Lorelei y Tara discutían entre ellos y tomaban café.

Cerca de las 7:30 de la tarde pudieron verse los Gustav acercarse en el horizonte. Al enterarse, todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la base para darles la bienvenida.

La primera en bajar fue, lógicamente, Fine y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Van – "Estas bien, pensé que algo malo te había pasado" – le dijo. Luego tomo a Dan y los 3 se abrazaron como una bonita familia. Todos quedaron enternecidos por el cuadro que hacían,

-La esperábamos, Señora Fine – un hombre desde unas escaleras interrumpió la escena

-Quienes son ustedes?? – responde la zoidiana 

-Será mejor hablar de esto, ahora

Sin exclusión, todos se dirigieron a la sala de tácticas, ya que era un lugar mas grande y había mas espacio para charlar. Una vez llegado a ahí, todos tomaron asiento, siendo Rob Hermann y Karl Schwarz los que sentaron en los extremos de la gran mesa cuadrada

-Seremos directos – comenta Luke- necesitamos de su ayuda

-Mi ayuda??

-Siendo zoidiana, posee un poder que será capaz de detener a este zoid

-Como??? Quines son?? De donde vienen??

-Les contaré – y Lorelei inició una narración de introducción a sus propósitos – Somos científicos… de Hamat

-QUE!!! Lo sabía – Thomas, seguido por su hermano y Hermann desenfundaron sus armas apuntándolas hacía los 3 individuos quienes ahora revelaban parte de su identidad

-Espías... no debimos confiar en ellos

-Calma – Lorelei trataba de calmar los ánimos – fuimos científicos en Hamat, pero ya no mas...

-Fuimos desterrados por nuestro rey – comentó Tara

-Nuestro reino se formó gracias al meteorito que cayó hace muchos años y que fragmentó al gran continente en múltiples pedazos – la dama de azul prosiguió su relato – y a causa de ello, muchas ruinas emergieron a la superficie

-Ruinas?? – pregunta el Dr. D, obviamente interesado por saber mas de estas

-Así es anciano – le responde Luke – al estudiarlas descubrimos que unas eran mas antiguas que otras y que en estas había mensajes extraños y dibujos muy similares a este – con una señal, Tara desenvolvió un pequeño pergamino en el que estaban plasmadas la figuras de 2 zoids sosteniendo una batalla. Uno de ellos se enrollaba en el cuerpo del otro, mientras que este último, sujetaba por el cuello a su rival.

-Dr. D... es la misma imagen que vimos ahora en las ruinas

-Parece que ya tienen conocimiento de ellas, continuaré. Al unir todos los mensajes, o al menos lo que logramos descifrar, encontramos esto... un antiguo mensaje de los zoidianos – y Luke permitió que Tara leyera el escrito

_"Al llegar aquí, ellos ya estaban. No eran animales, tampoco robots, eran bestias metálicas con una conciencia, los llamamos zoids. Uno de ellos era tan flameante como el sol, mientras que el otro reflejaba el azul de las aguas de mar. Tratamos de controlarlos, pero era demasiado poder que..."_ – Tara se vio interrumpida al escuchar que Fine pronunciaba lo mismo que ella leía al mismo tiempo, así que dejó que esta terminara el mensaje. Por su parte, Fine estaba de pie, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada al frente, como perdida – _"...que incineraron nuestros bosques, hundieron nuestras montañas y destruyeron nuestras ciudades dejando caos y muerte. Luego, ellos pelearon entre si hasta aniquilarse. El zoid rojo regresó a las entrañas de la tierra, mientras que el zoid azul descansó en las profundidades del mar. Nos apiadamos de las generaciones que en el futuro se tengan que enfrentar a esta amenaza." – dicho esto y habiendo terminado, Fine cayó exhausta en su lugar mas no inconsciente, con la presión un poco alterada, como si le hubiera costado trabajo recitar esa frase, como si el recordarlo le pesara. Al momento Van y su pequeño la socorrieron,  aunque esta les repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien._

-Y como saber que eso es cierto?? – pregunta incrédulo Irvine a lo que recibió una respuesta rápida por parte de Luke

-Que no ves que lo que esta afuera es lo mismo que se cuenta aquí, hasta tu mismo estuviste a punto de morir a causa de su poder. El poder del Death Blazer

-Death Blazer?? – dicen todos anonadados

-Así lo solían llamar los antiguos zoidianos. El zoid de fuego, Death Blazer, mientras que el otro era llamado Seagrem, el zoid que habita en el agua – Tara dio una breve explicación a los nombres

-Y cual es el plan a seguir, porque en todo ese cuento no escuché que dijeran "los derrotamos"

-Sr. Thomas.... somos científicos... sabemos lo que haremos, no como algunos militares que hacen preguntas tontas antes de que se haya terminado la plática – obviamente el comentario de Lorelei iba directo al orgullo de Thomas, pero como todo buen caballero, no emitió grito o reclamo alguno, por respeto a la mujer y a todos los presentes, aunque eso significara que se pusiera verde del coraje

-Pero que no se destruyeron?? – Moonbay analiza esa parte del relato

-No. – Contesta una de las chicas – lograron hacerse gran daño, mas no destruir sus cores. Lo único que necesitaban era tiempo para poder repararse por si mismos

-Así que, con nuestra tecnología y el descubrimiento de zoid core fosilizado, logramos desarrollar esto... 

Luke sacó un pequeño y delicado tubo de ensayo, el cual contenía algo... será acaso la nueva arma algo de proporciones… microscópicas??? 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Pues, aquí un capítulo mas… creo que esta algo aburrido, los próximos estarán mas interesantes. Un adelanto del capítulo 13:

_El futuro esta hecho de decisiones. Dependiendo de estas, se forma el camino que tomamos. "Era necesario depositar nuestro futuro en algo tan pequeño, o en algo tan grande… en solo una persona o toda una civilización que nos había legado sus secretos…" el viaje había iniciado… era imposible hacerse para __atrás…  Capítulo 13: El triángulo de Daras___


	13. El Triangulo de Daras

Capítulo 13: El Triángulo de Daras

Luke sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño recipiente de cristal con algo dentro, de aproximadamente 1 cm cuadrado y lo elevó sobre su cabeza para que todos pudieran admirar tan diminuta 'arma'

-Que es eso?? – se preguntaban unos a otros

-Esto, es lo que nos ayudará a vencer a tan temible zoid

-Eso es imposible – Irvine se levanta de su asiento – como 'eso' va a poder destruir a ese zoid tan enorme

-Muchas veces no importa la fuerza bruta, sino los pequeños detalles

-Esta bien... – Hermann intentaba calmar los humos – diganos Luke de lo que es capaz de hacer este pequeño artefacto

-Le explicaré...

Lorelei le pidió a O' Connell que insertase un disco en el proyector de imágenes. Este observó a su Coronel, preguntándole con la mirada si podía hacerlo y él, asintiendo la cabeza, dio su aceptación. Una vez insertado el disco, ella prosiguió con una explicación gráfica de lo que pretendían para que así fuese mas entendible el plan.

-Esta pequeña placa de metal, contiene una leve capa del zoid core fosilizado del Seagrem, que encontramos en una de las ruinas. Los zoidianos experimentaron con él, así que algunos trozos se endurecieron y lograron resistir el paso del tiempo. Pero para que funcione, necesitamos de una mente poderosa

-Es ahí donde entra Fine – Luke desvió su mirada hacia ella

-Yo??

-El 'Biochip' necesita la mente de un zoidiano, para así utilizar su poder. Se activa mediante las neuronas del cerebro

-Todo esto parece un experimento macabro – le susurro Moonbay a Rebeca, que estaba sentada junto a ella

-Déjenme entender – el Dr. D comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, como montando una guardia, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra la cintura – pretenden insertar 'eso' en el cuerpo de la señora Fine, ya que ella es una zoidiana, para hacerlo funcionar, pero... para que propósito

-Esto la hará poder comunicarse y tener control sobre el zoid que falta, Seagrem.

-Sigo sin entender, porque yo?? – la zoidiana reflejaba preocupación y angustia en su rostro

-Necesitábamos a alguien de confianza – Para hacerlo mas dramático, Lorelei la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos – necesitamos de su cooperación. Seagrem es el único zoid que puede hacerle frente al Death Blazer y sin su ayuda, no podremos despertarlo, y no podemos permitir que el desastre se apodere de nuestras naciones -  había una gran desesperación en la palabras de Lorelei que podría juzgarse como extrema, pero había algo mas allá en este plan.

-Me parece muy peligroso – Van a toda costa trataba de proteger a su mujer e intentaba por todos los medios que se cambiara de plan

-Van... – Fine lo tomó de las manos – debo hacerlo. No puedo permitir que este mundo sea destruido y si está en mi evitarlo, lo haré con gusto. Mas vale sacrificar una vida, que millones

-Pero... Fine... piensa en...

-Fine ha tomado una decisión, que debe ser respetada – Luke, interrumpiendo a Van, trató de poner fin a la conversación

-Esto es muy premeditado – comentaba el Coronel Schwarz

-Están seguros de que funcionará?

-Teóricamente, si – responde la joven Tara

-Aun así no es seguro. No quiero arriesgar la vida de uno de mis compatriotas con un invento que no ha sido probado

-Coronel Hermann, entendemos su preocupación, le damos nuestra palabra

-Y que pasará después? – se atrevió a preguntar la rubia de ojos carmín

-Volaremos hasta esta zona – mostrando un mapa – el Triángulo de Daras

-Pero ese lugar... esta maldito 

-Supersticiones, Mayor Thomas. EL Triángulo de Daras es un lugar con una atracción magnética increíble, en parte es por el meteorito que impactó al planeta, y en parte por el poder del zoid core de Seagrem, que descansa ahí.

-Debemos planear esto con extremo cuidado.

Quedando levantada la sesión, solo los principales miembros de ese 'gabiente' discutirían el futuro de tan importante misión. Después de varias horas todo quedó resuelto. Fine había aceptado pese a los esfuerzos de Van por convencerla de que no lo hiciera, a colocarse el 'biochip' por medio de una pequeñísima operación, misma que los 3 ex-científicos de Hamat realizarían. Fine tenía muy claro su papel y confiaba en que todo saldría bien y que al terminar esto, regresaría y abrazaría a Dan y Van como siempre lo hacía, con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermann ofreció un Whale King perteneciente a la República, para su transportación. Pero Luke y sus compañeras alegaban tener ya un Whale King esperándolos para recogerlos, ya que en el tenían todo preparado para el transplante. Además, no debía ser un zoid cualquiera, ya que con los constantes Rare Hertz produciéndose en esa zona, cualquier zoid normal caería víctima del descontrol y sería un fracaso. Argumentaban que su Whale King estaba bien preparado para este tipo de sucesos y que podría resistir cualquier tipo de descargas producidas por estos fenómenos.

Debían partir muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Eran las 6 a.m. y todos estaban levantados y listos para despedir a sur amigos. Había incluso algunos que no habían podido dormir.

-Van, estas bien

-Claro Fine – en realidad tenía una mirada somnolienta – No olvides que soy Van Freiheit!!! – y elevó un puño al aire pero no con muchos ánimos

-Pero casi no dormiste

-No te preocupes Fine, recuerda que soy 90% energía, 10% cansancio

-Temo por Dan...

-No te preocupes, cuando todo termine, nos iremos de vacaciones. Unas largas vacaciones, al lugar que quieras, invita a quien desees, pero no te pongas triste, yo estaré ahí para protegerte

-Listos para partir?? – una voz femenina los interrumpe

-Ah, Buenos días Lorelei. Si, ya estamos listos

La mujer le hizo una seña con la mano invitándoles a caminar. Ellos la siguieron hasta el hangar donde se encontraba ya el Whale King propiedad de los extraños.  No poseía ningún símbolo de alguna nación, solo era de un color azul que lo hacia distinguir de entre los demás. En el hangar ya los esperaban Tara y Luke, pero antes de que pudieran llegar fueron interceptados por una persona

-No se irán sin mi

-Thomas!!

-Y que le hace pensar que lo llevaremos?? – pregunta Lorelei no muy convencida de poder aceptarlo como tripulación

-Este asunto es sobre la seguridad de nuestros pueblos, por lo tanto también le concierne al Imperio de Guylos, así que iré en representación de su majestad el Príncipe Rudolph, buscando de que no se violen nuestros derechos...

-Entendemos Thomas, puedes venir – Van lo aceptó como si fuera el capitán de la nave, uno mas no era problema para un Whale King

Los 4 se encaminaron al lugar del ascenso. Todos estaban ahí para despedirlos y desearles buena suerte en esta nueva misión. Los oficiales a cargo, así como los altos militares dieron el típico saludo. Los civiles se limitaron a agitar sus manos y uno que otro saco un pañuelo (no faltaba las ocurrencias del Dr. D). Dan se despidió de sus padres con la promesa de que volverían. 

Abordaron todos, sin olvidar a Zeke. Lentamente se levantó por los cielos tan enorme trozo de metal y tomó un rumbo en dirección noroeste, hacía el Triángulo de Daras. Pero como suele suceder en muchos casos, los 'pasajeron misteriosos' existen y este no seria la excepción...

-Cuanto tiempo nos falta para llegar?? – Van toma la palabra después de un largo periodo de silencio estando en la sala de controles

-Aproximadamente 5 o 6 horas – responde Tara, quien era la encargada de pilotear al zoid

-Es mucho tiempo – Thomas se recarga en la pared

-Pero así, al menos poder comer algo – dijo Van

-Ejem... – Van se disponía a salir al comedor, pero Luke obstruía su salida – creo que 'alguien' mas subió a bordo y sin pagar boleto

-Eh? – todos se preguntaban quien podría ser, hasta que Luke se hace a un lado y jala a una joven que se quejaba con insistentes gritos y manotazos

-Suélteme. Me esta lastimando, ya vera cuando me suelte de aquí, me va a conocer

-REBECCA!!!! O_o

-Jijijiji.... hola - saludaba tímidamente

-La encontré merodeando por ahí

-Subí así,  porque si les pedía permiso para venir no me dejarían y tenía muchas ganas de...

-...De causar problemas. – Van se llevó una mano a la frente – no cabe duda, eres igual a Irvine

Al otro lado del mar...

-AAAAACCCCCHHHHUUUU!!!!!

-Que te pasa Irvine??

-Creo que me voy a enfermar Moonbay

_*_*_*_*_*_

-Y que hacemos con ella?? – preguntas Thomas refiriéndose a Rebecca

-Regresemos…

-No será posible Van, ella se quedará. Debemos iniciar con la operación ahora – se aparece Lorelei con una bata blanca al lado de Luke

-Tan rápido??

-Será para el propio bien de la señora Fine, ya que necesitará descansar y no disponemos de mucho tiempo – les explica Luke

-Así que si gustan, pasen a la sala de espera, yo llevaré a Fine para prepararla.

La mujer llevó a la "paciente" por un pasillo, mientras el chico de cabellos verdes conducía al resto a la sala de espera. Después de dejarlos ahí, entró al "quirófano" que no era mas que una simple habitación improvisada, pero muy bien elaborada, para asistir a Lorelei. 

Afuera, todo era aburrimiento. Rebecca le pidió permiso a sus "tíos" par poder caminar por ahí, ya que necesitaba ir al baño y mientras lo buscaba, examinaría el lugar, sin darse cuenta que alguien la vigilaba, un organoide, y no era precisamente Zeke.

Dentro... bueno, nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando ahí dentro. La simple operación sol duro unos cuentos minutos. Bastó con anestesiar a Fine, para luego hacer una pequeña incisión en el cuello e insertar el biochip. El resto, el artefacto lo haría solo. Terminada la operación, los 2 sujetos salieron excusándose de que Fine estaba dormida y no podrían verla, para después alejarse de ahí y dejar a Thomas y  a Van esperando un rato mas.

-Debo ir al baño 

Rebecca caminaba por los pasillos de la nave buscando lo mas parecido a un cuarto de baño, era imposible que en todo el lugar no hubiera uno, pero creo que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Entró a una puerta que le pareció bastante sospechosa. Sin que lo supiera, el organoide desconocido la había perdido de vista con el hecho de entrar a ese cuarto. Estaba muy oscuro.

-Debe haber un interruptor por aquí – La chica se pega a la pared buscando el mencionado switch, hasta que encuentra algo parecido y lo oprime. La luz se enciende. – Wow!!! Que es esto... una cosa si que no es: el baño. – Había entrado a una habitación llena de mapas y cajas, parecía un viejo almacén con aspecto de oficina.

-Es un mapa del planeta Zi. No pensé que fuera tan grande – piensa para sí – Que serán esos "puntitos"... seguro son ruinas o algo parecido, son científicos. – la joven se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras giraba en sí para admirar el cuarto – Pero que hago aquí… debo buscar un baño!!!

Se dirigió a la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pero al agitar uno de sus brazos tiro al suelo uno de los adornos que estaban sobre un escritorio, rodando hasta un rincón. Rebecca rápidamente fue a recogerlo. Tuvo que mover algunas cajas y retorcerse hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos, escucho unas leves voces provenientes de un extraño lugar, siguió el sonido de estas hasta llegar a una tubería de ventilación que estaba en la pared. Las voces provenían del cuarto contiguo, eran un hombre y una mujer...

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo Luke

-Así es y pronto con la ayuda de esa zoidiana, todo será nuestro

-Pero porque no accediste a hacerlo tu, tu eres un zoidiano, no?? Así no hubiéramos necesitado de ellos y tendríamos s Seagram en nuestro poder

-No soy tonto, no puedo arriesgarme si llega a fallar. Además, ya tengo planes futuros aun mejores

-Entonces debemos esperar  hasta llegar al Triángulo

-Le diré a Tara que se apresure

-Ellos son malos!!! – gritó en su mente Rebecca llevándose las mano a la cabeza – debo avisarle a todos 

Como pudo salió de entre las cajas y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Ggrrrrr... – Zeke, quien acompañaba a Van sintió algo extraño y se mantuvo en alerta

-Zeke, que ocurre

Mientras tanto, Rebecca corría por las escaleras, gritando como loca – Tío Van!!!! Tío Thomas!!!!! Salgamos de aquí!!!!! – los gritos alertaron, tanto a los sospechosos que hablaban en aquel cuarto, como al organoide que la vigilaba por mandato de su dueño

-Escuchas eso??

-Es Rebecca

Los gritos se escuchaban mas y mas cerca hasta que quedaron ahogados en un grito prolongado. – "Que rayos esta pasando" – fue la primera impresión de Thomas. -  "salgamos de aquí" – le dijo Van a su compañero. Zeke comenzó a actuar extraño de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir paso, pero fue interceptado por un gran bulto de color naranja

-Un organoide – la cara de sorpresa de Van no tenía precio. 

Zeke trató de ir por el otro lado, pero esta salida fue bloqueada por otro organoide, esta vez de color violeta. Por último, un tercer organoide de color verde, el cual cargaba a Rebecca en su hocico, se colocó al centro de aquellos.

-3 organoides, que es todo esto.

-Su amiga, además de estar aquí de polizonte, parece que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones de otros, no es así?? – Luke y Lorelei aparecieron detrás de aquellos organoides. 

Los planes habían sido descubiertos. Todo aquello había sido un teatro solo para convencer a nuestro héroes de hacer "lo correcto", a conveniencia de estos chicos malos. El biochip había sido injertado, la conspiración descubierta y Van y compañía atrapados. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el segundo zoid despertase de su sueño. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Wow… este capítulo me gusto mucho en lo particular, es como el "destape", donde se sabe todo… como cuando en una novela el agente de seguros le dice a la protagonista que es su padre… jejejeje… y también hay algunas partes cómicas (como la del Dr. D, olvide que lo había escrito, jajaja) así que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN y muy en especial a Sky5-death13, quienes han estado leyendo últimamente el fic…

Un avance del próximo capítulo:

_"Han llegado a su destino. Se ha sabido la verdad. Se ha sabido para que tantos pesares, tanto sufrimiento, tantas cosas que por mas pequeñas que sean,  tuvieron algo que ver para formar el carácter de cada uno, necesario para afrontar lo que viene. El 'Monstruo de la Esperanza' resurge del Mar de la Traición… Capítulo 14: Emerge del mar!!!!"_


	14. Emerge del mar!

Capítulo 14: Emerge del mar!!!!

-Su amiga, además de estar aquí de polizonte, parece que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones de otros, no es así. - Luke y Lorelei aparecieron detrás de aquellos organoides. 

Los "conspiradores" optaron por atarlos de pies y manos a los 5, incluyendo a Fine aun inconsciente y a Zeke. – Nighlent, vigílalos, iremos con Tara para que aplique toda la velocidad y llegar cuanto antes.

El organoide se quedó a cargo, mientras que sus compañeros humanos se dirigían a la cabina. El par de organoides restantes se quedaron a las afueras de la habitación montando guardia.

-Nos atraparon – Rebecca dio un gran suspiro. Como respuesta a esto recibió un empujón con los pies por parte de Thomas, ya que sus brazos estaban sujetados en la espalda – Oye...

-Que no ves... por tu culpa estamos así, de no haber llegado gritando, niña

-Lo siento... – trataba de disculparse

-Pero de no ser por ella – intercede Van – no tendríamos conocimiento de esto y...

-Veo que han estado conversando – Lorelei se recarga en el marco de la puerta

-Que quieres

-Sé que quieren la verdad... así que seré buena con ustedes. Vamos, hagan cualquier pregunta, yo la responderé

-No tan rápido – Luke aparece detrás de ella – yo también quiero participar – decía con cara de burla

-Porque nosotros?? – inicia Van

-Es muy difícil encontrar zoidianos que cooperen estos días, ustedes saben, no hay muchas opciones – responde la mujer

-Pero tu eres un zoidiano!! – replica la adolescente de ojos azules 

-Como habrás escuchado, lo soy. Pero no quería correr un riesgo en mi persona y nos fue más fácil encontrar al alguien más que lo hiciera

-Y porque lo hacen?? – Thomas entra en la conversación

-Todo lo que les dijimos es cierto... hasta cierto punto – la militar se separa de la puerta y avanza hacia ellos – no fuimos desterrados de Hamat, sino que nos enviaron para investigar las ruinas de sus países, con el propósito de encontrar al Death Blazer para que  nuestro rey obtuviera su poder...

-No, no dejaré que eso pase

-Tu y cuantos mas, Van Freiheit

La conversación quedo ahí, hasta que fue reanudada 4 horas después

-Aahhh... – Fine estaba despertando después de su intervención quirúrgica. Se encontraba atada – porque... Van, que esta pasando??

-No te muevas, debes descansar

-Así es, debes descansar, necesitarás toda la energía posible para cuando lleguemos – una voz masculina sigue a la de Van

-Tu... – Fine logró abrir mas los ojos y estár mas conciente de lo que pasaba y de las personas que estaban junto a ella. Dentro de ese conjunto de imágenes, detecto al bulto verde que era Nighlent – eso es... es un organoide

-Y como sabrás, cada organoide es acompañado de un zoidiano

-Me mentiste... tu eres un... zoidiano, no es así?? Porque nos mentiste!!

-Por seguridad

-Y porque hay mas organoides – reclama el Mayor Schwarz -  todos son zoidianos??

-No. Tara y yo somos humanos, solo que Nighlent se prestó para nuestras investigaciones y después de tantos fracasos, logramos crear un organoide artificial completamente en un laboratorio. Les presento a Pulsar, mi organoide; el verde es Nighlent, el organoide de Luke. El pequeño púrpura de allá es Novalle y es de Tara – ahora Lorelei estaba sentada en un silla

-Nunca creí que eso fuera capaz de hacerse

-En algunos aspectos, señor Thomas, somos más avanzados que ustedes.

Pronto el Whale King comenzó a sacudirse para luego estabilizarse segundos después.

-Tara, que sucede – Luke la llama por un pequeño micrófono, ella contesta con uno igual que siempre lleva consigo a manera de diadema 

-Estamos llegando...

-Perfecto, ahora, si nos acompañan, hay cosas que hacer

Obligados por los organoides y un arma de fuego, los integrantes de la Fuerza Guardián marcharon hacia un pequeño pabellón acondicionado para la ocasión. Se encontraba en el abdomen de la nave y bajaba hacia el exterior a manera de elevador. Habían llegado al centro de un gran remolino que era la fuente de toda la energía magnética que reconocía aquel lugar cono "embrujado". Tara dejó estacionado al zoid y bajó el pabellón para que todos pudieran admirar la magnitud del espectáculo.

-Ahora Fine, si nos permite, colóquese esto en la cabeza, esto permitirá que sus ondas cerebrales lleguen al fondo del mar y Seagrem pueda sentirlas

-Y si no lo hago – esta se resistía 

-Nunca saldrán de aquí… tarde o temprano lo hará

Fine accedió a hacerlo. La apartaron del grupo junto con Van a petición de esta, los demás fueron dejados de lado y sin ninguna vigilancia.

-Rebecca que haces – le preguntaba Thomas al verla como agitaba sus brazos en su espalda de arriba abajo

-Trato de cortar las cuerdas con las esquina de esta mesa

-Buena idea

Fine fue llevada cerca del barandal y conectada a un 'casco'. Al encenderlo, ella comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca. No se sentía dolor y esa era una de las cosas que temía, que doliera.

Todos esperaban los resultados, pero no había señales de  nada 'anormal', sino que el remolino comenzó a hacerse mas profundo. Los censores comenzaron a sonar como locos al detectar una energía en el fondo de este. – Esta funcionado, esta funcionando!!!! – Luke gritaba lleno de alegría al ver que su plan había funcionado, pero no se esperaba que el despertar de este monstruo fuera tan rudo.

Una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada, convertida en un poderoso chorro de agua que fue lanzado en forma vertical. Este logró empujar hacia arriba al Whale King, agitando a todos los tripulantes y haciéndoles perder el balance. Pero la reacción al golpe fue mayor, ya que sumado a la energía recibida estaba el peso del mismo zoid. Al dirigirse de bajada, fue mucho más fuerte. Fine perdió el balance y literalmente 'cayo por la borda'. Justo a tiempo Thomas y Rebecca lograron romper sus cuerdas. Este logró aferrarse a la mesa, mientras que ella, fue llevada  con el movimiento hacia abajo, le esperaba algo similar a la caída de Fine, pero logró sujetarse a tiempo de barandal, quedando colgando con nada mas que un vórtice de agua a sus pies.

Momentos angustiantes fueron los siguientes. Al recuperar el balance y ver como Fine caía, Van no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó al vacío por ella. – FIINNEEEE!!! – al mismo tiempo que caía, Zeke se lanzó por ambos. Abrió los pequeños impulsores de su espalda para darse mas velocidad. Tomó a Van primero para después dirigirse juntos por la mujer de este. Al llegar a la altura de ella, Van la tomó de un brazo y la jaló, estando a pocos metros del fondo. Inmediatamente el organoide comenzó el ascenso.

Mientras, arriba todo era un caos. Los sistemas estaban fuera de control. Al llegar Fine se calmaron un poco, no significando que la fuente del problema fuera ella, sino que la actividad en el fondo había cesado, por ahora.

-Que... fue eso... – preguntaba Rebecca temblando, recuperándose del susto de caer

-Al parecer, volvió a dormir 

-Tenemos que hacer que la zoidiana regrese ahí – Lorelei trató de empujarla de nuevo

-No lo permitiré!!! – Van se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuese necesario para impedirlo

-Ya no será necesario – Luke pronunció muy seguro, haciendo notar las reacciones de los organoides. Los 4, incluso Zeke, comenzaron a gruñir – Tara, sácanos de aquí

-A la orden señor – tomo los controles y se aseguró de aplicar toda la potencia

Debajo de ellos, el remolino comenzó a tomar un brillo extraño, segador. Un rayo directo del fondo fue dirigido a los cielos, abriendo un gran hueco sobre las nubes que estaban sobre de el. Lograron esquivar el ataque, pero pudieron sentir su fuerza. Seguido a ese rayo, una monumental figura surgió, un cuerpo largo y bello que se perdió en los cielos.

-Imagino que eso fue Seagrem, fue hermoso – se expresaba Lorelei

-Luke, los prisioneros escaparon

-QUE!?!? Vayan por ellos, deprisa

Nuestros héroes, habían aprovechado esos segundos de confusión para preparar un escape. Su objetivo era dirigirse al hangar, pero en su camino, se encontraron con el trío de organoides; Van cargaba a Fine y no permitirían que Rebecca peleara, así que era deber de Thomas y Zeke alejar a los organoides.

 – Bien, aquí vamos!!! 

Thomas se lanzó contra uno de ellos y trató de retenerlo en el suelo, mientras que Zeke envistió a otro de ellos y le dio de un coletazo al tercero. Eso les dio unos cuantos segundos para escapar al resto de ellos, pero lograron pasar seguros. El problema ahora era deshacerse de los organoides. Thomas seguía tratando de contener al suyo y Zeke estaba en desventaja al verse forzado a pelear contra 2. 

-No lograre resistir mas!!!

Unos cuantos disparos errados lograron distraer a los organoides. Del otro lado del pasillo, la joven "hija de su mercenario padre" _(NDA: se me acaba de ocurrir esta frase y no dude en ponerla), _soplaba  la salida humeante del cañón de su revolver – Que esperan, vámonos!!!! – Zeke tomó a Thomas por los pantalones y lo jaló a toda prisa para salir de ahí.

-Quien te enseño a dispar así – refiriéndose Thomas a la mala puntería de la chica

-Tú. Tuve un gran maestro ^-^"

-TT-TT

En el hangar ya los esperaba Van montado en un enorme Pteras de alas amarillas con capacidad para 4 pasajeros. Fine descansaba en el asiento trasero.

-Que hace esto aquí – dice Thomas – esto que no es propiedad del Ejército Republicano??

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí... Zeke!!!! – A la orden, el organoide entró en el zoid y lograron salir por una de las puertas que ellos volaron disparando los cañones que aquel Pteras.

-Están escapando

-Pues que esperan, síganlos

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

-Nos están siguiendo – apunta Rebecca al radar. 

-Son esos zoids extraños* – afirmaba Van mientras aparecían en el monitor – son de ellos

-Nunca podremos contra ellos, son mas rápidos y tienen mas armas

Perdidos ante la injusta situación, Van le pedía a Zeke que aumentara la potencia, pero era todo lo que podía ofrecerles. 2 proyectiles se acercaban a ellos. Los presentían, pero era imposible escapar a ellos. Solo les quedaban unos cuantos metros. Fine abrió los ojos y un muro de agua detuvo ambos misiles. Todos a bordo estaban sorprendidos, pero eso no importaba, porque aun seguían pisándoles los talones.

Fine se inclinó hacia delante y se tomó del asiento.

-Tía Fine, que te pasa

-Sea... Seagrem

Del cielo, un fulminante disparo acabó con los enemigos. Felices con esto, Van indicó el camino de vuelta a su hogar temporal. Mientras que en el Whale King, 2 rayos de color se acercaban a este. Los organoides lograron escapar y con ellos sus compañeras, quienes cargaban en el pecho.

-Escaparon

-Rayos, se llevaron a la zoidiana y ahora Seagrem está de su lado

-No se preocupen chicas, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-A donde vamos?? – pregunta Thomas

-Llame a la base, todos se dirigen a la Ciudad de Nueva Helic

-Y supongo que nos dirigiremos hacia allá

-Miren!!!! – Rebecca señalaba una gran sombra debajo de ellos que serpenteaba y provenía de un objeto mas grande que estaba justo sobre ellos.

Fine, teniendo posesión del biochip, era capaz de controlar al zoid que se suponía, ser rival para el Death Blazer, pero será capaz de derrotarlo?? Que tan cierta es esa leyenda?? Y... cuanto control tiene Fine sobre este zoid??... O Seagrem  tiene control sobre Fine... 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

* = esos zoids extraños, son zoids que ellas crearon. Como saben, el Reino de Hamat (creado por mi ®) es desconocido, por lo tanto pueden crear zoids diferentes. Son del tipo volador, muy parecido a Raynos, pero con la anatomía muy parecida a la del ya 'caducado' Concorde. Mas adelante se revelara su nombre

Notas de la autora:

No lo se… aun sigo pensando que esa idea de la operación y el biochip esta algo raras o 'choteadas', muy ficticias a mi manera de  pensar y escribir… en fin, ya quedó así y ni modo…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trate de hacerlo emocionante, pero creo que me falto algo en mis descripciones, como que mas suspenso y emoción.

Aquí hay un avance del próximo capítulo:

_El viento sopla… hay una voz en el aire que proviene del mar… esta llamando… y solo alguien puede escucharla… es una noche tormentosa… un ser trae consigo lluvia y advertencias… un gran aviso que hacerle a toda una nación…"es mejor correr ahora y vivir para luchar un día mas"…  Capítulo 15: The voice within _


	15. The voice within

Capitulo 15: The voice within

Inesperado fue el resultado de aquel experimento. Los "chicos buenos" esta vez se salieron con la suya y los "chicos malos" están sedientos  de poder. 

De último momento cambiaron el curso, dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Nueva Helic, lugar del cuartel general de las fuerzas republicanas, hogar de la presidenta y corazón de la República de Helic.

-Cuanto tiempo falta Van

-20 minutos

En la base principal ya sabían de la llegada de Van & co., y ya les tenían un lugar reservado para su aterrizaje.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_-"Al fin despertarte... pronto nos volveremos a ver" _– una tenebrosa voz producía un fuerte estruendo al hablar sobre la cima de una montaña. El enorme cuerpo que la producía simplemente se encogió más en sus alas y siguió observando la tierra desde donde estaba

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

-Bienvenidos!!!

Varias horas de vuelo los habían llevado al fin a la capital republicana. Una gran grúa llevó al "mega Pteras" a un lugar seguro. Se abrió la cabina. Van era ayudado por Thomas para bajar a Fine, mientras que Rebecca saludaba desde las alturas. Fine fue puesta en el suelo, Van tomó su brazo y lo llevó detrás de su cuello para que ella mantuviera el equilibrio. 

-Mami... que te pasa, estás bien?? – Dan, que se había prensado de las piernas de su madre, la miraba hacia arriba dudoso de su salud

-Estoy bien hijo, necesito descansar

-Que fue lo que pasó??

-No nos creerás Hermann

De inmediato, el Coronel Hermann convocó a una junta para que los enviados a la misión dieran paso a su reporte.

Fine había ido a descansar, dejando solo a 3 personas la narración de los hechos. El trío estaba sentado en algo así como "el banquillo de los acusados" frente a ambos coroneles de los ejércitos para atestiguar y dar cuentas de lo ocurrido.

-Que fue una trampa!!!!!

-Así es, nos sorprendimos tanto como usted, Coronel Schwarz

-Tarde o temprano nos daríamos cuenta, pero de no ser por Rebecca y sus gritos, lo hubiéramos hecho muy tarde – en un tono sarcástico pero a la vez burlesco

-Tío Van, no me pongas en rid... – un sudor frío le recorrió las espalda cuando unos pesados brazos se posaron en sus hombros

-Vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas jovencita... como por ejemplo ¿qué hacías ahí? – la voz del padre lo hacía escuchar con cierto enojo

-Quería ir, además... fui de ayuda

-Explíquenos que vio, señorita

-Bueno Coronel Hermann... cuando buscaba el baño entré por error a una habitación que no era. Había mapas, no se que decían. Cuando me retiraba tire un pequeño florero y cuando me agaché para recogerlo, escuche voces. Eran Luke y Lorelei. Hablaban sobre, no se... no recuerdo muy bien

-Trate de hacerlo

-Lo hago!!! Decían algo así como que él era un zoidiano, pero... no... No quería correr el riesgo e hizo que otro zoidiano lo hiciera por él

-Todo estuvo planeado desde el principio – Van bajó la cabeza

En ese instante, un soldado llegó corriendo a la sala – Señor, Coronel, 2 zoids se acercan, no quieren identificarse

Todos en la sala, primero los coroneles y luego el resto de los presentes, se apuraron  a salir inmediatamente para averiguar la identidad del par de zoids.

-O'Conell, quiero ver la imagen en el monitor – al momento, el ya Capitán O'Conell encendió el monitor, mostrando la imagen de un conocido  y tenebroso zoid rojo de un hábil piloto, y  un zoid azul con su conductora dentro

-Geno Breaker y... Geno Saurer... Raven!!! – al momento, Van se montó en el Blade Liger para salir al encuentro de su viejo rival. Fue seguido por sus inseparables amigos Thomas e Irvine. Avanzaron hasta un punto en el que los 5 estaban frente a frente 

-Siempre tan prepotente – le dice el joven del zoid rojo a Van

-Y tú tan inoportuno, que vienes a hacer aqu

-Tenemos que decirles algo muy importante... 

Liese entra en la conversación – debemos hablar...

Minutos mas tarde en la base...

-Llegamos tarde...

-Pero como conociste a Luke, como sabías de esto??

-Lo conocí al mismo tiempo que Hiltz – Liese se sentó en una silla para estar mas cómoda – ambos eran igual de ambiciosos... Luke nos abandonó buscando "algo" mucho mas grande, mas poder y al parecer lo encontr

-Pero como sabías que buscaría Fine??

-Intuición. Recuerden que soy zoidiana. Además, aparte de mi, ella es la única zoidiana con vida.

-Bueno, ya terminamos aquí – Raven se levanta y se dirige a su zoid, seguido por Shadow

-Se van a si como así??

-Ya no hay mas que explicar Van, todo está hecho, solo falta esperar – por último, la mujer seguida por su organoide se retiraron

-Esperen!!! A donde irán?!?!?! Porque no se quedan y nos ayudan

-No Van... tenemos cosas que hacer... – y ambos se alejaron en sus zoids

La noche cayó. Era un hermosa noche estrellada, con ambas lunas en su fase llena. Todos descansaban en la base después de una larga jornada. Cada uno dormía en suaves camas en edredones de algodón. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa marina entraba agitando las cortinas. Algunos se cubrían mas al sentir la ligera corriente; otros mas se levantaban al baño y podía escucharse uno que otro ronquido. Todos dormían, excepto alguien... alguien que se retorcía en su cama por viejos tormentos, alguien que escuchaba ligeras voces... Fine.

_-Fine... Fine... Fine..._ – una extraña voz la llamaba

-Quien eres

-_Fine... Fine... Fine..._

Ella, en un estado sonámbulo se levantó y como sabiendo donde estaba cada cosa, salió de la habitación en la cual dormía con Van y su hijo, abrió la puerta y salió del edificio. Hizo su camino a través de la base, sin que la detuviera nada. Casi con visión astral, salió de ella y se dirigió a la playa seguida por su instinto. Una vez llegada a un risco, despertó. 

-Donde estoy?!?! – sorprendida por encontrarse en el lugar en el que estaba, trató de regresar a la base, pero algo en el mar, una luz que brotaba de el, la hizo detenerse.

_-Fine... Fine... Fine..._

-Eres tu quien me llama?? – decía a la luz – Quien eres??

Un fuerte viento golpeó la costa. Un gran remolino  se formó en el  mar y de su centro emanaba esa luz. Fine trataba de mantenerse en pie ante tales ráfagas de poderosos vientos huracanados. La luz era muy fuerte, así que ella se llevó las manos a la cara para tratar de disminuir la intensidad. 

De aquel remolino surgió una imponente figura... un dragón de mar...

-Seagrem?!?!

Al terminar de emerger del agua, se enroscó en su cuerpo como una serpiente y se aproximó a la zoidiana. La única luz que quedaba ahora era la que proyectaban ambas lunas.

-Fine Eleciney Liney... – una voz femenina era emitida de aquel cuerpo de metal

-Quien eres... en mi mente?? – Fine creía estar en un sueño, puesto que escuchaba una pequeña voz vibrando en su cerebro – esto es...

-No... No estas soñando... es mi voz en ti

-Como lo haces??

-Hay tantas cosas que explicar

-Dime que esta pasando... porque tiene que ocurrir esto – Fine se sentó sobre un roca muy cerca del borde del risco

-Lamentablemente, yo no soy una señal para bien, si no para mal

-Porque lo dices

-Porque soy una con Death Blazer... veras... ambos fuimos creados por el Zoid Eve, para proteger este mundo... pero cuando esos humanos llegaron... no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos... él se molesto... y ahora cada vez que él despierte... yo estaré ahí para detenerlo y comenzar con el ciclo – aquella voz femenina se escuchaba triste – dando paso a uno nuevo

-Ciclo?? Cual ciclo

-El de destrucción...

-Destrucción??? No puedes permitirlo, debes hacer algo para impedirlo

-Para eso estas aqu

-Yo??? Pero no podré sola... hace años no pude, si hubiera detenido al Zoid Eve, esto no estaría pasando, verdad??

-Es cierto... pero yo te ayudaré, mejor dicho, tu me ayudarás

-En que forma

-Yo te diré que hacer. Tu poder me servirá de mucho... no te preocupes

-Como es que estas en mi mente?

-Es gracias a ese biochip; una parte de mi esta en ti, por eso puedes saber parte de lo que pienso, como yo sé parte de lo que piensas... sin la persona que lo creo no pasaría esto y no podría comunicarme contigo de esta forma tan fácil... pero además de ser una ventaja, puede ser perjudicial

-Malo??? Que puede pasarnos??

-A nosotras nada, pero si alguien es capaz de conectarse con Death Blazer...en otras palabras, si ese chico es capaz de unirse a Death Blazer, este conseguirá lo que quiera... y despertará mi ira...

-Pero que dices

-Ese chico esta metiéndose con poderes que el no puede manejar y que lo consumirán lentamente!! – una fuerte ola golpeó el borde del risco. Una brisa helada y residuos de esa ola, llegaron a Fine

-No tienes que molestarte

-Me molesta que ose desafíanos... al final, todos somos parte de un todo y tenemos que vivir en armonía, y es por personas como él que este mundo es así, que Death Blazer es así... que tenemos que hacer esto.

-Yo no quiero que este planeta sea destruido, nos han pasado tantas cosas, que lo último que queremos es ver nuestro hogares hechos cenizas

-Esto se ha convertido en una batalla contra el tiempo... por eso debes actuar rápido

-Yo??

-Huye de aquí. Vete, sal de esta ciudad junto con tus amigos militares... que toda la gente se vaya... y tu deberás prepararte y estar dispuesta a perder todo

-Pero... Seagrem

-Viaja al sur... y que toda la gente salga de la ciudad... o yo me encargaré de destruirla... 

-Pero…

-Algo se avecina, algo que nadie entenderá. Todos aquí están en peligro, por eso deben irse

Dicho este último comentario, el zoid se elevó en el cielo escondiéndose entre las nubes y desapareciendo dejó como señal de su estancia, una dura tormenta.

Fine se quedó sentada en el lugar en el que estaba, no se movía, solo dejaba que el agua que caía la mojara.

Mientras hablaba Fine con Seagrem, Van se percató que su esposa no estaba en la cama. Rápidamente se levantó y la buscó por la base: los pasillos, las habitaciones, el cuarto de control, pero no la encontró.  Se había desesperado y estuvo a punto de despertar a media base por ello, pero logró mirar en la ventana una brillante luz proveniente de la playa. Ahí fue cuando le vino a la mente el nombre de su amada. Tomó un auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a ese lugar. A medio camino lo sorprendió la lluvia pero eso no lo detuvo. Al final del recorrido, encontró a Fine empapada, estática aun en la roca. Apagó por completo el automóvil y se dirigió a ella. Como no esperaba una lluvia, no se preparó con un paraguas.

-Fine!!! Fine!!! Estas bien?!?!?

-Van...

-Fine... – él la tomó en sus brazos y pudo  notar que temblaba de frío – Fine, rápido, regresemos a la base. Que estabas haciendo aquí??

-Van... tenemos que irnos

-Si, nos iremos a la base, puedes resfriarte

-No Van... tenemos que irnos... de la ciudad... lejos

Podrá Fine convencer a todos de creer en el mensaje de un antiguo zoid de que abandonen la ciudad??? Ni siquiera ella puede creer lo que acaba de vivir... lo que esta a punto de vivir...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Pues… un capitulo mas que nos acerca un poco mas al final. Creo que tiene algo de importancia este capitulo porque se dan a conocer ciertas cosas. La aparición de Raven y Liese es  extremadamente corta, pero mas adelante ya tendrán un papel dentro de la historia… sobre todo sus organoides. Por ahora creo que es todo… y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ya saben, R&R… 


	16. Migracion

Capitulo 16: Migración

-Lo que piden es imposible!!!

Al día siguiente y ya con mas calma, Van y Fine le contaron a todos lo sucedido y los mandatos que Seagrem tenía para ellos. Pero su petición era algo abrumadora, absurda, en pocas palabras, imposible

-Yo le creo a Fine. En otras ocasiones nos ha prevenido de desastres, no puedo dudar de ella ahora – Van defendía fervientemente  las palabras de Fine

-Lo sabemos Van, pero lo que pide es simplemente una locura, y mira que evacuar a toda la ciudad de Nueva Helic, es  realmente una locura – Hermann trataba de hacerle ver a Van que no podía cumplir lo que pedían

-Pero Seagrem es lo que pide, es lo que quiere… o ella destruirá la ciudad por su cuenta… esté habitada o no. Por algo debe querer que nos vayamos…

-Como sea, tampoco podemos ignorar la advertencia – el Coronel Schwarz se acercó a una ventana y tomó una postura pensativa

-Coronel Hermann, la presidenta lo llama – entra un soldado a la sala

-De acuerdo, comuníquenme con ella

Al momento, una pantalla bajó del techo con la imagen vía satélite de la presidenta

_-Y bien, a que han llegado, Coronel Hermann_

-Presidenta – hace una reverencia – nos informan que tenemos que evacuar la ciudad

-Si Sra. Presidenta, o será destruida con sus habitantes, debe creerme – Fine colocó las manos sobre la mesa y rogaba porque hicieran caso a su petición

_-Confío en lo que dicen, pero es casi imposible desplazar a tantos miles de personas en tan poco tiempo_

-Y que debemos hacer? – pregunta Moonbay 

-Ultrasaurus… - Karl Schwarz, después de permanecer un rato en silencio, se atrevió a decir esta palabra; al parecer no solo estaba admirando el paisaje, sino que también estaba pensando en una posible solución

-Eeehhhh… - todos se desconcertaron al oír al Coronel Schwarz

-El Ultrasaurus – prosiguiendo Karl con su idea -  es lo suficientemente grande como para evacuar a la mayoría de las personas y los zoids contenidos en esta base

-Lo que dice mi hermano es correcto – acierta Thomas 

-Y entonces presidenta… se le presenta una opción, que hará? – la cuestiona Van

Esta se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que tomo una decisión – _Coronel_ _Hermann, que inicien los preparativos para la evacuación… yo me comunicaré con los habitantes_

Inmediatamente, en las enormes pantallas esparcidas por la ciudad, apareció la imagen de la presidenta, lista para dar un importante mensaje.

_"Mis queridos ciudadanos. Nos encontramos ante una situación de desesperanza. La ciudad corre un peligro aparente y nos han pedido evacuarla. Por lo que, para evitar algún posible atentando y como consecuencia, la pérdida de vidas inocentes, he decidido que la ciudad será evacuada. Repito, la ciudad debe ser evacuada inmediatamente. Pero que no cunda el pánico, no se alarmen. Para aquellos que tienen familiares en los pueblos cercanos, vayan con ellos, refúgiense ahí, es mejor que estén en un lugar seguro con el resto de su familia. Pero mientras que para los que no tienen algún otro lugar a donde ir o sus familiares viven lejos, las tropas del ejército los conducirán a una nueva base, ahí estarán seguros. Así que no se alarmen, los que pueden huir, háganlo, mientras que el resto de la población deberá reunirse en la base principal del ejercito republicano, ahí serán llevados a su nuevo destino. Una vez más les digo, no se preocupen, esto es solo como una medida de prevención ante una advertencia que no podemos dejar de lado. Gracias por su atención, y que Dios los proteja."_

-A trabajar señores, que hay mucho que hacer – Hermann se adjudicaba el liderazgo de la misión dirigiendo a todo el personal de la base. Cada quien haría su correspondiente trabajo.

Los habitantes de la ciudad hicieron caso a lo que su presidenta les decía. Mientras que algunos podían escapar, el resto se dirigía a la base militar para ser transportado a un lugar seguro. Cerca de 50,000 personas fueron las que pidieron ayuda al ejército.

-Y a donde llevaremos a las personas

-Me comuniqué con su majestad el Emperador Rudolph – comenta el Coronel Schwarz  - y ha accedido a dar asilo a todas estas personas mientras termina esta situación

-Así que nos dirigiremos a la capital de Guylos?

-Así es Moonbay – le respondía Thomas

-Al fin!!! Al fin podré conocer la capital de Guylos – Rebecca daba brincos de felicidad – pero no lograrán que me suba a un Hammer Head, entendieron?? (NDA: si leyeron toda la historia y si recuerdan, en uno de los primeros capítulos se dice porque ya no quiere subirse a un Hammerr Head)

En total, 5 días bastaron para la evacuación total de la ciudad. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba en el Ultrasaurus, que había sido despertado una vez mas del lago en el que lo escondían, mientras que otros habían decidido ir con sus familiares. Lo único que quedaba eran algunos zoids del ejército y el último grupo de personas para que la ciudad fuera totalmente evacuada.

-"Yo soy la cooonnductora del páramooooo" – La chica de las trenzas cantaba muy alegre mientras conducía su Gustav

-A donde vamos mamá? Porque nos vamos de la ciudad? – Dan preguntaba

-Vamos a un lugar a escondernos, porque ahí estaremos más seguros

-Ooohhh… y cual es ese lugar?

-Vamos a mi Ultrasaurus, pequeño Dan – orgullosa la morena le responde al niño

-Moonbay… - habla alguien por la radio

-Si Irvine… no vayas a decir que no es mi Ultrasaurus porque no quiero pelear contigo

-¬¬"…No es eso, no has visto a Rebecca?

-Desde hace un buen rato que no… creo que se fue al frente

-Que?!?

En afecto, lo joven fue al frente a ver como se comportaban los soldados estando en una situación tensa e imitar, en un futuro su actitud (o pretendía conocer a uno de estos 'soldados'??). Procuraba estar fuera de las filas para no interrumpir su formación.

-Quisiera estar en el ejército… - pensaba para sus adentros la adolescente - … pero por otra parte, quisiera viajar como mi Tía Moonbay… o… quizás… - su pensamiento fue interrumpido a causa de una sombra negra que apareció frente a ella

-Que haces aquí??

-Papá?

-Que haces aquí, te dije que te quedaras en la retaguardia. Me desobedeciste!!

-Yo solo quería…

-Que pasaría si nos emboscaran, si te quedas aquí serías de los primeros a los que atacarían, por eso te dije que te quedaras atrás con Moonbay 

-Pero, yo… - la joven no podía explicar nada, su padre no la dejaba

-Regresa ahora mismo con Moonbay

-Pero que no ves que atrás corro el mismo peligro que aquí?! Es la parte más vulnerable de la caravana. Además, se defenderme sola, ya no soy una niña!!!

Furiosa, Rebecca le da un empujón al zoid de su padre y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la posición que se le había impuesto al principio: al lado de Moonbay.

No mas comunicaciones hubo entre ellos. Un par de horas pasaron para que llegaran al fin al Ultrasaurus y reunirse con el resto de las tropas para poder así emprender un viaje hacia un nuevo lugar. Para quienes era la primera vez que veían al Ultrasaurus, como Dan, Rebecca y el resto de las personas, les parecía algo tan majestuoso y maravilloso que no lo podían creer, y aun después de varios minutos de verlo, permanecían anonadados. Y anonadados también todos aquellos que ya una vez habían presenciado la enorme potencia de aquel zoid. Después de tanto tiempo seguían sorprendiéndose.

Rápidamente todos los zoids fueron reubicados al igual que la gente y el "fuerte andante" emprendió su largo caminar hacia Guylos.

-Que haces aquí tan sola? Conociéndote, creí que estarías de arriba a abajo explorando este lugar

-Ah… es usted Dr. D… - una sollozante Rebecca se encontraba sentada en una de las patas delanteras de su zoid

-Que te pasa

-Nada… - respondió secamente

-Nadie llora por nada – el Dr. D, interesado por la condición de ella, trataba de persuadirla para que le dijera que era lo que la perturbaba – dime que te pasa

-Es mi papá… estoy harta que me trate como una niña. Hoy no me dejó estar con las tropas, así nunca voy a aprender a ser un buen soldado

-Quieres estar en el ejercito?

-…Si… eso creo…

-Irvine lo hace para protegerte. Muchas veces los padres creen estar haciendo lo correcto, pero tal vez para sus hijos no lo es

-Pues entonces, me protege demasiado… y eso no me gusta. Le aseguro que a mi edad, tanto mi papá, como el tío Van y la tía Moonbay y todos tenían aventuras, luchaban contra otros pilotos, viajaban y conocían muchos lugares.

-El te quiere… además, eres su única hija, es lógico que actué así. Talvez no quiere que tengas una vida como la que el tuvo

--… pero me abruma!!!

-Porque no hablas con él? Porque no le dices lo que piensas, talvez así puedas ganar un poco de libertad

-Usted cree que me escuche?

-Por supuesto, nada se pierde con intentar

-Es cierto. – dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo

-En serio… oye… si te encuentras con Moonbay, le puedes dar esto – el anciano extendió su brazo para darle un llave de tuercas – es que van a dar de comer en algunos minutos y no quiero perderme el almuerzo

-¬¬"… de acuerdo, solo porque me cae bien…

La chica tomó la llave y comenzó a buscar a su padre y a Moonbay; preguntando a todos los conocidos y a los que no también, a los soldados o a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, así se pasó media hora caminando de arriba abajo. Al menos le sirvió para conocer un poco los pasillos del Ultrasaurus.

-Si, creo que la vi en uno de los comedores de por aquí.

-Gracias

Al fin logró dar con Moonbay. Estuvo asomándose entre las habitaciones hasta escuchar algunas voces. Y sin querer encontró a Irvine, que estaba con Moonbay; ambos sostenían una conversación, por lo que, para no interrumpir, Rebecca se quedó junto a la puerta para escuchar.

-A ti algo te molesta. Porque tan callado?? – la morena, con 2 tazas de café en las manos, le da una al mercenario

-Es Rebecca

-Rebecca? Que pasa con ella?

-Hay veces que me desespera, es tan extrovertida, activa, impulsiva, arrebatada. Hay veces que no la soporto

-Jejeje… es igual a ti, de que te quejas. Estas recibiendo una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

-Es igual a su madre… Porque Julia no está aquí. Seguramente ella podría controlarla. Hay veces que pienso que hubiera sido mejor dejarla con mi madre y que ella se hiciera cargo.

-Y dime… – Moonbay le da un trago a su café lo cual hace que haga un gesto extraño ya que le hacia falta azúcar - … digo, si se puede. Quien era Julia, casi no hablas de ella.

-_Mamá… _- la joven se acercó mas a la puerta y se abrazó a la llave de tuercas que tenía que entregar a Moonbay

-Es una historia larga, te lo diré en pocas palabras: ella pertenecía a una banda de ladrones que me capturó por haber delatado a varios de sus amigos y reclamar una recompensa. Pude escapar. Días después la encontré herida en una cueva y su zoid casi destrozado. Pensaron que ella me había dejado huir y era necesario 'castigarla'. Nos convertimos en socios e hicimos un acuerdo, repartiríamos las ganancias de las recompensas en 60 y 40. Obviamente yo obtenía más. – guardó un poco de silencio

-Y…

-Y…

-Vamos, no me dejes con la duda.

-Bueno… cierto día, ella quiso celebrar porque obtuvimos una recompensa realmente grande…

Flashback

_En un bar…_

_-Cantinero, déme 2 tarros de cerveza, los más grandes que tenga y que este bien fría_

_-En un momento señorita – responde el 'barman'_

_-Oye, espero que pagues con tu parte del dinero_

_-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, preocúpate por celebrar, esta noche estoy feliz; y sabes una cosa – la chica se levantó sobre la mesa y gritó – Estoy tan feliz que esta ronda va por mi cuenta!!! – todos los hombres bebedores del bar celebraban el trago gratis auspiciado por Julia_

_3 horas y 20 tarros después…_

_2 sombras titubeantes entraban a una habitación por una puerta que les había costado mucho tiempo en abrir, porque la chapa se "movía". Una joven entró primero chocando con casi todo lo que se topaba a su paso. Un joven le hizo segunda, que también tardó tiempo en poder cerrar la puerta._

_-Viste al tipo que estaba sentado junto a ti, estaba tan gordo que parecía un cerdo_

_-Y hasta olía como cerdo_

_-Jajajaja…_

_Fin del flashback_

-Moonbay… sabes lo que resulta de dejar a 2 personas completamente ebrias y solas en un cuarto de hotel:… Rebecca – al finalizar dio un gran suspiro y desvió la mirada a otro lugar

-Debió ser romántico *-*…

-¬¬", romántico sin considerar la resaca del día siguiente

-O_o…

-Discutimos y nos separamos. 1 año mas tarde la encontré de casualidad en una ciudad. Para ese entonces, Rebecca ya había nacido. Fue extraño para mi verlas… a ambas…

_Flashback_

_-Porque no me lo dijiste… - le dice él sentado en una banca y con una mano sobre la cara_

_-Porque no lo sabía… hasta después…_

_-Debió ser difícil para ti estando sola…_

_-No tienes idea… pero… pude salir adelante – Julia solo sonrió un poco y miró a la pequeña dormida en una carreola – vamos a mi casa, te invito un café. Así podremos platicar con mas calma_

"Le pedí a la niña para así llevarla yo. No se negó, al contrario, creo que le dio gusto. Cruzamos la calle. Cruce primero que ella y se quedó atrás. Luego, unos hombres asaltaron un banco. Ella trató de detenerlos. Tonta. Los hombres portaban armas. Solo escuche que me dijo:…"

_-ABAJO!!!_

Fin del flashback

-7 disparos. Murió acribillada frente a mi y no pude hacer algo por impedirlo. Curiosamente, los tipos que asaltaron el banco eran sus compañeros cuando era una ladrona. Hay veces que pienso: _"estúpida paternidad. De no haber tenido a Rebecca en mis brazos, otra cosa hubiera pasado, seguramente ella aun seguiría aqu_

-No pienses así. Y que hiciste después…

-Me fui con mi madre. Yo no podía cuidarla solo, ni siquiera sabia cambiar pañales. Fue algo que no quería, pero estaba forzado a hacerlo. Me encargué de otras cosas mientras mi madre la criaba

-Mírate. Escucha lo que dices. Creo que conozco  a Rebecca mas que tu, y le has hecho falta. No tienes idea cuanto, y es por ese tiempo que no compartiste con ella que tiende a ser un poco 'rebelde'. Deberías agradecer por tenerla, al menos cuando seas anciano no estarás solo…

Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Rebecca. No se molestó en tocar, solo dejó la llave al lado de la puerta y se marchó corriendo, secándose las lagrimas. No se le ocurrió otro lugar donde esconderse que la cabina de su zoid. Ahí, entre sollozos, su mente no pudo evitar llevarle un recuerdo, un momento que creía haber olvidado.

Flashback

_-Rebecca, ssshh… despierta_

_-Que… ??? _

_-Despierta, vamos, quiero que veas algo_

_Se encontraban en el desierto, justo después de abandonar las montañas. Rebecca, siendo una niña de 5 años, dormía cerca de una fogata y al lado de su padre, quien ahora le pedía despertarse. Somnolienta, se levantó. Irvine la 'enrolló' en su cobija y la llevó a un lugar alejado hasta que la luz de la fogata no fuera tan intensa._

_-Mira hacia arriba…_

_-Ehh… - varias "estrellas fugaces" pasaron por el cielo en ese momento – papi, el cielo se esta cayendo!!_

_-No. Se le conoce como "lluvia de estrellas", pero no se están cayendo_

_-Y que son?_

_-Son pedazos de rocas que caen a la tierra y se encienden al tocar la atmósfera… cuando crezcas te explicaré con mas calma. Se dice que si pides un deseo cuando pasa una estrella, se te hace realidad… pero no creas mucho_

_-Ooohhhh… es muy bonito!!! Vamos a contarlas, si??_

Fin del flashback

-Pap

El silencio del hangar fue interrumpido por una sirena, una luz roja y una persona al mando de un 'alta voz'.

_-"Despejen el área. Repito, despejen el área"_

-Que? Que pasa?

_-"Plataforma exterior lista para el vuelo del SSS. Todos salgan de la zona. "_

En la cabina principal del Ultrasaurus

-Que ocurre Coronel Hermann – Van pregunta

-Enviaremos a un SSS para que investigue la zona. Por alguna razón los radares no están funcionando bien.

-Así que el Storm Sworder tipo Stealth nos ayudará a tomar una decisión – finalizó O'connell

Mientras veían el despegue del SSS por uno de los monitores, Moonbay llegó agitada al cuarto de controles – el Silent Saix no está, Rebecca tampoco

-Que?? Estas segura Moonbay

-Si Thomas, ya la busqué por todos lados

-Esa niña causando problemas

-Seguramente escuchó todas esas cosas feas que dijiste, Irvine

-Mami… - Dan jalaba la falda de su madre mientras apuntaba en cierta dirección – allá… allá est

-Si Dan… allá est

Es imposible que las cosas se pongan mas tensas y difíciles de lo que ya están, y la repentina desaparición de Rebecca complica aun mas las cosas. ¿Con una amenaza allá afuera, a donde habrá ido? ¿Y a que se refiere Dan con la frase "allá está"? ¿Que se encuentra ahí, que incluso Fine reafirma lo que dice su hijo?. Los antiguos enemigos regresaran olvidando viejas disputas. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Y como siempre, Notas de la autora:

Bueno, con este capítulo inicia la parte final de este fic. Este capítulo esta un poco mas largo que lo normal y así serán los que faltan. No quería llegar hasta acá, pero es necesario TT-TT. Este capítulo lo llamo el "capítulo de los flashbacks". En lo particular me gustó mucho, (el discurso de la presidenta me agrada ^^"), y Dan comienza a sentir sus poderes zoidianos, aunque no tan poderosos como Fine y no son de mucha importancia, pero ahí están. 

La huida de Rebecca es necesaria para el siguiente capítulo, ya verán… creo que es de los mas trágicos (me gusta) y aproveché para contar un poco mas sobre el pasado de mi personaje, que no deja de ser algo 'triste'. Rayos, me gusta la tragedia… creo que soy una psicópata en potencia… no, no, no…

En fin… esta historia esta llegando a su fin y les digo que el capítulo que viene esta muy emocionante (y como dije, trágico en cierto modo).

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi.

Nos vemos. Y recuerden… R&R


	17. Traicion y despedida

Capitulo 17: Traición y despedida

Sin una visión clara, el Ultrasaurus se mantuvo quieto por algunos minutos, tratando de encontrar una posible solución a tan tensa situación. Algo estaba interfiriendo en los radares. Mientras tanto, el Coronel Hermann decidió mandar a un par de Storm Sworder para que verificaran que era lo que había por delante. Pero por otro lado, Rebecca había escapado. Todos se preguntaban que era lo que la había orillado a tomar esta decisión… y al parecer, un par de personas sabían la respuesta.

-Tenemos que ir por ella

-No, Moonbay

-Pero, Coronel Hermann

-No permitiré que soldados arriesguen su vida solo para buscar a aun jovencita que deliberadamente decidió abandonar la seguridad del Ultrasaurus

Irvine cerró el puño y dio media vuelta. Hermann se percató de sus movimientos – Irvine, ni lo pienses. Se que te preocupa, pero no permitiré una perdida mas, no mientras este al mando de este zoid. Les pediré a los pilotos de los SSS que la busquen

-Pero ambos poseen la misma tecnología anti-radar, no es así? Como será posible que la encuentren… o que se encuentres unos a otros– La pregunta de Van puso a pensar un poco a los presentes, por surte alguien encontró una respuesta

-Por radio!! – el Dr. D se condujo rápido al tablero – yo creé al Silent Saix, así que le di una frecuencia especial en caso de que algo así sucediera. Si me dan algo de tiempo, podré comunicarme con ella

-Adelante Dr. D, haga lo que tenga que hacer

Al momento, uno de los soldados llama a Hermann – Señor, tenemos señal de los Storm Swoder

-Adelante, comuníqueme con ellos

El soldado apretó varios botones y la transmisión dio inicio

-_Señor, al parecer el camino esta despejado, no hemos encontrado alguna señal extraña. Es raro que los radares no funcionen – _comenta uno de los pilotos

_-Así es. En este lado tampoco hay indicios de… oh no!!... Que es eso!!!... AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!..........._

-Que esta sucediendo allá, CONTESTA!!! – el Coronel llama al soldado

-_Pero, eso es… AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!............_

-P-perdimos contacto con ambos zoids, señor – titubeaba el soldado al mando de los controles

-Pero que demonios esta pasando allá?!?!?

La armada republicana había perdido a 2 SSS en un instante y no sabían porque. La única cosa que se les venía a la mente era…

-Death Blazer… seguro esta ahí – Van se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar en círculos

-Seguramente es quien esta causando que los radares no funcionen a su 100%. Hacia donde ir si no sabemos que esta pasando allá afuera… - Comentaba O'Connel

-No podemos retroceder… a menos… a menos que lo hagamos y entremos a territorio imperial por otro camino

-Pero no podemos irnos – Moonbay se toma del brazo de Karl Schwarz – Rebecca sigue allá afuera, no podemos dejarla aquí 

Al parecer, Moonbay se mostraba más preocupada por la adolescente que su propio padre. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento.

-La encontré, jajajajaja… - el Dr. D, orgulloso por haber logrado su objetivo, reía solo como el sabe hacerlo

Rob tomó el micrófono e inmediatamente se comunicó con ella – _Rebecca, estas bien?_

-Que??? – lejos de ahí, ella volteaba a todos lados mientras estaba al mando del Silent Saix– quien esta ahí??

_-Soy Hermann, Rebecca, por favor, regresa…. Ti_… - Hermann fue interrumpido ya que Irvine le arrebató de las manos el micrófono

_-Rebecca, regresa, por favor_

-Quien está ahí??  Papá???.............. No……. No regresaré mientras estés ah

-_Rebecca, por favor. No continúes haciendo cosas tontas… si dije algo que te molesto, perdóname, pero si no regresas, puedes morir_

-Que?!?

Hermann volvió a tomar el micrófono _– Enviamos 2 Storm Sworder a investigar y fueron destruidos por algo desconocido.  Suponemos que Death Blazer se encuentra cerca de ahí y tu te estas dirigiendo hacia él, es por eso que debes regresar. Nosotros daremos media vuelta y entraremos a territorio imperial por otro lado_

-Yo… "ti ti ti ti" – el radar de Rebecca mostraba 2 pequeñas señales – No regresaré aun Coronel…

_-Pero… te atreves a evadir una orden?!?!_

-Coronel, puedo ver en mi radar 2 objetos. Usted dijo que eran 2 los Storm Swoder los que se estrellaron, no? Pueden ser los pilotos

_-No lo creo… no creo que hayan sobrevivido. Regresa, es una orden_

-No. Iré a ver, estoy muy cerca, además, yo cuento con algo que ellos no tenían: el camuflaje óptico, así que Death Blazer no me verá si me acerco demasiado

_-En eso tienes un poco de razón pero…_

-Esta decido, cambio y fuera!!!!

Cortando súbitamente la comunicación, Rebecca trató de acercarse mas a ese par de puntos que le indicaban el radar. En el Ultrasaurus, Hermann se quedó con la palabra en la boca y el micrófono en las manos, Irvine y Moonbay movían la cabeza de lado a lado en negación y el Dr. D trataba de restablecer la comunicación. 

-Solo podremos escucharla, no puedo hacer mas – comenta el anciano

-Al menos así sabremos que pasa

_*_*_*_*_

Donde Rebecca:

-Me estoy acercando. Puedo verlos. Bajaré un poco mas. 

Había una extraña y espesa niebla. A medida que iba avanzado, el par de figuras se iban esclareciendo entre la bruma, hasta que estuvo realmente cerca y pudo percatarse que no eran pilotos lo que yacían en el suelo.

-Son organiodes!!!

-Organoides?? – se preguntaban los escuchas en el Ultrasaurus

-Veré que puedo hacer

Mala idea. El Silent Saix trató de acercarse a los organoides, pero su radar comenzó a sonar como loco. – _Que pasa…_ - la chica movía botones y palancas. Lo único que le indicaba el radar eran decenas de puntos aproximándose a ella. Pero al ver por la cabina no había nada en el exterior, cuando de sorpresa y frente a ella cayeron estacas del cielo. Comenzaron poco a poco a rodearla y cuando creía haber sido alcanzada por ellas un súbito e intenso rayo de energía destruyó el resto de la estacas, aunque una de ellas logró escapar al impacto y se clavó en una de la patas del Silent Saix, pero Rebecca no logró darse cuenta.

-Estas bien??

-Esa voz… es de… Raven!! – Van pudo reconocer su voz por medio de la radio del Silent Saix cuya señal  era escuchada aun en el Ultrasaurus

-Quien está ahí?? Gracias por salvarme quien quiera que seas

-Después me agradecerás, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, Liese…

-Si Raven… - en otro zoid, el Crystal Saurer, se encontraba Liese muy cerca de los organiodes. Utilizando sus brazos  como de gancho, los dirigió y extendió para tomar a ambos organiodes con mucho cuidado. Luego enrolló las cuerdas que sujetaban sus brazos para regresarlos a su lugar original – los tengo, vámonos de aqu

-Liese y Raven, pero que hacen ahí?? – aun seguían cuestionándose en el Ultrasaurus. Lo que nadie sabe es para el lado para el cual trabajan. Algunas veces para el bien, otras para el mal, otras simplemente no se sabe; algunas otras aparecen brindando ayuda y unas mas aparecen sin razón alguna.

Ambos zoids tipo saurer avanzaron rápidamente para huir del peligro lo antes posible. Aunque el Geno Breaker era un monstruo y Raven un piloto muy experimentado, sabía que no era rival para Death Blazer; aunque bien y podría intentarlo, como lo hizo aquella vez contra el Death Saurer. Pero rápidamente se percataron que se no se encontraba el Silent Saix acompañándolos. Liese fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-La chica, no esta con nosotros

-Que pasa, porque no te mueves – le dice Raven por el radio

-No puedo… - se desesperaba a cada momento – una… una de esas cosas se clavó en mi pata – y por lo tanto en el suelo, impidiéndole caminar – no puedo moverme…

-Demonios… - murmuró el joven de cabellos negros

-Raven!!!!

Mientras Rebecca trataba de zafarse, Raven iba en su ayuda. En el Ultrasaurus Moonbay pedía que apagaran la radio, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo… la mayoría se sentía así. En cuestión de segundos, una segunda rociada de estacas se concentró sobre el Silent Saix y ahora sí sin escapatoria. Rebecca trataba de moverse y tratar de esquivar la mayor cantidad de estacas posibles, pero era imposible evitar que por lo menos 1 se alojara en el cuerpo del zoid. Y así fue… 2 estacas se incrustaron en el dorso, atravesándolo completamente; 1 mas en uno de los 'hombros' y el último atravesó la cabina, mas la que ya tenía en una de sus patas.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…………. _'Sssssshhhhhhhh_' (estática) 

-Que pasa, porque no se escucha nada, Dr. D?

-Me temo que perdimos la señal… - en inmediatamente bajó la cabeza

Moonbay se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, Irvine la acompañó y la abrazó ligeramente. Todos guardaron silencio…

-Raven, tenemos que salir de aqu

-Lo sé!!!…

Raven no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que las estacas dieran en el blanco. Llego encontrándose con el Saix destrozado. Utilizando sus brazos 'expansibles' al igual como lo hizo Liese, tomo al Saix y literalmente lo 'arranco  de la tierra', ya que las estacas lo habían sujetado a ella e inmediatamente se dirigió donde Liese para que pudieran huir juntos.

Minutos más tarde en el Ultrasaurus, un par de señales se acercaban en el radar.  Imaginaron que tal vez podrían ser el Geno Breaker y el Crystal Saurer quienes se acercaban, así que les dieron espacio en la plataforma superior y salieron a su encuentro. Y en efecto, eran ellos…

El primero en llegar fue Raven. Al hacerlo soltó  al Saix para que cayera al suelo y luego se apartó de él, Irvine y Moonbay fueron a ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-No puede ser…

-Rebecca, estas bien?!?!, responde… 

 Irvine subió hasta la cabina y comenzó a golpearla para tratar de abrirla.  Rápidamente, un par se soldados llegaron en su auxilio y  con unas pinzas y una palanca lograron abrir la cabina. El cuerpo de Rebecca cayó desde su asiento hacia al suelo, justo sobre Irvine. Este la atrapó y cayó al suelo por el peso de ella. Su estado no era muy bueno. La estaca que había atravesado la cabina había raspado su hombro y parte de su cara, su pierna también fue alcanzada y tenía una gran cortada a lo largo del muslo, además de múltiples raspones  y cortaduras mínimas en el cuerpo; pero no solo eso, una de las estacas alcanzó la fuente principal de energía, causando una descarga severa en todo este. En ese momento, Rebecca aun permanecía pegada a los controles, y como resultado sufrió algunas quemaduras en sus manos y sus oídos y nariz sangraban.

-Rebecca… despierta… por favor – Irvine le daba pequeños golpes en la cara…

Mientras tanto, Liese llegó y puso en el suelo a los organiodes. Minutos después, entre la conmoción de no saber que realmente estaba pasando, ambos organiodes abrieron sus pechos y dejaron salir de ahí a dos personas: Lorelei y Tara. Estas comenzaron a moverse e intentaron ponerse de pie, hasta recibir ayuda de parte de Thomas y Van.

-Que hacían ahí?? – le dice Thomas a Lorelei tomándola por el brazo, pero no en un tono amable, sino que trató de someterla doblando su brazo hacia atrás, pero ella estaba débil y no podía sostenerse en  pie, así que no puso resistencia

-Oye… de-deberías ser mas cuidadoso con ella – le responde Tara – y… y preocuparte mas por tu vida…

-Tu sabes algo… –  toma Van a la joven –…tu sabes que esta pasando. Porque estaban ahí en sus organiodes

Un soldado trajo un par de vasos de agua y las sentaron en el suelo. Se tranquilizaron y Lorelei fue la primera en hablar

-Luke se volvió loco…

-Que dices?!?!

-Si Sr. Van – Tara prosigue, siendo mas amable con Van que en otras ocasiones – Luke ha perdido el juicio, y se ha segado con poder

-Que fue lo que pasó, dinos

-El estaba actuando de manera extraña – Lorelei comenzó con el relato – pude darme cuenta fácilmente…

Flashback

_-Lorelei, ya casi estamos ah_

_-Muy bien Tara, le diré a Luke_

_Lorelei__ salió de la sala de controles y se dispuso a buscar a Luke, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Se puso a la mitad del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos, pensó un poco y de nuevo se puso a buscarlo, hasta encontrarlo. Pero parecía no ser el mismo. Lo encontró mirando por una ventana y riendo de una forma extraña, malévola; su semblante era como el de un monstruo… a punto de despertar…_

_-Luke, estamos por llegar – pero el no respondía y seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos – Luke… ¿Luke?_

_-Sí, está bien. En unos momentos iré para all_

_Lorelei__ no estaba muy segura acerca de la actitud de Luke, él era extraño, pero esto rebasaba los límites. Lo desconocía._

_Al llegar a la sala de controles se acercó a Tara – Luke está muy extraño. Ya no debemos confiar tanto en él. Toma esto – y Lorelei le da una pistola a Tara – úsala si es necesario_

_En esos momentos Luke entró a la cabina_

_-Ya estamos ahí. Ahí es donde los censores indican que esta Seagrem, podrás apoderarte de ella – Tara le dice, aun con los controles en las manos_

_-Da media vuelta_

_-Que?!_

_-Da media vuelta Tara!_

_-Pero Luke… – Lorelei se pone frente a él – viajamos horas, días para llegar hasta aquí y dices que demos media vuelta así como así, que te pasa_

_-Lo que buscamos no está aqu_

_-Si te refieres a Seagrem, mientes, esta frente a nosotros_

_-Tara… silencio – Lorelei le hacía varias señas con las manos y la mirada_

_-Buscamos poder. Seagrem no nos dará mas poder. Debemos buscar al Death Blazer, así Seagrem no será problema. Me apoderaré de su poder, y después el planeta entero y esa zoidiana y toda la nación republicana serán las primeras en caer_

_-Luke! Ese no fue el trato. Apoderarnos de las naciones, si, ¿pero destruirlas? Nunca hablamos acerca de eso_

_-Y eso es solo el primer paso… después serán todas las naciones, el planeta entero. Extenderé el poder de los zoidianos, infundiendo terror en cada rincón, primero del planeta Zi y luego del sistema entero, para demostrarles a esos humanos que nunca debieron meterse con nosotros_

_-Luke, por favor, estás loco. Esta vez te estás pasando del límite. Será mejor que detengas esto y continuemos con el plan_

_-No… – el joven se volteó, tomando a Lorelei por el cuello, alertando al organoide de esta. Al momento, Nighlent, organoide de Luke, salió a enfrentar a Pulsar _

_-Nu… nunca mencionamos nada a cerca de apoderarnos de todas las naciones, eso no estaba en el plan. Se lo entregaríamos todo a nuestro rey_

_-Ya estas dentro… y ya no podrás salir… si no te gusta la forma en como llevo las cosas, será mejor que te largues_

_-Basta!!! – Tara sostuvo titubeante el arma en sus manos mientras que su pequeño organoide estaba a su lado – suéltala Luke. Ese no es el Luke que conocemos, tu conciencia esta siendo controlada – sin querer, un disparo se le escapó directo a Luke, pero Nighlent pudo detenerlo_

_-Y que si soy yo o no… – el zoidiano soltó a la joven – Tara, da media vuelta y dirigente hacia donde está Death Blazer_

_-Traidor!!! Serás enjuiciado por traición en contra de nuestro rey_

_-Tu rey… mío no mas. Ahora tú, da media vuelta_

Fin del flashback

-Luke llegó demasiado lejos…

-Se que esta siendo controlado por Death Blazer… - comenta Lorelei

-Pero que pasó después? Como es que llegaron ahí – pregunta Van

-Yo hice caso – comenta Tara -  y llegamos a este lugar. Luego el… el comenzó a decir cosas extrañas, y… y entró a Nighlent y juntos volaron para unirse al Death Blazer… atacó al Whale King en el que íbamos, pero logramos escapar en nuestros organoides

-Maldito Luke… Les agradecemos el que nos hayan salvado

-No nos agradezcan a nosotros – dice Hermann – sino a aquella niña, ella fue la que quiso ir a buscarlos pensando que eran un par de pilotos perdidos

-Lamentamos lo que les hicimos o cualquier cosa que por nuestra causa, les haya causado un problema

-No tienen que decir nada… preocúpense por lo que va a venir, por el monstruo que se acaba de formar – Liese tomó la mano de Raven y voltearon al horizonte – ese tipo es igual que Hiltz… tratará de hacer lo mismo. Están cortados con la misma tijera… 

-Es cierto… Liese, tú lo conociste hace tiempo. Si dices que es como  Hiltz, quizás podamos detenerlo de alguna manera

-No Van… - le dice Fine. 

Ella miró hacia arriba y una suave brisa jugo con su cabello. Su pequeño hijo le tomó la mano y miró al cielo junto con ella

-Ya te vas, verdad… prométeme que regresaras mami

-No lo se Dan… no se si pueda… pero trataré de hacerlo, por ti, por Van y por todos…

Una voz interna, esa voz que había estado acompañando a Fine los últimos días hacía acto de presencia

-_Fine… Fine… es hora… es hora de irnos… el tiempo ha llegado… el destino no espera... _

Mientras todos discutían y comparaban los perfiles sicóticos de Hiltz y Luke, Fine se dirigió a Van y dulcemente le dijo – Adiós Van…

Una sombra se posicionó sobre ellos. Lentamente, Fine comenzó a desaparecer en cientos de destellos dorados. Van trató detenerla, atraparla, pero se le fue de entre las manos. La sombra se alejó de ellos. Era Seagrem que se dirigía al lugar en el que estaba el Zoid Eve… Evepolis. Y con esto, una segunda sombra la siguió… Death Blazer. 

¿Que hará Fine para detener la catástrofe? ¿Y Seagrem?, ¿Y Van?, ¿Y todos? Por segunda vez todos se encuentran bajo presión y con el temor de que todo cuanto conocen, cuanto aman, puede ser destruido ante algo que es imparable. ¿Sera este el final definitivo?

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Notas de la autora:

Bbbuuuaaaa!!! Pues que decirles… que hacía tiempo que no escribía… pues bien… ha llegado la hora… este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que el que viene es el definitivo… como que me da cosa llegar hasta acá, pero si estoy hasta acá… debo terminarlo.

Este si es un poco mas largo que los otros y el que viene lo será mas (digo, es el "último capítulo", será especial). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad a mi si me gusto, me entró la emoción  y quise terminarlo todo de una vez. Les diré que estuve a casi nada de matar a Rebecca… pero pobre, es mi personaje original, así que vivir

Me retendré todo lo que tenga que decir porque para la próxima será mucho, solo espero que el final les vaya a gustar. 

Nos vemos… y ya saben si tienen comentarios o quejas… R&R


	18. Un ultimo suspiro

Mil disculpas!!!

Antes que nada, quiero decir que he estado muy ocupada. Ya había terminado este capítulo desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo (5 meses es mucho tiempo). Además, tenía mis dudas a cerca de este final. Se que está muy largo, pero como lo comenté, _"es el final, tiene que ser un capitulo especial"_ y que mejor que un GRAN final. Espero que les guste, comentario al final.

Se que a lo mejor ciertas letras no se vallan a ver, en especial las acentuadas, pero no que le pase a esto.

* * *

_Capitulo 18: Un último suspiro_

-Fine!!!!!!!!

Fine desaparecía en el aire en cientos de destellos dorados y Van no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Después, un par de sombras, una detrás de la otra, volaron sobre ellos en dirección al recinto en el que alguna vez el Zoid Eve había hecho su aparición años antes. Unos gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse. Era Zeke. Le hicieron segunda Shadow y el resto de los organoides, creando un concierto de gruñidos y gemidos.

-Zeke, que te pasa?

-Shadow, deja de gruñir

-¿Specular?

-Y hasta Pulsar y Novalle están haciendo esos ruidos, Lorelei, que pasa? – le preguntaba Tara

Varios minutos después de estar rugiendo súbitamente Zeke levantó el vuelo gracias a los pequeños propulsores de su espalda, y así, le siguieron Shadow desplegando sus alas y Specular, Pulsar y Novalle utilizando el mismo método que Zeke. Los 5 se dirigieron en la misma dirección que Seagrem y Death Blazer y en la que, supuestamente, encontrarían a Fine: Evepolis.

-Que pasa… por… porque se van… Novalle!!! – Tara llamaba a su organoide con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba hacer que regresara

-Hey muchacha… - le dice Liese – déjalo ir, tal vez tienen algo que hacer

Van decidió dar media vuelta, y dirigirse a la entrada de la plataforma que lo llevaría a los hangares, cuando Moonbay le gritó – Van!! Que haces, a donde vas?

-Voy a ir… no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, no puedo. Es Fine la que está allá y Zeke también. Debo ir, nada me detendrá y ustedes lo saben

-Papa?

-Dan, quédate con Moonbay

-Vas a ir? Traerás a mama y a Zeke?

-Hijo… regresaré con tu mama y Zeke, te lo prometo

-Yo también voy – una voz surge entre las miradas confusas

-Thomas?? Pero…

-No dejaré que vayas solo. Hace años no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, tuve que quedarme aquí y solo observar. Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo

Ambos siguieron en su camino hacia el hangar cuando vieron que a su lado 2 sombras caminando

-Ra… Raven? Liese?

-Shadow y Specular están ahí y vamos por ellos – le responde Raven – además, no se sabe…

-Entonces nosotras también vamos

-Pero… Capitán – dice Tara

-¿Capitán? – anonadados estaban ante el anunciamiento de Tara. Y para sorpresa de todos… así era

-Así es… Capitana Lorelei Hesse, de la armada Real del Reino de Hamat

-Vaya sorpresa… - murmura Thomas – nos miente aparentando ser nuestro enemigo y trata de matarnos y ahora dice que es una oficial de alto rango de un país que no conocemos… lo siento, pero será difícil que confíe en ellas

-No nos importa si confías en nosotras o no, pero iremos – dice Lorelei mientras se quitaba sus gafas – hay alguien que debe ser enjuiciado por traición al Reino de Hamat

No las detuvieron. Dejando a Moonbay con Dan en la plataforma, nuestros héroes se dirigieron a sus respectivos zoids y se encaminaron al caótico punto de reunión, donde al parecer, una terrible confrontación pronto ocurriría.

Rápidamente el Blade Liger, Geno Breaker y Crystal Saurer se adelantaron a todos.

-Hey, espérenme!!! – el Dibison tenía una ligera desventaja, no por nada, era mas lento que el resto de esos zoids

-Sujétese Sr. Thomas, que ese 'becerrito' va a volar

-Que?! Oye… "becerrito"??

-Confíe en mi Sr. Thomas

Lorelei sacó un par de sogas con terminación en argollas de los costados de su zoid volador, el nuevo Sworderer, creado por ella en los laboratorios del Reino de Hamat y, al igual como lo hicieron alguna vez loa Barones de Alas con el Blade Liger y el Lightning Saix, tomó el Dibison con estas y lo elevó para así darle velocidad y que no se atrasara

-Suerte Van… - se despedía Moonbay agitando sus manos

-Regresa pronto papá!!!!!

-Así que haya van…

-Coronel Hermann!! Que piensa hacer? – lo cuestionaba la morena

-Pues… no pienso detenerlos, es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir. Por otro lado, debemos encargarnos de poner a salvo a todas estas personas, por lo que debemos poner en marcha al Ultrasaurus. Así que será mejor que entren

Moonbay tomó la mano de Dan y se encaminó a la puerta siguiendo a Hermann para que el gigantesco zoid pudiera partir.

Por otro lado, Van y compañía se dirigían a las ruinas de Evepolis, pero no sería fácil llegar. En el trayecto, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse y fuertes oleadas de Rare Hertz golpeaban a los zoids, tanto terrestres como aéreos. Todos encendieron sus 'pulse cards' para tratar de evitar que los efectos de estos campos magnéticos no fueran tan fuertes. Con eso bastó por el momento, aunque no fue del todo suficiente, ya que aun seguían resintiendo sus efectos. En su andar, atravesaron un gran campo de arenas rojas; algunas ventiscas les impedían ver, así que solo podían confiar en sus instrumentos de guía.

De nuevo la tierra tuvo otra sacudida, pero esta vez sorprendió a los pilotos con enormes pilares de roca saliendo del suelo. Van, Raven y Liese tenían que sortear entre estos, mientras que Lorelei, Thomas y Tara los sobrevolaban. Uno de estos pilares logró impactar uno de los brazos del Crystal Saurer, pero esto no impidió a Liese el seguir adelante.

Pero esto aun no terminaba, frente a ellos, la tierra se estaba separando creando un gran cañón que Lorelei pudo ver desde la altura a la que volaba.

-Deténganse

-Que dices? Hemos llegado muy lejos y no me detendré – el ya 'hombre con la cola de caballo' impulsaba hacia adelante a su zoid

-Van, será mejor que lo reconsideres – decía Thomas que también había visto el cañón la 'vista panorámica' que le ofrecía el volar con Lorelei

-Hay un cañón mas adelante, es muy ancho y muy profundo, será mejor buscar otro lugar para poder pasarlo

-Nunca!!

-Van, ni siquiera el Blade Liger podrá pasarlo

El Geno Breaker iba mas adelante y su piloto ya había visto el cañón por lo que se quedó al borde de este; el Crystal Saurer disminuyó su velocidad porque Raven logró avisar a la zoidiana de cabellos azules, así que no le apuraba llegar.

Por su parte, Van puso al máximo los propulsores del Blade Liger para ganar velocidad suficiente y poder dar un gran salto.

-No lo hagas Van!!

Raven no pudo detenerlo. A los pocos metros del abismo, dio un impulso máximo colocándose sobre sus patas traseras y dando el salto. Iba bien, llevaba buena velocidad pero no la suficiente. Al llegar a la mitad encendió los propulsores en su espalda, tratando de darse aun mas impulso pero fue inútil, su potencia ya era la máxima que podían dar. Todo esfuerzo era inútil, no alcanzaría a llegar. Comenzó a perder potencia y con esto velocidad y altura. A muy pocos metros quedó de llegar. Trató de aferrarse con sus garras a la pared de rocas, pero no la lograba alcanzar. Comenzó a caer; y aunque él no se daba por vencido, debía resignarse.

Pero algo detuvo su caída. Pudo sentirlo por una aparente sacudida del Liger. Sucedió que Tara lo 'atrap' y lo sostuvo para poder subirlo lo suficiente para que alcanzara el borde y así ponerlo en tierra.

-Se me ocurre una idea…

La idea de Van era utilizar a los Sworderers de Tara y Lorelei para pasar al resto de los zoids y así seguir adelante en su camino hacia Evepolis y hacia Fine…

* * *

Por otro lado, Fine aparecía en forma de cientos de partículas doradas, formándose de pies a cabeza. Al terminar su 'transportación', la zoidiana abrió los ojos muy lentamente y así de lento miró a su alrededor. Estaba parada sobre un círculo que era conectado por un puente de roca y metal hacia una gran puerta en un risco 

-Donde estoy?... Evepolis??

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, su cara mostró asombro; luego dio media vuelta, y ahí estaba. Imponente frente a ella aquella figura azul de cuerpo femenino. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con ella.

-Zoid Eve…

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, quedando al borde del círculo. En su camino se encontró con el trozo de un espejo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó su reflejo en él

_-Fine… -_ una voz la llamaba en su mente – _FINE!!_

-Seagrem… eres tu? – Fine volteó hacia el horizonte. 2 figuras se acercaban a ella, una de color azul que serpenteaba y otra de color rojo que agitaba sus enormes alas

_-Tienes que detener al Zoid Eve_

-Detenerlo??

_-Si no lo haces, todo estará perdido_

-Pero como la hago

_-Tú sabes hacerlo, tu puedes, tienes el poder para hacerlo_

**_-Eso jamás!!!_**

Death Blazer que venía detrás de Seagrem, lanzó un poderoso rayo de partículas a esta, causándole un gran daño y haciendo que se precipitara hacia el suelo. Luego Death Blazer avanzó libremente hacia la morada del Zoid Eve. Fine se acercó al centro de aquel círculo de donde había salido un pequeño cilindro metálico en un momento en el que ella no se dio cuenta. Junto con este pilar al centro, 5 mas aparecieron en los límites de la plataforma circular. Fine trató poner la mano sobre él pero una descarga eléctrica se lo impidió; para este tiempo, el zoid alado ya estaba frente a ella y Zeke y los demás organoides también.

**_-Que tratas de hacer, Fine??_**__– le pregunta Death Blazer

-Como es que puedes hablar?

**_-Fine Eleciney Liney… me sorprende que alguien como tu no sepa lo que somos_**

-Son?

-**_Seagrem_****_ y yo somos, lo que podrían llamar "zoids puros". Fuimos los primeros creados por el Zoid Eve con el único propósito de defender este planeta de plagas como ustedes. Los dejamos vivir, pero se aprovecharon de nuestra amabilidad y nos utilizaron, nos esclavizaron. Pero pagarán ahora…_** - Death Blazer se dispuso a liberar su primer ataque en contra de la civilización, elevando su mirada al cielo y abriendo su 'pico'

-Estas equivocado, nosotros no los utilizamos

El zoid detuvo el ataque - **_A, no? Y que me dices de esos científicos? Científicos que experimentaron con los nuestros_**

-Bueno… pero no toda la humanidad debe pagar por lo que unas cuantas personas hicieron

**_-Eso es lo que tú crees…_**

* * *

Mientras Fine y Death Blazer sostenían su conversación, Van se acercaba mas y mas a ellos 

-Debemos llegar lo antes posible

-Que es eso?? – decía Liese refiriéndose a una masa azul inerte en el suelo

-Iré a ver – Tara se adelantó al grupo para investigar

* * *

-No puedes hacerlo!!! 

**_-Y tu porque te preocupas?? No tengo planeado matarte_**

-Que?!? – la rubia se levantaba del suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de desconcierto

**_-Tu y la otra zoidiana estarán a salvo. Para que puedan ver como destruyo todo lo que existe, para iniciar un nuevo ciclo, en donde yo tendré el poder_**

-Espera un momento… he conocido a 3 personas que han deseado el poder mas que nada: Prozen, Hiltz y… Luke

Al momento, el pecho de Death Blazer se abrió exponiendo su core. De él, salió el cuerpo de Luke envuelto en cables, cables que salían de su organoide el cual estaba abrazando al core… Nighlent era la conexión entre Luke y Death Blazer. Su cuerpo era un desecho. Los cables se habían encarnado por debajo de su piel; sus ojos estaban hundidos y su boca seca. Incluso varios cables salían de su abdomen. La sangre emanaba de sus heridas por montones

-**_El me entregó su vida a cambio de que le diera poder, que no te das cuenta… - _**una segunda voz interviene – estoy dentro de él… somos uno… nuestros deseos nos unen en una misma causa: destrucción!!

El enorme zoid rojo, que descansaba sobre unos cuantos edificios de las ruinas de Evepolis, se elevó agitando sus alas y ahora sí, concentrando su poder, dirigió un ataque hacia el cielo… hacia la ciudad de Nueva Helic.

Fine creyó que le había llegado su hora a la capital republicana y se había preparado ya con sus manos sobre la cara, pero algo detuvo el ataque. Un rayo de igual potencia desvió el rayo de partículas hacia el espacio, mas allá de los límites de la atmósfera. Seagrem reunió todo su poder para poder desviar el ataque de Death Blazer y no causar alguna fatalidad.

* * *

-Tara ten mucho cuidado, no te acerques demasiado – le advertía Lorelei 

Frente a este grupo se levantaba una montaña de metal azul. Tara había ido a investigar dejando atrás al resto, adelantándose a ver.

No se esperaba que esta 'montaña' cobrase vida de forma súbita. Justo al levantar la cabeza un potente rayo salió de esta. Fue tal la onda expansiva que una ráfaga de viento atrapó a Tara haciéndola estrellarse en el suelo. Por suerte, pudo salir a tiempo solo para ver explotar a su zoid. Lorelei la recogió y la subió a su Sworderer para así proseguir con cautela

(NDA: se supone que esto justo cuando Seagrem desvía el ataque)

* * *

Mientras tanto… lejos de ahí, alguien despertaba de una larga siesta, lista para su recuperación. Postrada en una cama de hospital, Rebecca abrió lentamente los ojos. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor para identificar el lugar. Había una sombra al lado de ella en una posición, tal vez no muy cómoda 

-Eh?? Papa?? – pregunta Rebecca al sujeto que estaba junto a ella

-Aquí estoy…

Irvine se encontraba en su típica posición, la misma de hace tiempo: sentado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Al momento de responder, un fuerte terremoto sacudió al Ultrasaurus alarmando a todos sus tripulantes. Pronto sonaron las sirenas y unos cuantos soldados corrieron desesperados. Al término de unos segundos, todo ceso y volvió a como estaba antes.

-Papa… que pasa? – diciendo la joven casi sin moverse

-Porque no lo miras por la ventana

La adolescente, con mucho esfuerzo pudo incorporar medio cuerpo en la cama y girar su cabeza hacia la ventana. Lo que vio: dos enormes objetos, que aunque distantes, se lograban percibir. Al momento, uno de ellos estando en la tierra, atacó al otro con un potente rayo y de nuevo otro pequeño terremoto sacudió la tierra. Cansada por el esfuerzo, se volvió a acostar.

-Imagino que el tío Van y el tío Thomas y todos están allá, no es así?? – y Irvine solo asintió con la cabeza – Tu quieres estar allá, verdad??

-Por ahora… – respondió –…debo quedarme aquí… contigo

-Tu crees que puedan derrotar a Death Blazer??

-No lo se… pero seguramente no se quedarán de brazos cruzados… harán algo… regresarán… No vamos a morir, eso te lo puedo asegurar

* * *

-Tengo miedo… Lorelei, regresemos… 

-No Tara… ya llegamos aquí y no podemos regresar

-Están todos bien?? – pregunta Thomas

-Eso parece…

-Miren!!! – La voz de Liese se escuchó en la radio de todos. La zoidiana se refería a dos cuerpos de metal elevándose por sobre la tierra – es increíble que a esta distancia, se pueda sentir tan cerca su poder, casi como si lo pudiéramos tocar

-Sigamos adelante – los alentaba Van – Yo no regresaré a menos que lleve a Fine conmigo

Se reincorporaron y siguieron su camino tal y como antes: Thomas, debido a la lentitud del Dibison, era transportado por el Sworderer de Lorelei; Tara también era llevada por ella en el asiento trasero, ya que su zoid se había estrellado en el suelo y destruido por completo; Van, Liese y Raven seguían en sus respectivos zoids sobre el suelo.

A escasos 200 km de llegar algo raro comenzó a ocurrir con los zoids. El primero de ellos fue el Crystal Saurer que, de un momento a otro, dio media vuelta, se posó sobre el suelo y se sujetó a este por medio de los 'foot locks' en sus patas, adoptó la posición indicadora que se preparaba para su mas letal ataque: el cañón de partículas eléctricas y lo dirigió hacia Raven.

El Geno Breaker era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo, pero aun así, el comportamiento del Crystal Saurer fue demasiado extraño.

-Liese, pero que te está pasando – decía malhumorado Raven por el canal de comunicaciones

-Es posible que sea… - murmuró Van

Por otro lado, en el aire, el único Sworderer que quedaba estaba pasando por los mismos problemas, tales eran que no se percataban de lo que pasaba en tierra

-Lorelei, que está pasando allá arriba!! – Thomas, un poco mareado, cuestionaba a la militar el porque de su forma de pilotear

-No lo se. – Le responde – nunca antes me había pasado… si sigue así vamos a estrellarnos. Trataré de acercarme al suelo para dejarte ah

La capitana maniobró perfectamente, logrando quedar a pocos metros del suelo, fue ahí donde soltó los cables que sujetaban al Dibison a su zoid y este cayó al suelo… sin saber que a su caída… alguien ya lo esperaba… listo para atacarlo…

-Wiwiwi…

-Que Beak… detrás!!!

Logró darse vuelta y ver como un encarrerado Blade Liger se dirigía hacia él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue preparar su ataque de 17 series contra el zoid de Van. Pero inteligentemente, el Blade Liger logró protegerse con su escudo y resistir el ataque de Thomas. Sin embargo, el Dibison si logró ser dañado por el Blade Liger

-Van que se pasa. ¿Te volviste loco? Desde cuando atacas a tus aliados por la espalda

-No soy yo Thomas, todos hemos caído por efecto de un fuerte y extraño Rare Hertz, las Pulse Cards no son suficientes para controlar por completo a los zoids.

En efecto, se estaba llevando a cabo un Rare Hertz con la suficiente potencia para que los zoids de los presentes perdieran el control. Un caso especial fue Thomas, ya que Beak, monitoreando por medio de censores, pudo darse cuenta del Rare Hertz y activar el pulse card a tiempo y controlar los sistemas del Dibison sin que Thomas lo supiera. El sistema de Beak era mas fuerte que el Rare Hertz.

Crystal Saurer vs. Geno Breaker; Dibison vs. Blade Liger; Sworderer tratando de no caer al suelo. Esto era una experiencia nueva para Tara y Lorelei, ya que en Hamat no ocurren Rare Hertz, es por eso que estaban tan alarmadas. Pero mientras los minutos pasaban, mas corrían el riesgo de hacerse daño, de destruirse unos a otros.

* * *

Un imponente dragón de metal se levantaba sacudiéndose la tierra y el polvo que había sobre su cuerpo y se elevaba al cielo, hasta la altura de una deidad tan imponente como su propia figura. 

-**_Traidora. Te atreves a salir en defensa de los humanos, que no has visto lo que le han hecho a los zoids? Los han obligado a convertirse en máquinas de guerra dispuestas a aniquilarse unos al otros. En lugar de protegerlos, deberías destruirlos!!_**

-_No! Es por eso que debemos ayudarles. Enseñarles que los zoids no son para hacer la guerra, debemos ayudarles a entender, a mejorar. Por una parte, es nuestra culpa que esto haya ocurrido, no hicimos bien nuestro trabajo. _

**_-Al diablo los humanos!!! Al diablo los zoids que se dejaron manipular por los humanos!!! Al diablo contigo!!!_**

_-Death Blazer?!?!?_

El ave de acero extendió sus alas y se impulsó a toda velocidad hacia Seagrem. Esta en el acto, logró enrollar su cuerpo en la del ave y comenzó a crear presión encogiendo sus anillos, como una serpiente constrictora… así se enrolló. Blazer abrió su 'pico' y mordió a Seagrem, liberándolo de la constricción. Comenzó el ataque entre ellos... Ambos abrieron sus 'bocas', 'picos', 'fauses', lo que fuesen, al máximo. Enormes esferas de energía se formaron en estas y fueron lanzadas a sus respectivos oponentes. De nuevo la luz, el viento y el polvo se apoderaron del paisaje.

Fine yacía en el suelo. Era protegida por Zeke de los efectos que pudieran causar los ataques de las bestias, como el derrumbe de los edificios, descargas eléctricas, entre otras cosas.

_-FINE!!! FINE!!!_ – Seagrem trataba desesperadamente por llegar a los oídos de Fine que se encontraba en el suelo un poco atemorizada

-Eres tú… Seagrem???

_-Así es Fine… tienes que levantarte… tienes que detener esto, solo tu puedes hacerlo_

-Yo?? – la joven mujer se incorporó lentamente sacudiéndose el polvo mientras lo hacia y elevando su mirada a donde se encontraba la 'serpiente de mar' – yo no puedo… si se trata de destruir al Zoid Eve, no puedo hacerlo

-_Si puedes… tienes que detenernos para evitar que el planeta Zi sea destruido y para hacerlo, tienes que eliminar toda conexión que tengamos en este mundo…_

-Zoid Eve?? Pero si lo hago, todos los zoids morirán… y no quiero ser la causante

_-Debes creerme… no les pasará nada…_

Mientras Death Blazer y Seagrem peleaban, Fine trataba de tomar una importante decisión… con toda serenidad se llevó las manos al pecho, bajó la mirada un poco y después de varios segundos de permanecer callada, se dirigió a Zeke:

-Zeke… ayúdame… terminemos con esto

Ella le puso un valor a la vida de las personas y a la vida de los zoids y juzgo según su pesadez… decidió entonces arriesgar la vida de los zoids y evitar la muerte de los habitantes… era la extinción de unos o la de otros… Zeke le gruño extrañado, inseguro ante la decisión de su dueña, pero no debía cuestionarla, sino apoyarla, él confiaba en ella.

El paso siguiente fue que el resto de los organoides se ordenaron alrededor de Fine, uno detrás de cada una de esas columnas cromadas que emergían de esa plataforma, simulando los picos de una estrella. Zeke se encontraba detrás de ella y luego hacia su derecha estaban: Shadow, Pulsar, Novalle y Specular. Todos se prepararon. Ese era el porque habían acompañado a Zeke hasta ese lugar. Se les había predeterminado un destino que independientemente de cómo vivieran sus vidas, llegaría el momento en el que esto ocurriría.

Fine se mantuvo de pie al centro de esa plataforma circular, donde se encontraba una columna un poco mas pequeña que el resto. Fine la tocó con ambas manos, esta vez no hubo descarga eléctrica y la columna comenzó a brillar con mas y mas intensidad; luego de algunos segundos, la plataforma en la que todos estaban parados comenzó a elevarse algunos metros sobre el suelo.

La zoidiana comenzó a sentir como le temblaban las piernas, pero un gruñido suave de su compañero la reconfortó, seguido por muchos más de ánimo por parte del resto de los organoides. La plataforma se detuvo al llegar a cierta altura. Fine dio un último vistazo al horizonte, a Evepolis, al par de zoids que luchaban, al sol que se ocultaba frente a ella y a la luna que salía por detrás, al cielo y los nubarrones que los decoraban y solo así después de haber admirado cada pedazo del paisaje fue que cerró los ojos. Los gruñidos de los organoides se hicieron más intensos. Los 5 abrieron su pecho dejando escapar varios metros de un par de cables. Uno de los cables los conectaba con el resto de los organoides, entrelazándose y formado una gran red entre ellos. El otro cable se enredaba en Fine y así los 5 la sujetaron; mientras ella elevaba sus brazos en posición de crucifixión, la elevaron por sobre sus cabezas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio aparente, puesto que el ruido de la batalla entre Seagrem y Death Blazer rodeaba el ambiente. Pero era el silencio el que rodeaba la cabeza de Fine. Estaba decidido, pero no podía hacerlo aun habiendo tomado una decisión. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos carmesí y mientras rodaban por sus mejillas, dijo:

-Lo siento Van…

Dicho esto, elevó su mirada al cielo, imitando la posición del Zoid Eve. Frunció el ceño y agitó su respiración y seguido a esto sobrevino un fuerte grito de la boca de Fine.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los organoides la acompañaron. La imagen del Zoid Eve brillaba intermitentemente, perdiendo su brillo un poco mas en cada vez que lo hacia. Pasando esto, las bestias de metal pudieron percatarse que Fine al fin estaba haciendo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades y lo cual, era suficiente para detenerlos.

**_-Pero que esta haciendo?!?!?!_**

_-Fine, por fin… lo entendiste… te prometí que nada les pasaría a los Zoids y así sera_

* * *

-Ya no puedo más… 

-Thomas, trata de huir, tu que puedes hacerlo!!!

-Y dejarlos aquí Van?? A donde iría?? Regresar al Ultrasaurus como un cobarde?? No. Thomas Richard Schwarz del Ejército Imperial no se irá.

-Cuidado!!! – se escucha Liese por el radio – Raven va hacia ustedes

Teniendo un oponente mas, el Blade Liger se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el Geno Breaker, haciendo lo mismo el Dibison. Se prepararon ante un ataque del cañón de partículas eléctricas del tipo Saurio, y arremetieron contra este. Pero estando a pocos metros de la colisión, se detuvo. Se detuvieron todos.

-Ya tengo control sobre mi Zoid!! - decía Lorelei mientras aterrizaba cerca de ellos

-El Rare Hertz se fue tan rápido como llegó – comentaba Thomas quien abría la cabina del Dibison al igual que Van lo hacia en su Zoid y que Raven y Liese

-Es raro… - dice Liese – era un Rare Hertz muy fuerte que duro mucho tiempo y sin embargo, se fue súbitamente, así como así, como una corriente de aire que pasa. Solo debe significar una cosa: algo esta pasando con el Zoid Eve

-Fine??...

Los efectos de la acción de Fine por tratar de detener al Zoid Eve se estaban haciendo notar mas allá de los límites de Evepolis. Y pronto, todos los zoids comenzaron a ganar rigidez, a perder la facilidad de movimiento y pronto, hasta algunos a convertirse en roca.

Fine seguía en su transe de dolor gritando a mas no poder, hasta dar un último grito y quedarse completamente callada. Lo que parecía un desmayo, era un transe mas profundo; la joven rubia había completado una conexión entre ella y el Zoid Eve.

-Que?? Donde estoy…

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en una habitación completamente blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas. Blanca como el más blanco rayo de luz. Tan blanco que segaba, tenía que dejar entreabiertos los ojos para poder ver algo. Una bruma comenzó a llenar la habitación, lo que hacia casi imposible ver mas allá de un metro a distancia. La rubia comenzó a caminar lentamente y volteaba a todos lados, esperando ver a alguien.

-Hola!! – gritaba

De pronto, pudo divisar algo en la distancia. Movió graciosamente la cabeza y se dirigió a ese bulto de color azul. Mientras se acercaba se lograda definir la silueta de alguien. La silueta de una mujer completamente azul; con esto me refiero a que su piel era azul, un azul muy claro pero sin ser muy pálido; sus uñas y labios contrastaban en un color violeta; su cabello era de un azul tan claro, azul blanquecino, casi plateado y portaba un sencillo vestido en un tono de azul rey.

_-Quien eres?? – pregunta la zoidiana a lo que la otra mujer se da la vuelta y la mira fijamente_

_-Has estado buscándome por largo tiempo, no es así??_

_-EH?!?..._

_-Pero ahora que nos conocemos… tampoco se te será rebelado el propósito de tu búsqueda_

_-Zoid Eve??_

_-Sabes porque me has buscado?_

_-No… era algo que tenía en mente… creí que encontrándote lo sabría_

_-Quizás siempre me buscaste para esto… para esta ocasión… para detenerme_

_-No… eso no. Yo no quiero, si lo hago los zoids morirán_

_La mujer de azul movía la cabeza de lado a lado, negando algo – es tiempo… para proteger a los tuyos, que es lo que quieres, necesitas detener a Seagrem y Death Blazer, y para detenerlos, primero tienes que detenerme. Así que es tiempo de que me desconecte físicamente de este mundo y pase a otra etapa_

_-Pero…_

_-Ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí… Nadie es lo suficientemente viejo como para recordarlo, ni siquiera tu que viviste en otro tiempo. Ya nadie recuerda que existo. Es tiempo que me vaya…_

_-NO!!!!_

Al momento en que Fine abrió los ojos para despertar de aquel sueño, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse. Los organoides por su parte, comenzaron nuevamente a gruñir y sus ojos a brillar, cuando de pronto, cientos…no… miles, tal vez cientos de miles de columnas cromadas como las que había en la plataforma en la que estaban de pie ella y los organoides comenzaron a emerger de la tierra, una detrás de la otra en 5 diferentes direcciones, que eran en los puntos en los que estaban formados los organoides. Como paralelos, esas líneas imaginarias que recorren el planeta de este a oeste, así recorrieron todo el planeta Zi, pasando a través de bosques, desiertos, montañas, mares, incluso ciudades. Una de estas ciudades fue la capital republicana de Nueva Helic, fue por eso, y como ya presintiendo lo que pasaría a futuro, que Seagrem obligó a los ciudadanos y las autoridades de que abandonaran la ciudad (recuerden el cap. 15 y 16).

Estas columnas se extendieron por todo el planeta hasta unirse en un punto al otro lado del mismo.

-Eh??? Que me esta pasando…??? – de pronto, tanto el cuerpo de Death Blazer como el de Seagrem se volvían mas rígidos a cada minuto, se les dificultaba el moverse con libertad, sentían que algo los estaba sujetando.

Al momento, el 'ave de fuego' volteó hacia el pedestal de metal donde estaban Fine y los organoides – **_Esa zoidiana… no lo conseguirá!!!!_**

_-Yo no te lo permitiré!!! _

Seagrem se apresuró a alcanzar a Death Blazer y detenerlo antes de que le hiciera daño a Fine, y para lograrlo, se lanzó contra él, pero no pudo alcanzarlo… y ni el ave pudo llegar… por fin se veía el resultado… y antes de que pudieran asimilarlo, ambas bestias majestuosas yacían en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

¿Dolor? ¿En realidad podían sentir el dolor como tal? ¿O solo era una forma de expresar cierto estado? Como sea, su caída estrepitosa levantó una gran cortina de polvo y sacudió levemente la tierra a sus alrededores.

Pero el deseo de destrucción de Death Blazer era tan grande que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, pudo levantarse del suelo y mantenerse así para preparar un ataque que fuera capaz de destruir aquel pedestal y con este, lo que estuviese sobre él.

Y el deseo de paz y justicia de Seagrem era tan grande que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levantó del suelo y voló hacia Death Blazer para enrollar su cuerpo en el como una serpiente, tal y como lo había hecho antes, para detener sus movimientos,

_-Al… fin… recibirás lo que mereces_…

**_-Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!!!!!_**

* * *

La zoidiana dejó escapar un grito antes de que la fase final de la destrucción del Zoid Eve diera inicio… 

-EVE!!!!!

El brillo intermitente del cual era característico el 'cuerpo' del Zoid Eve desde hacia unos minutos, ceso de brillar. Fine dirigió su mirada directamente hacia arriba, y fue ahí cuando sucedió. La tierra tembló. La enorme estatua azul que representaba al Zoid Eve se volvió cada vez mas frágil, hasta tomar la apariencia de estar hecha de arena. Se notaban claramente cientos de grietas por todo el cuerpo. Solo bastó una pequeña ventisca, una brisa para que semejante deidad se viniera abajo. Pedazo a pedazo, el Zoid Eve iba cayendo, como el derrumbe de un enorme edificio. Así cayó. Mientras caían, las enormes partes se iban fraccionando debido a la aceleración de la caída, para que así al final, solo quedaran pequeñas partículas de polvo, como de ceniza.

El Zoid Eve había 'muerto'.

-Eh?? – Van & co. se dirigían hacia donde Fine, una vez ya pasado el incidente del Rare Hertz

-Que pasa Van?? – pregunta Thomas

-Algo le ocurre a Blade Liger

-Y a mi Geno Breaker…

Bajaron la velocidad para inspeccionar lo que pasaba; abrieron las cabinas y bajaron de ellos. – No parece haber algo raro… todo parece normal… - decía Thomas mientras se tomaba la barbilla con al mano derecha y colocaba la izquierda en la cintura.

-NO!!! – los ojos de Liese expresaron angustia; todos se quedaron extrañados preguntándose que es lo que podría estar pasándole. Observaron con terror pues, que lo que atemorizaba a Liese y la ponía en estado de shock era que los zoids, lentamente se estaban convirtiendo en roca, el cual es un proceso natural de la muerte de cualquier zoid.

-NO…. Blade Liger!!!

-Beak… haz algo!!!

-Wi wiiiwi wiiii ("No puedo Thomas")

Lejos de ah

Una joven se levantó súbitamente de su cama y miró a la figura que estaba a su lado... – papa, lo sentiste??

El hombre asintió con la cabeza – algo en el pecho… Lightning Saix…

Los soldados comenzaron a correr como locos; Irvine salió al encuentro con ellos a la puerta de la habitación, pero todo mundo estaba muy ocupado como para detenerse y responder su pregunta

-PAPA!!!!

Rápidamente Irvine voltea a ver a Rebecca y se sorprende al ver como las paredes comenzaron a tomar un color grisáceo y una textura rocosa… estaba sucediendo. El Ultrasaurus, al igual que todos los zoids, estaba muriendo. El mercenario tomó a su hija en brazos y corrió con ella hacia los hangares solo para ver lo peor.

-Están… están muriendo… pero que rayos esta pasando…

-Papa, vámonos de aquí, no quiero ver… vamos afuera, afuera

Abrazando a su hija, teniéndola aun en sus brazos, Irvine dio media vuelta, dejando tras de sí y con profundo dolor, el cuerpo petrificado de su compañero, el Lightning Saix.

* * *

Algo comenzó a manipular al viento, soplando de tal forma que se formó un gran remolino alrededor de Fine que comenzó a atraer al cuerpo deshecho, el cuerpo hecho polvo de la Diosa de los Zoids. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, un rayo de luz, también de color azul, surgió del centro de aquella plataforma, justo debajo de los pies de Fine y se dirigió al cielo, como buscando a una de las lunas, como tratando de alcanzarla. Al llegar a cierta altura en la atmósfera, el rayo se fragmentó en 5 y esos 5 rayos se dirigieron a la primera columna de aquellas 5 líneas compuestas por cientos de miles de estas que paralelamente atravesaban el planeta Zi y que, curiosamente, la primera era un poco mas alta que las demás. 

Como una serie de luces navideñas, las columnas comenzaron a iluminarse una a una; una seguida de la otra en sincronización, como si ese rayo azul funcionase como energía eléctrica. Todas así se iluminaron, hasta llegar al otro extremo del planeta. Era maravilloso. Desde el espacio podía contemplarse tan majestuoso espectáculo. Tenía la forma de una enorme carretera, una muralla. Simplemente era tan bella toda aquella combinación de luces que quienes la llegaron a ver no tenían palabras para describir tanta emoción.

El polvo que era extraído del suelo por aquel misterioso viento, como se dijo, manipulado de alguna manera mística, rápidamente se incorporó al rayo azul en forma de millones de puntitos de colores, como si las arenas hubiesen sido pintadas con pinceles, dándole un toque mágico. Obviamente, ese polvo de colores siguió el recorrido del rayo y fue así como recorrió todo el planeta Zi, uniéndose al ambiente: a la tierra, al aire, a los bosques, a los mares, al pasto, a las personas, los edificios, las nubes cargadas de lluvia, a la pequeña hormiga que viajaba por los pies de Zeke, a los Zoids… en fin… a todo lo que tocase. Era como harina de colores esparciéndose por el suelo de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, todas las personas salieron del Ultrasaurus a ver que es lo que pasaba. Se quedaron helados cuando un fuerte viento los sorprendió en un momento de calma y el Ultrasaurus era convertido en una enorme estatua. Creían que era el fin del mundo, que era el último suspiro del planeta.

Las mujeres abrazaban a sus hijos; los hombres abrazaban a sus esposas; los soldados se despojaban de sus sombreros y se despedían se sus días de batallas y las emociones del combate. Todo mundo se cuestionaba ¿Cómo sería el mundo sin los Zoids?

Una pequeña se apartó de su madre y dirigió su mirada hacia unas montañas que se veían a los lejos. La madre fue por ella pero se quedó atónita al ver con sus ojos, quizás, el "armaggedon". Bajó corriendo la pequeña colina y advirtió a todos – un rayo azul!! Hay un rayo azul!! El planeta esta perdido!! - El pánico se apoderó de las personas. A donde escapar si el planeta estaba condenado. Se quedaron en sus lugares a esperar la peor. De pronto, millones de brillos cayeron del cielo. Un niño extendió su brazo para tratar de alcanzar una de esas cositas brillantes y sus padres le llamaron la atención.

-No lo toques – la madre trataba de apartarlo, pero era imposible escapar a ellos.

-Mjmjmhp – Rebecca comenzó a sonreír sin razón

-Y a ti que te sucede, porque te ríes – pregunta intrigado su padre

-No lo se… me siento feliz

La mayoría de la gente cambio su estado de ánimo del miedo y la desesperación a la alegría y relajación. Los niños comenzaron a jugar, las mujeres a danzar y los hombres a dar saltos de alegría al darse cuenta que ese rayo azul no era maligno, sino que al contrario…

-MIREN!!!!!!! – uno de los soldados señaló al Ultrasaurus

-No puede ser – Hermann se acercó a la enorme fortaleza y no podía creer lo que veía. Nadie podía creer lo que veía; incluso el Dr. D no tenía una explicación.

Lo que ocurría y que era tan maravilloso era que el Ultrasaurus estaba recuperando su color. ESTABAN VOLVIENDO A LA VIDA!!!! Los zoids…

Irvine colocó a Rebecca en el suelo con mucho cuidado y corrió a los hangares junto con el resto de los soldados y civiles que, desesperados, trataban de llegar primero que los demás. En su mirada se dibujó una sonrisa al ver que su zoid de color negro, había vuelto a la vida y lo saludaba con un gruñido.

* * *

-Van, mira!! – Thomas estaba que no cabía de asombro. 

También los zoids, y con esto me refiero a los zoids de Van, Thomas, Liese, Raven, Tara y Lorelei fueron alcanzados por los efectos negativos de la falta momentánea del Zoid Eve. Pero también eran participes de una extraña gracia que les devolvía la vitalidad a todos por igual, fuesen humanos, fuesen zoids.

La torre en la que Fine estaba siendo sujetada por los Zoids y que se había elevado al momento de querer deshacerse del Zoid Eve, lentamente volvió a la posición en la que estaba inicialmente. Mientras descendía, los organoides retiraron los amarres que los unían a la zoidiana; los cables que salían de sus respectivos pechos volvieron a ellos, dejándola solo a ella de pie al centro de la plataforma. Mientras esto sucedía, pasaban ciertas cosas importantes. Las columnas cromadas que aparecieron de la tierra se sumergieron, volviendo a esta. Por todo el planeta se podía ver a las columnas cayendo como piezas de domino, dejando solo polvo y un ligero movimiento en las tierras cercanas. Cuando la plataforma que se había elevado volvió a su lugar dentro de la plataforma mas grande, Fine abrió los ojos solo para ver nada mas que los organoides a su alrededor. Respiró lentamente, dio un gran suspiro y pronunció:

-Zeke… Todo a terminado??

-Gruuuu… (así es) – respondió con un leve gruñido

Momentos mas tarde, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor empezó a sucumbir, el suelo a moverse y a crear olas de arena. Evepolis estaba siendo tragada por la tierra. Fine cayó al suelo a causa del temblor que estaba ocurriendo. Zeke la tomó y la introdujo a su pecho y se elevó por los cielos en la forma de un rayo de color blanquecino. El resto de los organoides lo siguieron igualmente en forma de rayos de múltiples colores.

La ciudad estaba siendo removida desde sus cimientos. Los escombros que caían de los pisos superiores de los edificios destruían aun mas los que estaban ya en el suelo. La tierra se mecía de un lado para otro en forma de movimientos trepidatorios creando olas de roca y arena que se tragaban lo que estaba en su camino y sobre de ellas. En cuestión de segundos, cientos de años resguardados tras las rasgadas paredes de una antigua cuidad se hicieron polvo y se perdieron en la eternidad. Ahora nadie sabría lo que había detrás de ellas.

Los organoides llegaron justo donde se encontraban Van y el resto de los enviados a la misión. Al llegar, Zeke abrió su pecho dejando caer a una Fine exhausta al suelo. Al momento, Van la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo y la besó en la frente. Todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos, en primera porque la llegada de los organoides había sido tan repentina que estaban confundidos pero alegres al saber que no les había pasado algo y que todos estaban sanos y salvos.

-Van??

-Fine… aquí estoy… estoy contigo

-Van…

Ella se abrazó de Van y se acurrucó en su pecho; eso le hacia sentirse tranquila y segura. Van la rodeó con su brazos.

Súbitamente, Fine se separó de su amado y abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo. Miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo. Pero todo el ambiente estaba cubierto por una espesa nube de polvo. Cuando todo el polvo se disipó no había quedado nada de Evepolis, la antigua ciudad zoidiana. No había rastro de nada, ni de la ciudad ni de que ahí se hubiera vivido una batalla feroz entre dos bestias de metal.

-Fine, que sucede, te sientes bien?

-Yo…

-MIREN!!! Allá arriba!!– Thomas apuntaba al cielo y provocó que todos voltearan su mirada hacia ese punto.

-No puede ser… - comento Liese

-Es tan hermoso… - dijo Lorelei mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

Minutos antes todos pensaban en Evepolis, en como se había derrumbado y ahora era mas que nada. Todos pensaban en esas ruinas. ¿Pero que había sido de Death Blazer y Seagrem? Pues bien, con el anuncio de Thomas la atención de todos quedó fijada en un punto en el cielo. Y eran nada menos que estos dos zoids ya antes mencionados. No estaban vivos… tampoco totalmente muertos. Tal y como había sido ese último ataque, así conservaron sus posturas. La falta del Zoid Eve les había quitado su aliento vital. Petrificados estaban colgados de la bóveda azul. Pero era una forma extraña de petrificación. En sí, no era una total petrificación, puesto que no se habían convertido en roca, sino en cristal. Sus cuerpos reflejaban la luz del sol como poderosos espejos; si se lograban ver de ciertos ángulos desde la tierra, se podía ver como la luz se descomponía en colores formando el tan conocido fenómeno óptico del arcoiris.

-_Fine… Fine_ – una tenue voz era oída por Fine, dando paso así a un diálogo mental entre ella y cierta compañera de batallas. Batallas de fuerza; batallas mentales.

-Que…?? – la zoidiana se alejó un poco de Van y miró sus ojos hacia las figuras de vidrio – Seagrem, eres tu?

-_Lo que queda de mi…_ – la voz de Seagrem se escuchaba cada vez mas baja en la mente de Fine

-Lo que queda? Que pasó con tu cuerpo, porque es de cristal?

_-Todo ha terminado, mi pequeña. Ahora el Zoid Eve vive en todo el planeta, en cada uno de nosotros. Todos somos el Zoid Eve._

-Como?

_-Al esparcir su energía, todos la absorbimos en nuestros cuerpos, volviéndonos una parte de él._

-Y tu? Que paso contigo?

_-Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar. Al destruir al zoid Eve perdimos, tanto Death Blazer como yo, la conexión que nos mantenía aquí._

-Pero que no dijiste que todos absorbimos parte de esa energía

_-Nosotros somos diferentes… nuestros cores eran parte del cuerpo del Zoid Eve… al destruir su cuerpo, nuestros cores explotaron dentro de nosotros. Lo que nos convirtió en cristal fue esa energía, pero no ayudó._

-Y que pasara después, con el planeta, con los zoids

_-El zoid Eve ya no es necesario, hablando de su cuerpo físico. Ya no habrá razón alguna por que la que alguien quiera apoderarse de su poder, ya que todos somos parte de ese poder. Lo que acaba de ocurrir fue parte de su deseo, tu deseo, el nuestro. Ese deseo de paz en este, tu hogar. Ya no habrá mas Death Saurer, Stinger o Blazer, no mas aquellos zoids alimentados por ese poder. Pueden estar tranquilos de estos monstruos, a menos que de que alguien con malas intenciones cree una bestia así, estarán seguros por un buen tiempo. Ahora estará en ustedes mantener esa paz. Y que sea duradera. Que los sacrificios de aquellos no sean en vano. Tu gente ahora descansará._ – la voz se hacía cada vez mas difícil de escuchar

-No te vallas

_-Es imposible para mi ahora. El chip en tu cabeza ya no lo necesitaras mas. Protege a los tuyos, pequeña zoidiana._

-Seagrem….!!!

_-Nos veremos… hasta el final de los tiempos…_

Mientras este diálogo era llevado a cabo en la cabeza de Fine, en la realidad, todos observaban intrigados aquellas figuras de cristal. Justo cuando comentaban en la manera en como lograrían bajarlas de ahí, una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte pasó por el lugar haciendo sucumbir los cuerpos inertes. Las masas estaban muy comprimidas, pero eran frágiles que solo se necesitaba de un soplido para desencadenar su derrumbe total, tal y como pasa con la arena del mar.

Primero, pequeñas cuarteaduras comenzaron por invadir los cuerpos fusionados. Pedacitos comenzaron a caer. Fine extendió su mano derecha en señal de un último adiós al zoid protector que ya no tenía nada que proteger y por lo que su existencia era inútil. Una última brisa arrasó con lo que quedaba. Los miles de pedazos en los que se fraccionaron Seagrem y Death Blazer fueron arrastrados por las corrientes de aire, llevándolas a recorrer todo el planeta. Ese fue el final para aquellos zoids que estuvieron desde el inicio, custodiando al Zoid Eve y resguardando su ciudad, Evepolis.

Ya no quedaba mas que decir. Cada quien subió a sus zoids y se dirigieron al Ultrasaurus a llevar las nuevas noticias.

* * *

-Fue increíble como los zoids volvieron a la vida después de haberse petrificado por algunos momentos – comentaba el anciano Dr. D – me hubiera gustado hacer ciertas investigaciones 

-Usted y sus investigaciones – Moonbay se llevaba su mano derecha a la cara – lo que debería hacer es irse a un asilo y dejar de saltar en paracaídas o hacer esas entradas "triunfales" que suele hacer

Todo el mundo que escuchó el comentario estalló en risas mientras que el Dr. D peleaba con la morena.

-Y ahora… que seguirá? – se preguntaba Hermann mientras observaba por una de las ventanas a la gente afuera aun festejando y el sol ya casí por ocultarse en el horizonte

-Paz… - dijo Fine – una paz que es nuestro deber mantener por el bien propio y el de los nuestros

Tomando de la mano a Dan y con la otra sujetándose del brazo de Van, caminaron a la salida del Ultrasaurus para unirse a la fiesta. Por ahora no era importante ponerse a planear la reconstrucción de las ciudades, sino festejar y disfrutar del buen tiempo con el que habían sido bendecidos. Todo esto en compañía de seres queridos y amigos… inseparables amigos… todos juntos esperando a que se ocultara el sol, para verlo salir resplandeciente en un nuevo mañana.

_FIN_

**Notas de la autora**

Y bien, este es mi primer gran fic. Cuando comencé a escribirlo nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto y ahora me sorprendo. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza escribir mas de 100 hojas de tonterías, quizás, pero tonterías muy bien planeadas. Es ahora que me doy cuenta que puedo llegar muy lejos si me lo propongo. En lo personal (es obvio) me gustó la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Les agradezco que hayan leído mi fic, que hayan perdido el tiempo conmigo y que hayan llegado hasta acá. A ti, que estós leyendo esto, Gracias!!! (Y en especial a los que me dejaron un rewiew o dos, jejeje)

Y muy en especial, gracias a Anaid, porque de ella fueron los primeros comentarios que recibí y que me anime a publicar mi fic.

GRACIAS!!!!

Sin nada mas que decir, nos seguiremos viendo por aquí.

Nos vemos.


	19. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

_"El tiempo pasa tan rápido como las arenas de un reloj. Sin darnos cuenta ya han pasado 5 meses desde que un par de zoids gigantescos cambiaron el curso de nuestras vidas y lo que conocíamos como Zoid Eve, que era la fuente de vida para los zoids, fuese destruido. Pero ya no era necesario, porque ahora todos formábamos un solo Zoid Eve. Para conmemorar estos 5 meses, todos, tanto la familia Real de Guylos como la familia de la presidenta de Helic, así como sus amigos y allegados, fueron invitados a una pequeña reunión-barbacoa organizada por ambas naciones cerca de la laguna Weendine, en territorio republicano."_

_"Desde muy temprano por la mañana los chef y algunos soldados se presentaron en el lugar de la comida para preparar los alimentos. Aquello era un gran buffet. Hermann, hijo de la presidenta Louis, junto con O'Conell, su subordinado, fueron los primeros en llegar. Todo debía ser perfecto, desde los manteles hasta la forma en como estaba distribuida la comida. "_

_"Pasadas las 10 de la mañana, Van y su familia hicieron acto de presencia. "_

-Hermann!! – saludaban Van desde su Blade Liger

-Van, por aquí! – Rob hacía lo mismo desde el suelo, cerca de las mesas

La familia bajó del Liger. Fine le dio instrucciones cuidadosas a Dan de no alejarse mucho ni adentrarse demasiado al lago. También, le ordenó a Zeke que cuidará de él. Por su parte, Van se dirigió a Hermann

-Pensé que no lograrían llegar – le dice el comandante republicano

-Salimos ayer desde muy temprano, no nos perderíamos esto por nada, hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos.

-Bueno, la comida aun no esta lista… - señalaba a los chef trabajando

-No te preocupes, Hermann. Aun no tengo hambre…

_"Cerca del mediodía, Moonbay, Rebecca y Irvine hicieron acto de presencia. Llegaron en el Gustav de la morena."_

-Pero que sorpresa!! Creí que no vendrían – los saludaban Van y Fine

-No subestimes el poder de "Comida Gratis", ha ha ha!! – Moonbay reía a sus anchas mientras bajada de su zoid tipo escarabajo.

Mientras Irvine ayudaba a Rebecca a bajar se les acercó Fine – Hola. Rebecca, como te has sentido?

-Muy bien tía Fine – la joven se apoyaba en un par de muletas, pues aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas causadas por su encuentro con Death Blazer 5 meses atrás. – Los médicos dicen que debo estar en reposo porque mis huesos aun no se han soldado muy bien. Dicen que en algunos meses mas me retiraran este yeso. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y ver como todos disfrutan de este día.

-No digas eso – le dice Fine – agradece que estas viva

-Es lo mismo que le he dicho. – comenta Irvine - Pero lo único que quiere es poder conducir su zoid. En primer lugar, si no hubieras huido ese día, no estarías así.

Cansada de que le reprocharan, Rebecca se dio media vuelta y fue a sentase bajo un árbol.

_"Moonbay no tardó en dirigirse a la barra de postres, no sin antes haber comido muy bien un par de hamburguesas al carbón. No fue la única en hacerlo. La mayoría de los presentes lo hicieron así."_

_"Cuando estaban sirviendo la segunda tanda de comida, los hermanos Schwarz aparecieron en escena. Thomas era acompañado por Lorelei ¿La recuerdan? Esa capitana de Hamat que aparentaba ser nuestra enemiga y al final formó parte del bando de los buenos. Pues bien, era sospechoso después del supuesto antagonismo que se tenían, que ellos llegaran juntos a la fiesta. Thomas argumentaba que era por cuestiones 'diplomaticas' por las que tenía que reunirse con ella. Lo mas extraño es que, yo, siendo el Emperador, no estaba enterado de esto!! Y se supone que yo debo manejar todo tipo de relaciones exteriores que tiene el Imperio de Guylos con otras naciones, o al menos estar enterado. En fin, nunca dijo la verdad. "_

_"Otro que no llego solo fue el Coronel Karl Schwarz. El si había tenido tiempo de formar su familia, la cual no la mostraba mucho y no se le veía mucho con ellos, por cuestiones de seguridad. Su esposa no había podido acompañarlo, era una mujer de la alta sociedad muy ocupada en reuniones como para darse tiempo de asistir. Pero lo acompañaban sus hijos, un par de gemelos muy lindos, de aproximadamente 6 o 7 años de edad, los cuales yo no veía en mucho tiempo. Hombre y mujer, hacían la pareja de hijos perfecta. El niño, de nombre Emmeth, conservaba el físico y la astucia del padre; la niña, de nombre Eliza, representaba el porte y la elegancia de la madre. Marie Ann dice que nuestros hijos deberán ser como ellos. Yo le digo que aun no nos hemos casado. "_

_"Por allá de las 2 de la tarde, la presidenta llegó al punto de reunión. No había podido llegar antes porque tenía asuntos que atender referentes a la reconstrucción de la ciudad de Nueva Helic."_

_"Por mi parte, Maria Ann y yo llegamos un poco antes que la presidenta, ya que también tenía que atender mis asuntos."_

_"La fiesta terminó por la tarde, antes de anochecer. La comida estuvo deliciosa y el concurso de pesca muy divertido. Debieron ver la cara de Van cuando….."_

-Rudolph Zeppelin III!!! Hasta cuando vas a terminar de escribir eso

-Ya voy Marie Ann…

-No creas que por ser el emperador van a estar esperándote para tomar la fotografía.

-Lo se, lo se…

_"Creo que no podré terminar de narrarlo todo. Como sea… yo…"_

-Rudolph!!!!

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!!

Bueno, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño epilogo, como para darle el punto final a todo esto, es muy cortito. Digamos que después de esto, todos fueron eternamente felices (a menos que se me ocurra resucitar por medios misteriosos, místicos y extraños a algún zoid poderoso) No olviden R&R!!!!

Nos vemos!!


End file.
